


Disgustingly Cheesy Stucky

by Rouh, Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouh/pseuds/Rouh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua/pseuds/Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#We don't care #We're french #We eat fondue</p>
<p>Où Steve Rogers voit James Barnes échouer à un test et lui propose des cours particuliers. Ca ne commence pas très bien, mais on sait tous comment ça finit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un travail à quatre mains inspiré par ce post :  
> http://slippeddee.tumblr.com/post/95028243913/mrpeteparker-disgustingly-cheesy-stucky-au
> 
> Le rating évoluera plus tard.  
> On espère que ça vous plaira.

Steve leva son stylo, réfléchissant à la question. Il n’aimait pas les QCM et leurs formulations ambigües. La réponse n’était pas compliquée en soi, et il la connaissait, mais enfin, c’était à croire que les profs n’avaient rien de mieux à faire que de chercher la phrase la moins claire possible pour que leurs étudiants perdent du temps inutilement à la déchiffrer. Il cocha la petite case tout en pestant intérieurement de ne pouvoir justifier sa réponse.

  
Pour se motiver, le blond prit la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait posée devant lui pour en siroter une gorgée, tout en regardant vaguement autour de lui. Du coin de l’œil, il nota une copie encore bien blanche chez son voisin, mais ne s’attarda pas. L’épreuve était trop courte pour perdre du temps à rêvasser. Reprenant son stylo, il continua à noircir case après case, consciencieusement. Hors de question qu’il rate cet examen. Ce n’était peut-être pas le plus important, il y aurait des occasions de rattraper une mauvaise note, certes. Mais ses résultats scolaires devaient rester au plus haut niveau. Steve avait tendance à se montrer exigeant, tant avec les autres qu’avec lui-même.

  
Il répondit à sa dernière question et profita des dernières minutes pour relire rapidement sa copie.

  
\- Le temps est écoulé, dit le professeur qui surveillait la salle. Tout le monde pose son stylo, je vais ramasser.

  
Les quelques 500 étudiants de l’amphithéâtre poussèrent un soupir. Steve se recula sur sa chaise. Dans l’ensemble, il était satisfait du travail qu’il allait rendre. Il regardait le prof commencer à parcourir les rangées quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur la copie de la table d’à côté. Elle était toujours aussi blanche, seules quelques cases avaient été noircies, vraisemblablement au hasard. Il leva les yeux vers son voisin, qui jouait le beau brun ténébreux et nonchalant, mais dont la mine blasée cachait sa déception -du moins Steve l’imaginait. Il ne connaissait l’autre -Barnes, si ses souvenirs étaient bons- que de vue, n’ayant pas de relations communes ils avaient dû échanger quelques mots, mais guère plus. Cela dit, c’était l’occasion parfaite de changer cela…

  
\- Barnes ! appela-t-il alors que tous se levaient pour quitter la salle.

  
L’autre se retourna vers lui -Steve ne s’était donc pas trompé de nom- et attendit de voir ce que le blond lui voulait.

  
\- Ecoute, heu… J’ai vu que tu... n’avais pas bien réussi le test, alors… Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t’aider…

  
Barnes le regardait, sourcils levés, toujours silencieux. Steve se sentit stupide mais il persévéra.

  
\- Tu sais, Barnes, je pourrais te donner des cours particuliers… Si tu veux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite, point de vue de James. Les chapitres seront toujours avec alternance des points de vue entre James et Steve.

-… C’est quoi ton nom ?

-Steve Rogers.

-Steve Rogers, répéta James Barnes lentement avec de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Et si tu t’occupais de ton cul, histoire d’avoir une idée de ce que c’est, hein ? Son sourire s’effaça et il fusilla son camarade du regard. Dégage, tocard.

Ce disant, il tourna les talons et s’en alla rejoindre sa bande d’amis, un sourire triomphant et hautain collé aux lèvres.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il te voulait ? Demanda Trish, cadette de ses voisins, coup du soir- ou entre deux cours- occasionnel et future épouse d’entrepreneur auquel elle était fiancée depuis un an et qui se trouvait actuellement à l’autre bout du monde.

-Rien. Des conneries, répondit James en haussant les épaules.

-C’est Rogers, précisa Saoirse. J’le connais. On a été à l’école quand on était gosses. T’sais, c’est le lèche-botte qui m’avait abordé pour me dire que mon prénom voulait dire « liberté » en irlandais, qu’il était aussi d’origine irlandaise et blablabla… Il est venu te raconter ce que Buchanan voulait dire, c’est ça ?

-La ferme, grogna James. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce prénom…

-Hé, cause mieux à ma copine, intervint Jonas en pointant un doigt se voulant menaçant sous le nez du jeune homme qui commençait à s’agacer sérieusement.

-Laisse-la se défendre, c’est une grande fille, minauda James, cynique.

-Pfff, t’es d’une sale humeur parce que t’as pas été foutu de réviser un minimum, oui, grommela Saoirse. T’as rendu copie blanche alors que même Jonas n’a pas eu besoin de me demander les réponses. Tu comptes sur le fric des parents pour réussir, c’est ça ?

-Exactement, répondit James avec un sérieux confondant avant de sourire. Sinon… à quoi ça servirait d’être héritier, hein ?

-T’es écœurant, soupira Trish. Moi je dois me caser pour m’assurer un avenir un minimum correct.

-Pauvre chou, se moqua James.

Ils venaient d’arriver sur le parking où une voiture avec chauffeur attendait de ramener Jonas et sa petite amie, tandis que James, lui, sortait les clefs de son propre véhicule. Le couple officiel de leur bande d’amis prit congé et monta en voiture, les laissant sur place. James et Trish échangèrent un regard blasé mêlé de sous-entendus.

-Ça te dit qu’on se voit, ce soir ? tenta James avec une moue séductrice.

-Je pense pas… Chen sera probablement connecté et voudra discuter une partie de la nuit… Ça fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas vus…

-On fera ça rapidement, dans ce cas, fit le jeune homme avec nonchalance. Ça me va aussi.

Trish soupira, lissa sa coiffure puis regarda sa montre avant de répliquer :

-T’as juste besoin de tirer un coup pour oublier le foirage de l’examen d’aujourd’hui, c’est ça ?

-Hein ? Mais non, enfin, c’est… On s’entend bien, toi et moi, puis… T’es mal placée pour me faire la morale, j’te signale.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de siffler, vexée :

-Mon œil, Barnes ! T’es juste bon à ça, oui ! Tout le reste- elle fit tourner son index en l’air puis claqua des doigts- c’est du vent. Tu serais rien sans le fric de tes parents, et ta seule qualité indéniable, c’est qu’tu baises comme un dieu. En dehors de ça, point d’salut. Et t’oses me renvoyer un truc pareil en pleine face ?

James desserra les lèvres et reprit son sourire hypocrite et assumé comme tel. Elle tapait juste, la garce, mais elle savait aussi qu’il la tenait un peu trop bien pour oser lui dire ses quatre vérités. Chen Meng était le fils d’un entrepreneur chinois plein aux as qui avait été des leurs le temps de ses études. Il était tombé raide dingue de Trish l’année même où il était arrivé, sachant à peine parler la langue, et Trish avait vu en lui une opportunité de compagnon respectueux et suffisamment aisé pour lui promettre une vie à la hauteur de ce qu’elle espérait. Chen en était conscient, mais était aussi très amoureux. James l’avait trouvé soudainement idiot. Se dévouer, se dévoyer de la sorte pour quelqu’un d’autre… Surtout quand la jeune fille avait répondu à ses avances un soir où l’alcool s’était miraculeusement trouvé dans leurs verres d’adolescents, pendant que Trish se plaignait de l’absence de son petit ami. Les faits s’étaient reproduits, suivis à chaque fois de serments unilatéraux de la part de Trish ne plus recommencer, en vain. Elle avait raison, la donzelle. Ça, il savait faire. Pas besoin de réfléchir, de s’investir. Ca détendait, et ça rassurait. Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait à se plaindre de la sorte ?

-On se sent coupable, chérie ?

La gifle partit. Le regard de haine que lui envoya Trish ne l’atteignit pas aussi sévèrement. C’était un adieu pur et simple au sexe facile et accessible, mais il s’en moquait. Si ce n’était pas avec lui que Chen la trouverait, ça serait avec un autre. La jeune fille tourna les talons et s’éloigna, le téléphone à la main, textotant probablement aux deux autres qu’elle ne voulait plus le voir ni lui parler, qu’elle regrettait d’avoir seulement laissé s’approcher un salaud pareil, blablabla. Il eut un petit rire. C’était elle qui était dans la mouise, après tout. Lui… n’avait personne à qui rendre des comptes. Il s’aperçut alors qu’on l’observait. Quelques groupes, qui reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n’était, et puis ce type, là… L’abruti de tout à l’heure… Rogers… Il le fixait avec un air ahuri alors que tout le monde était déjà passé à autre chose. Détourne les yeux, crétin… Il finit par ce faire une fois que James se fût installé à son volant, pour rejoindre un type adossé à une vieille voiture amochée. Il reconnut Sam Wilson, capitaine de l’équipe de hockey sur glace qui leur avait fait remporter la coupe inter-écoles deux années d’affilée et qui était bien parti pour une troisième. Tu parles d’un départ en beauté… Il vit Rogers se délester d’un sac tout en longueur pour le passer à son ami. Il devait être membre de l’équipe, lui aussi… Son sourire l’exaspérait… Avec un reniflement de dépit- Trish, connasse, t’as vraiment frappé fort- il cessa de pianoter sur son volant et démarra. Le monde entier s’était décidé à le pourrir aujourd’hui, il avait besoin d’une longue virée sur la côte.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Bah alors, tu montes, Rogers ?

\- Désolé, Sam, s’excusa Steve en grimpant dans la Ford légèrement cabossé de son ami, colocataire et accessoirement capitaine qui démarra aussitôt.

Ils avaient un entrainement, et la patinoire n’était pas dans le campus même, aussi devaient-ils se dépêcher s’ils voulaient être à l’heure. La coach Carter n’était pas vraiment tolérante sur ce point.

\- C’est de voir un type se manger une mandale qui te met dans cet état ? T’en as pourtant vu d’autres, avec l’équipe de bras cassés qu’on se trimballe. Le hockey, c’est pas un sport pour toi si tu défailles pour une claque de fille.

\- Je sais que t’adores ces bras cassés, comme tu dis, et on a gagné les deux derniers championnats ensemble, alors ne la ramène pas. Ca doit être dur, de se faire larguer par sa copine comme ça…

\- ‘Sont pas ensemble, pour autant que je sache.

Sam eut un regard en coin rapide avant de reporter les yeux sur la route.

\- T’as flashé sur lui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire de connivence.

\- Raconte pas n’importe quoi, Wilson.

\- Hey, même moi je peux dire qu’il est tout à fait potable, tu joues dans les deux camps, et je t’ai vu lui parler après l’exam. J’demande, c’est tout.

Steve soupira et regarda ostensiblement par la fenêtre pour signifier la fin de cette conversation, mais Sam était parfois sourd aux signaux.

\- Non, parce que si c’est le cas, méfie-toi de ce mec.

Steve se retourna vers Sam, blasé.

\- Alors, pour ta gouverne, je ne lui parlais pas pour le draguer, mais parce que j’ai vu qu’il n’avait pas réussi son test et que, dans mon immense altruisme, je lui ai proposé des cours de soutien. Pourquoi je devrais me méfier de lui ?

\- Parce que c’est une girouette. Il a accepté ou bien ?

\- Nan. Il m'a jeté.

\- Voila, t’as fait connaissance avec son côté « je suis un enfoiré ». C’est pas son seul côté, hein, mais tu sais jamais sur lequel tu vas tomber. Une girouette, encore, ça dépend du vent, mais lui… J’l’ai pas côtoyé très longtemps, mais j’ai pas réussi à trouver ce qui le faisait bouger dans un sens plutôt que dans l’autre. Ca t’apporte rien de bon, les types comme ça. M’enfin…

\- T’as le jugement facile.

Sam se gara devant la patinoire.

\- Un peu trop, je sais. Allez, allons nous changer.

 

Toute l’équipe sortit des vestiaires dans un joyeux brouhaha qui cessa dès que la coach se leva. Peggy Carter faisait cet effet-là aux gens.

\- Messieurs les Commandos Hurlants.

\- B’jour, M’dame, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Bien. Avant de commencer pour aujourd’hui, votre capitaine a une annonce à faire. Sam ?

Le noir se leva du banc où ils s’étaient assis pour leur faire face gravement.

\- Bon, voila. Ce que j’ai à vous dire, c’est que… Je renonce à mon poste de capitaine des Commandos.

\- Quoi !?!

Le tollé fut général, les gars étaient abasourdis. Leur capitaine les lâchait ? L’un d’eux eut la présence d’esprit de lever la main pour demander la parole.

\- Oui, Jack- ?

\- C’est Jacques, hé. Ecorche pas mon nom, tu veux ?

\- Frenchie, pose ta question et la ramène pas parce que t’es Français, j’te rappelle que les tiens bouffent d’innocentes grenouilles.

\- T’arrêtes le hockey ? Tu t’en vas ? demanda Dernier sans relever -les blagues sur les goûts culinaires de ses compatriotes ne lui étaient que rarement épargnées.

\- J’ai pas dit ça. En fait, je comptais juste m’investir dans d’autres projets. Vous savez tous que je n’envisage pas une carrière de joueur, et que j’ai envie de passer de l’autre côté. Alors, je continue à jouer avec les Commandos, mais comme simple joueur, et j’entrainerai l’équipe junior de manière bénévole. Dum-Dum ?

\- T’as pensé à un remplaçant ?

\- J’y ai réfléchi, avec la coach Carter. Steve, j’aimerais que tu acceptes ce poste.

Steve cligna des yeux tel un hibou surpris, et regarda ses camarades hocher la tête. C’était le meilleur choix tactique, approuvaient-ils, Steve était le seul d’entre eux qui arrivait à garder la tête froide et à réfléchir à une stratégie AVANT de se jeter sur la glace une crosse à la main. Le blond se leva donc et reçu l’insigne de capitaine des mains de son ami.

\- Pour le Captain Rogers, hip hip hip ? commença Gabe.

\- Hourra ! répondirent tous les autres.

Peggy Carter frappa dans ses mains.

\- Ca suffit, tout le monde. Sur la glace pour l’échauffement. Maintenant !

Ils obéirent dans le désordre.

\- Tu aurais pu m’en parler, Sam, tu crois pas ? glissa Steve à son ami.

\- A toute l’équipe en même temps, mec, pas de favoritisme. T’as intérêt à nous faire gagner, Captain !

Steve rit, et puis il ne pensa plus à rien qu’à la glace qui filait sous ses patins.


	4. Chapter 4

-C’est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres… ?

James força un sourire se voulant confiant et détendu, mais il n’en menait pas large. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, de toute façon, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Le provoquer, s’opposer à lui…

-J’avais prévenu que je serais probablement un peu en retard.

Son père plissa les yeux.

-Minuit passé, James… Tu files un sacré mauvais coton… Assis-toi. Maintenant. Y a des choses à aborder et à rectifier.

-Laisse-moi au moins le t…

-MAINTENANT !

L’ordre était sans réplique, les yeux paternels ne laissaient pas le moindre espace de liberté d’action. James prit un air neutre et s’installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil indiqué par son père. Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes et son cœur cogner contre les côtes. _Ne le contrarie pas, abruti…_ Il releva néanmoins la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

La maison était silencieuse. Les domestiques étaient couchés, sa mère probablement à attendre dans le lit conjugal que le Seigneur et Maître en eut fini avec leur progéniture. Juste lui et son père dans le salon, à s’observer en chien de faïence. _Accouche, vieux con…_

-Franck Williams a appelé plus tôt dans la journée.

_Et merde…_

-P’pa, je…

-Il était contrarié. Salement contrarié…

Son père se tut à nouveau pour le fixer de ses yeux froids de rage contenue. James pinça les lèvres. La moindre réplique et ça allait lui échapper totalement, il le connaissait, il se connaissait. Il attendit patiemment que l’autre reprenne, les mains serrées sur ses genoux pour éviter de trembler.

-Tu as idée de l’importance que représente une alliance avec les Meng ? As-tu seulement la moindre idée du merdier que tu as provoqué en étant incapable de la garder dans ton caleçon ? L’as-tu, James ?!

Il avait monté le ton si brutalement qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sursauter. Il s’accorda quelques secondes pour calmer sa panique et hocha la tête. Il grimaça légèrement à l’idée de ce qu’il allait dire, mais il était son seul avocat, quoi qu’il arrive.

-Elle n’a pas dit non.

Son père laissa échapper un rire bref et méprisant.

-Bien sûr qu’elle a pas dit non.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau, pesant. Soutenir le regard de son père devenait plus difficile, mais il tint bon. L’autre semblait pensif, un index sur les lèvres.

-Trish a raconté ce que vous faisiez à ses parents, au retour des cours, reprit Mr Barnes d’un ton contrôlé mais néanmoins menaçant. Les sorties… Les parties de jambes en l’air… sous mon toit, sous le leur… -Il eut une moue appréciative- C’aurait été une autre, des autres, ma foi… Félicitations, mon grand. Mais là… T’es amoureux, à ce sujet ?

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par la question semblant sortir de nulle part.

-Quoi ? Mais… bien sûr que non !

-Parfait, parce qu’elle non plus, et crois-moi, c’est un sacré problème en moins à gérer. Le fils Meng, par contre, lui, il a la gamine Williams dans la peau, va savoir pourquoi, mais toujours est-il que c’est comme ça. C’est pas quelque chose à négliger, à fouler du pied, tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu comprends, James ?

Il hocha la tête, déjà exténué nerveusement. Il sentait, cependant, au ton de son père qu’il allait s’en sortir probablement intact de cette discussion.

-Bien. Franck a décidé d’étouffer l’affaire à la seule condition que tu n’approches plus sa fille. Ses filles, a-t-il même ajouté. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

-Très clair.

_Elle trouvera un autre pour la sauter, pas de souci, p’pa…_ Sa vision du monde n’en était plus à ce genre de détail près. Fric et gueule correcte donnaient succès facile et mérité. C’est comme ça que tournait le monde, et c’est comme ça qu’il l’avait toujours connu. Trish aurait un autre mec avec qui passer son ennui, et lui… avait déjà en tête quelques noms à contacter. S’il fallait juste se tenir éloigné de l’autre garce, il le ferait, oh oui, sans problème ; il accepterait humblement sa « punition ». Au final, il s’en sortait pas si mal…

-Bien, t’es pas aussi abruti que je le pensais… Ce qui m’amène justement au point que je voulais discuter avec toi… Enfin, quand je dis discuter…

Le sourire de son père le glaça sur place. _Bordel…_

-Tes résultats scolaires, mon grand…

Ce disant, il sortit une chemise plastique de derrière lui et la posa sur la table basse entre eux. Il l’ouvrit avec précaution et les poussa vers son fils. James se pencha et aperçut, sans surprise, cette fois, les notes sanctionnant les précédentes années. Elles étaient catastrophiques, hormis l’option musique, l’Histoire, la littérature et une moyenne à peu près correcte en sport- le tir lui avait sauvé la mise-. Le reste… très moyen à mauvais. Il renifla. Quel intérêt de se forcer à des trucs aussi chiants que l’algèbre ? Quoi qu’il se passe, il récupèrerait l’affaire familiale, à quoi bon se forcer ?

-Tu vas me remonter tout ça. Et quand je dis tout, James- il agita son index sous son nez, signe qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à protester d’une manière ou d’une autre- c’est tout. Et sans mon argent. Je te coupe les vivres.

James se retint à grand peine de répliquer, mais ses yeux exprimaient la surprise et la détresse dans lesquelles le mettait la décision paternelle. Il crispa ses poings sur ses genoux, serra la mâchoire et baissa les yeux. _Merde merde merde merde MERDE !_

-Je te fous pas à la rue, James. J’ai pas besoin de ce genre de publicité. T’es logé, nourri, blanchi, mais pour le reste… tu te débrouilles. Et tu passes cette foutue année. Tu te débrouilles. Mais je veux que tu reviennes avec un diplôme. J’exige que tu reviennes avec un diplôme. Ou c’est la porte, et je me démerderai pour trouver un repreneur après moi. Quelqu’un de plus compétent et de moins… comme toi.

Il encaissa stoïquement, avec l’impression de se prendre une gifle à chaque mot. Il hocha la tête lorsqu’il sentit que son père en avait fini. Il entendit ce dernier claquer la langue avec satisfaction, pousser un petit soupir puis le fauteuil grinça. Il sentit la pression de sa main sur son crâne frotter presque affectueusement ses cheveux puis il monta se coucher. Et probablement rapporter l’ « échange » à sa mère.

Il essuya la larme nerveuse qui lui coula sur la joue et se leva, embarquant avec lui ses notes et la bouteille de whisky quasi finie qui restait sur la table basse. Direction la chambre. La nuit allait être pourrie, ça valait au moins… deux ou trois films avant de se coucher. Voire quatre : pas cours le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

Les deux jeunes gens poussèrent la porte de derrière du petit restaurant, se retrouvant dans la cuisine enfumée par les plats qui mijotaient.  
\- Salut, M’man, fit Steve en déposant un baiser sur la joue qu’on lui tendait.  
\- Bonsoir, Madame Rogers.  
\- Sam… soupira la petite femme blonde. Ca fait deux ans que tu vis sous ce toit. Durant ces deux ans, combien de fois t’ai-je dit de m’appeler Sarah ?  
\- Ca va faire une fois de plus, Madame Rogers !  
Steve sourit. Ces deux-là se jouaient la même comédie tous les soirs, depuis que sa mère avait accepté de louer -pour un prix dérisoire- la chambre d’ami à Sam. Le Noir était un ami de Steve depuis longtemps, alors quand il avait cherché un logement pour se rapprocher de leur école, Sarah n’avait pas réfléchi longtemps. Le petit loyer qu’il lui versait rendait les fins de mois moins difficiles, et elle se sentait moins coupable de travailler tard sachant que son petit (qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu’elle) ne s’ennuyait pas tout seul. Et Sam était un bon gars, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Un marché gagnant-gagnant, quoi.  
Lily, la serveuse, rentra dans la cuisine, fit un clin d’œil aux garçons et repartit aussitôt en salle, les bras chargés d’assiettes. Le restaurant n’était pas grand, mais il était rempli ce soir-là, et elle était seule au service.  
\- Allez monter vos affaires dans vos chambres, les garçons. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez manger, ce soir ?  
\- Ce qui restera quand les gens seront partis, ça ira très bien, Maman.  
Sarah secoua la tête.  
\- Vous n’êtes pas raisonnables, tous les deux… Vous rentrez du sport, il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose. Dis-lui, toi, à cette tête de mule qui me sert de fils !  
\- On attendra pour manger ensemble, Madame Rogers.  
La cuisinière marmonna quelque chose comme « pas un pour rattraper l’autre », ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire sourire les garçons.

Enfin, les derniers clients partirent, et tous les quatre purent se mettre à table pour dîner « en famille ». Sam l’orphelin cachait des « Maman » sous ses « Madame Rogers » polis mais affectueux, quant à Lily, Steve et elle avait partagé les mêmes fauteuils inconfortables des salles d’attente du service de pneumologie de l’hôpital. Les deux enfants souffraient d’asthme, ça avait passé à Steve, mais la brunette continuait à souffrir régulièrement de bronchites et autres pneumopathies. Cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir une joie de vivre contagieuse. Après leur repas, elle mit du rock sur le vieux juke-box de récupération et harcela Steve jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte de la faire danser -Sam refusait trop souvent, alors que Steve était faible et cédait face à sa bouille implorante. Mais, les jambes cassées par sa journée de travail, Lily rentra assez vite chez elle. Sarah, elle, comme presque tous les vendredis soirs, s’endormit devant la télé enroulée dans une couverture en essayant de suivre le film que Sam avait mis. Steve avait sorti son carnet à croquis et dessinait ce qui lui passait par la tête tout en discutant à mi-voix avec son meilleur ami. Il contempla le tracé du visage de Sam d’un œil sceptique. Trop d’ombré par ici, un léger strabisme par là… Ses portraits étaient les œuvres qu’il jugeait le plus sévèrement. Il recommença, traçant un visage de mémoire cette fois. Il en fut d’avantage satisfait. Il avait réussi à capter la courbe des lèvres souriantes, juste avant qu’elles ne se mettent à cracher des insultes… Crétin de Barnes…

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

-Ton père a raison, James, comme toujours. Il n’y a pas à discuter, je suis de son côté. Tu as besoin de… de prendre tes responsabilités. De voler de tes propres ailes, ce genre de choses.

Il observa sa mère occupée à étaler son faux-beurre sur ses fausses tartines- une femme qui ne s’entretient pas ne se respecte pas et ne mérite pas d’attention- avant d’avaler son lait végétal insipide à souhait. Il refusa d’un signe de tête la proposition par la domestique de se faire servir le petit-déjeuner, son appétit peinait quelque peu à lui venir dans son état d’écœurement et de contrariété. Sa tête lui pesait de fatigue : il irait faire un somme au bord de mer. Il fixa les ongles parfaitement manucurés s’activer sur un clavier où sa mère consignait la moindre des calories qu’elle ingurgitait, puis tenta à nouveau :

-Je lui ai promis que j’approcherais plus Trish…

-Ca ne fera pas pour autant remonter tes résultats scolaires…

-Mais… ça ne vous importait pas, avant…

-Justement, claqua la voix de Mrs Barnes. Trish n’est que la goutte d’eau qui fait déborder le vase. On a été bien trop permissifs avec toi, et voilà comment tu nous remercie de cette liberté. Il est plus que temps que tu te prennes en main.

James ferma pour de bon sa bouche, coupé dans son argumentation. La frustration était à son comble, coincé qu’il était entre la décision brutale et sans appel de son père et le manque de compassion de sa mère. Qu’est-ce qui leur prenait, tout à coup, de s’occuper de lui de la sorte ? Pour le lâcher aussitôt… ? Et c’était lui l’ingrat ? Pendant des années, presque deux décennies, il les avait suivis docilement de par le monde, aussi ennuyeux, aussi déstabilisant, aussi terrifiant que ce fut, sans protester. Ils pouvaient bien lui laisser la bride sur le cou un minimum, maintenant qu’il était majeur, non ?

-Tu as une idée de comment t’y prendre ? demanda sa mère, les yeux toujours rivés sur son petit écran. Le manque de réponse lui fit reporter son regard sur sa progéniture. Je te conseille de faire vite. Deux années d’échecs à rattraper, c’est loin d’être facile. Et tu te dois d’être au mieux pour ce que ton père aura à te léguer.

_Si tant est qu’il le fasse pas à un de ses bâtards que tu choisis d’ignorer en bonne officielle_ , grinça mentalement James en se levant. Il attrapa sa veste, son sac contenant le dernier pavé qu’il avait commencé et prit la direction de la porte.

-L’essence non plus ne te sera plus payée, mon chéri ! retentit la voix de sa mère. Bon courage ! Tu nous remercieras plus t…

La porte claqua sur les mots. Il s’installa au volant, sortit son téléphone, consultant rapidement ses comptes. Il avait de la marge, mais n’avait pas particulièrement envie de se servir dedans. Des cours particuliers seraient bien trop chers pour son standing, et il ne reviendrait pas en rampant devant son père après l’affront d’hier. L’essence allait être le gros de ses dépenses. S’il le fallait, il prendrait ses repas avec les deux, aussi peu enchanté fut-il à cette idée. Restait à dégoter de quoi améliorer ses notes. Le proviseur Pierce était un ami de son père, il n’allait certainement pas lui laisser l’opportunité de le soudoyer, encore moins si, comme il le suspectait, il s’était fait transmettre l’ordre de ne pas lui laisser la moindre marge de manœuvre.

-Putain…

Il démarra et roula en direction de la côte. Dans son coin à lui. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu’il allait faire, mais il ne le ferait pas avant une sieste suivie d’une pinte de café au lait au restaurant le plus proche.

***

Bon sang, c’était à prévoir… Jonas et Saoirse du côté de Trish… Trish et ses airs de sainte-nitouche convertie et repentante. Trish la martyre. Pauvre Trish… Il prit sur lui de détourner sa rage pour la reporter sur les moustaches artistiquement développées qu’il griffonnait sur les écrivains mentionnés pour le cours. Le menton dans la main, il entreprenait d’affubler Montesquieu d’un haut-de forme et d’un monocle lorsque l’ombre du professeur apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Barnes, sans toucher à votre manuel davantage, pouvez-vous me donner trois autres grands hommes de l’époque que nous étudions aujourd’hui ?

-Diderot, Voltaire et Rousseau, marmonna James d’un ton morne, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux du portrait qu’il venait de mutiler ; tout juste s’il se permit un reniflement. Les Lumières, France, 18e, l’Encyclopédie, Candide, les Confessions… Et ce brave monsieur devenu un gentleman bien sous toutes ses formes a pondu De l’esprit des lois. Ça a inspiré pas mal de trucs par chez nous, paraît-il…

Tout à son triomphe, il se permit de regarder enfin son adversaire dans les yeux, un sourire se voulant innocent aux lèvres. Une victoire à savourer le plus possible. Il avait eu sa période Esprits Libres où il avait dévoré les écrivains français, allant pousser le vice jusqu’à oser Zola et Hugo, avant de passer à la science-fiction des années 50, la littérature n’était qu’une formalité à ses yeux. Ses amis- ses fréquentations- l’avaient déjà vu lire à l’occasion, mais semblaient avoir du mal à prendre conscience de la quantité de lecture qu’il avait à son compte. Il avait dû tuer le temps tellement souvent et tellement longtemps par le passé qu’avoir un livre et s’accorder une heure de lecture minimum quotidienne était devenu un réflexe proche de l’addiction. Le professeur semblait du même avis que ses camarades, mais fit passer sa surprise pour laisser place à une moue rageuse, mais contenue.

-Effectivement. Ravi de voir que vous ne jouez pas les cas désespérés dans ma classe. Donc, je dis…

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la classe retentit. Il se hâta de ranger manuel et crayon, notant à l’arrachée le regard sombre de Trish et celui, embarrassé et compatissant- à vomir- de Jonas et sa petite amie. Quant aux autres… Il stoppa brièvement son geste en s’apercevant qu’une autre personne le fixait. Le type du vendredi… Le grand blond d’après l’examen. Rogers… Il roula des yeux- encore un qui devait avoir une idée toute faite à son sujet et qui venait, ô surprise, de s’apercevoir qu’il était pas aussi con qu’il pouvait avoir l’air- puis passa à la salle suivante, les dents serrées. Il appréhendait déjà le prochain cours, tel le capitaine voyant son bateau se diriger immanquablement vers des récifs. Il s’installa au fond, déjà nerveux, pianotant sur la table du bout des doigts. Il pourrait être en train de jouer à l’heure qu’il est, ou lire, ou écrire, même, au lieu de quoi il devait endurer une heure de ce supplice qu’étaient les mathématiques. Un fredonnement le tira de ses sombres pensées, et il vit Rogers s’installer à la table voisine, tout au fond. Ils échangèrent à peine un regard, puis le cours commença. Comme prévu, son état nerveux s’était sensiblement dégradé au fur et à mesure que le professeur Stark sortait formule sur formule, démontrant à une vitesse hallucinante tel ou tel théorème. Il n’arrivait pas à suivre. C’était peine perdue. Il avait beau se concentrer, suivre du mieux qu’il pouvait, il ne voyait pas la logique derrière tout ça, c’était à peine s’il parvenait à comprendre la première formule qu’ils étaient déjà trop loin pour lui. Il entendait les petits « hm » de Rogers à ses côtés, le voyait noter studieusement dans un cahier les remarques du professeur Stark, annotait son manuel et semblait à l’aise une fois son crayon posé. Il voulait se tirer de la pièce. En reversant si possible quelques tables au passage. C’était injuste. Pourquoi est-ce que l’autre y arrivait comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui sombrait un peu plus à chaque cours ? C’était à peine s’il avait pu rattraper ce qu’il avait manqué des années précédentes grâce à des cours intensifs qui l’avaient laissé sur les rotules et davantage dégoûté de cette matière. Mais hé, si Père payait… Là… Là, il n’avait plus le choix…

La sonnerie retentit enfin, ENFIN ! Il profita du brouhaha pour poser une lourde main sur la table de son voisin qui l’interrogea du regard. Il prit une inspiration et fit le plus calmement qu’il put :

-D’solé pour vendredi… C’tait con… J’ai… Ta proposition tient toujours ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite à un très gentil commentaire de Nina qui attend la suite de cette histoire avec impatience, nous allons continuer à poster.  
> Un petit avertissement cependant : Cette histoire est écrite avant tout pour nous, à la façon RPG. A l'heure actuelle nous avons de laaaaaarges chapitres d'avance mais nous ne relisons pas le début, il risque donc d'y avoir des incohérences, quelques longueurs... Oui, on aime s'attarder parfois. On aime aussi se dire : Tiens, et si Jacques avait un chat et que ce chat avait des petits ? Et si on écrivait leur mariage pour la 3ème fois? ... Ce qui explique aussi les incohérences et les retours-arrières.  
> Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, on essayera de poster plus régulièrement, et merci pour vos commentaires, ils nous encouragent à poster !  
> (et si cette histoire vous plait, remerciez Nina, on pensait que personne ne lisait donc on ne postait pas spécialement)

Steve fixa un moment son voisin. Toute l’heure, il avait surpris des coups d’œil à la dérobée de Barnes vers lui, et s’était demandé à quoi s’attendre. Au final, il n’était pas plus avancé : la mine de Barnes ne lui permettait pas vraiment de savoir si c’était du lard ou du cochon.

\- Ca dépend, répondit-il d’un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce qui te fait changer d'avis ?

Le brun haussa vaguement les épaules.

-J'ai... réfléchi pendant le weekend. T'as l'air assez bon pour me filer un coup de main, au final.

Steve nota à nouveau cette ambivalence chez son camarade, moitié regrets d’une décision trop rapide moitié arrogance. Il y avait là une faille, plusieurs même, mais du diable si le blond pouvait voir à travers, pour le coup.

\- Et t'as l'intention de bosser, ou je perdrai mon temps ? demanda Steve avec une pointe de scepticisme.

 -Crois-moi, j'ai pas le choix... fit gravement Barnes.

Le blond pesa le pour et le contre. Sam l’avait prévenu du côté changeant de Barnes, mais pour le coup, il avait l’air de prendre sur lui. Alors, même s’il ne savait quel événement des deux derniers jours lui avait fait prendre ses études au sérieux, cela valait bien de lui laisser une chance. Steve lui avait proposé de lui-même, il n’allait pas reprendre sa parole maintenant, alors que le brun faisait un pas vers lui. Ce serait stupide de gâcher la bonne volonté de Barnes, en faisant preuve à son tour d’une fierté mal placée.

\- Okay. Pour quels cours, exactement ?

\- Maths... Commerce... Science... Les chiffres, quoi...

Oui, Barnes ne semblait avoir aucun problème dans les matières littéraires, vu sa réponse parfaitement exacte alors qu’il ne suivait absolument rien du cours. Mais si Steve se rappelait bien, ses résultats scolaires, même dans ces matières, n’avaient rien de mirobolant. Le brun semblait se laisser aller et vivre sur ses acquis, une attitude que le blond devrait corriger s’il voulait être d’une quelconque utilité comme tuteur.

Néanmoins, Steve avait surtout pensé aux maths, vu que c’était cet examen qu’il l’avait vu rater. Les sciences et le commerce n’étaient pas vraiment ses points forts, et s’il s’en sortait plutôt bien c’était au prix d’un travail conséquent. Enfin, l’avantage serait qu’expliquer ces cours à Barnes les lui ferait réviser en même temps, cela ne devrait pas trop alourdir sa charge de travail.

-D'accord... J'aurais besoin de savoir ton niveau exact, si je veux préparer des leçons en avance, mais on verra ça en commençant les cours. T'es dispo quand ?

\- Quand ça t'arrange, répondit l’autre avec une moue.

Il devait vraiment être désespéré… Barnes avait pourtant certainement d’autres activités, ou des sorties entre amis de prévues… Enfin, Steve n’allait pas râler, cela lui laissait plus de liberté, à lui, entre le hockey et le restau de sa mère.

\- Pas le mardi, ni le vendredi.

C’était les soirs où les Commandos Hurlants s’entrainaient, et son nouveau poste de Capitaine lui demanderait un investissement supplémentaire, s’il ne voulait pas faire perdre son équipe. Les autres jours seraient à déterminer au fur et à mesure.

-Ca marche, acquiesça Barnes.

\- Tu veux commencer quand, ce soir déjà ?

Il regretta la question sitôt posée, il n’aurait pas le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit d’ici là… Ce serait donc majoritairement une discussion pour cerner les problèmes de Barnes, avant de pouvoir commencer quoi que ce soit.

-Comme ça t'arrange, mais... ouais, si ça pouvait être assez vite...

Barnes se leva en dissimulant une mine gênée. Remonter ses résultats devait vraiment lui tenir à cœur… Steve rassembla lui aussi ses affaires à la hâte, ils devaient changer de salle pour le cours d’anglais qui allait bientôt commencer. Devant la salle, Steve vit Barnes hésiter en regardant vers un groupe d’amis. Il comprit le message subliminal quand l’autre se mit à parler plus rapidement.

\- Quelle heure? Où?

Il réfléchit rapidement, se laissa une petite marge pour avoir un peu de temps pour lui.

\- 17h30, 2885 Pennsylvania Ave NW.

-Ca marche. A ce soir, conclut Barnes en filant rapidement.

Steve ne fut pas vraiment attentif cette période-là, l’esprit trop absorbé par la pensée de ses cours à venir avec Barnes à tel point qu’il n’entendit pas immédiatement la sonnerie de fin de cours. Il lui faudrait rattraper ce qu’il n’avait pas suivi, et il profita du changement de classe pour emprunter ses cours à Frenchie. Jacques galérait en Anglais, mais Steve aimait sa manière de prendre des notes, asse semblable à la sienne. Pour ça, il ne fallait pas compter sur Sam : ses cours étaient anarchiques, avec tellement d’abréviations que le Noir lui-même ne savait plus toujours ce qu’elles signifiaient. En plus, ses feuilles étaient couvertes de dessins d’oiseaux, des faucons. Sam plaisantait toujours en disant que c’était la seule chose qu’il savait dessiner, mais sans jamais dire pourquoi exactement il ne griffonnait que ces faucons.

Tout le reste de la journée, Barnes resta soigneusement à l’écart, ne jeta même pas un coup d’œil à Steve. Deux inconnus pendant les cours, il avait saisi. Ce n’était pas vraiment sa façon de voir les choses, songeait Steve en regardant ses amis rire bruyamment à une blague qu’il n’avait pas écouté, mais tous deux ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes milieux. Seules les apparences comptaient, les apparences qu’offrait l’argent, et si Steve n’était pas pauvre en soi, il n’était tout de même pas de leur monde et avait intégré l’école grâce à une bourse dont il économisait le moindre centime pour ses études universitaires.

Ce qui lui fit penser qu’ils n’avaient pas discuté d’une quelconque rémunération, avec Barnes. Steve n’était pas vraiment au courant des tarifs pratiqués par les autres tuteurs, mais ils ne travaillaient certainement pas gratuitement. Enfin, cela dépendrait sûrement des besoins de Barnes, et du temps que Steve devrait lui consacrer. Il lui en parlerait ce soir. Il ne lui avait pas dit non plus d’amener ses cours, mais enfin, cela allait certainement de soi. Encore une chose qu’il faudrait mettre au point…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel, ce chapitre (comme tout ceux écrits du point de vue de James) a été écrit par Tireli, ceux de Steve par Rouh. Bonne lecture !

-Laisse tomber, Barnes, c’est à peine si moi j’m’en sors niveau temps avec des cours en plus. D’solé.

James haussa les épaules, dissimulant sa déception derrière une moue se voulant indifférente.

-Bon, bon… Bon courage pour cette année, alors.

-Bon courage à toi, oui… Elle commence déjà pas terrible.

Son camarade lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de désigner du menton celle qui était, avec lui, le sujet des dernières rumeurs.

-C’est quoi, pour l’heure ? soupira James, appréhendant déjà les histoires les plus improbables à son sujet.

-Ce midi, tu l’avais mise enceinte, et à la dernière pause, tu lui avais demandé d’avorter sous peine d’annuler vos fiançailles secrètes.

Il grimaça.

-Tu m’as demandé, Barnes, hein.

-Ouais ouais… Écoute, Gabe, si je suis venu te voir, c’est bien parce que je me doute que t’es pas assez abruti pour y croire et parce que tu te débrouilles bien en cours…

-Je dois la moitié de mes notes à Jacques, mec… Et réciproquement. Vraiment, Barnes… C’est pas cool pour toi, mais… Hé, j’t’ai vu causer à Steve ce matin, c’est pour ça ?

James claqua de la langue et finit par hocher la tête, réticent à laisser l’information. Gabriel Jones et lui avaient travaillé sur un projet, l’année précédente, et avaient noué une relation amicale et réciproquement respectueuse en dépit d’un manque de complicité flagrante. L’un et l’autre savait qu’ils pouvaient à l’occasion demander un service et se le verraient accordé, mais il n’était pas question de traîner ensemble ou partager des activités outre-mesure. James appréciait cet état des choses où l’autre ne semblait clairement pas en attente de la moindre chose de sa part, cependant la question de sa situation présente le rendait susceptible au possible : il devait déjà prévoir un démenti des rumeurs absurdes qui circulaient sur lui, une histoire de plus à son compte allait le discréditer définitivement dans son entourage… habituel. James Barnes sans un sou de plus, voilà qui sonnait encore plus mal qu’un énième type qui n’assumait pas la pseudo-grossesse d’un coup occasionnel.

-Tu devrais t’en tenir à lui, tu sais, reprit Gabriel. C’est notre nouveau capitaine de l’équipe et c’est un gars fiable. Il a un côté bon Samaritain, tu sais… C’est une seconde nature, chez lui. T’as sonné à la bonne porte, crois-moi.

James eut un bref sourire blasé. Ouais, enfin… attendons de voir sa réaction quand sa réputation l’aura rattrapé. Il lui faudrait se tenir à carreau pour avoir le maximum de discrétion et avec un peu de chance, Rogers ne serait pas du genre fouineur.

-Par contre, un dernier truc, Barnes…

James baissa les yeux sur Gabriel Jones qui vérifiait un message en français sur son téléphone portable avec une mine amusée.

-Steve est un bon Samaritain… mais c’est pas mère Teresa pour autant, hein. Prépare-toi à lui filer de quoi mettre du beurre dans les épinards… _Jacques, andouille, pfffrt, ours bleu, sérieux_ … Et nous, on est loin d’être des enfants de chœur… quand le cap’taine est malmené. Juste pour que tu saches où tu mets les pieds. C’est que t’es carabiné à tes heures…

-C’est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta James, en jetant un regard morne à ses camarades dispersés sur la pelouse de l’école.

-Le pire, Barnes, c’est qu’c’est vrai. Sois cool avec lui.

-Promis…

_Et merde, va falloir aligner… C’était trop beau pour être vrai…_


	9. Chapter 9

\- J’suis rentré, M’man !

Sarah lui sourit en épluchant des carottes et des pommes de terre pour prendre de l’avance sur le service du soir.

\- Tout s’est bien passé ? Tu rentres tôt aujourd’hui.

\- Sam m’a déposé avant d’aller entrainer les poussins, pour que je n’aie pas à rentrer à pied.

\- Tu es moins feignant que ça, d’habitude, plaisanta Sarah en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais être là en avance. J’ai proposé à un camarade de lui donner des cours particuliers, on se voit ce soir.

\- D’accord, file de mon restaurant dans ce cas !

\- Passe le bonjour à Lily.

Steve monta à leur appartement par l’escalier de secours -leur « entrée secondaire »- qu’il utilisait pour se rendre au restaurant. Dans sa chambre, il fit un peu de tri dans ses affaires de cours, préparant celles dont il pensait avoir besoin et dégageant un espace de travail sur le bureau, jusque là encombré de matériel de dessin. Le blond rangea tous ses carnets de croquis dans un tiroir, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il aimait montrer à tout le monde.

Steve sursauta au coup de sonnette. Barnes était -presque- à l’heure, constata-t-il sur sa montre, un bon point pour lui, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Hey. Tu as trouvé facilement ?

Le brun ne répondit que par un haussement d’épaule. Il semblait légèrement mal à l’aise, un peu intimidé même. Steve le mena jusqu’à sa chambre, notant les regards discrets mais curieux de Barnes sur les lieux, rendant le blond excessivement conscient des quelques affaires qui trainaient, de ses posters de hockey, des cartes postales ou des photos collées aux murs.

\- Tu es aussi joueur de hockey... dit Barnes avec un mouvement de menton vers les affiches. Gabe m'a dit que t'étais leur "cap'taine"...

\- Oui, enfin, je ne suis capitaine que depuis deux jours... Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Gabe.

\- On a bossé un peu ensemble l'an dernier. C't'un type cool. Il m'a dit de pas être trop vilain avec toi.

Barnes souriait, et Steve se détendit aussi. La glace se brisait petit à petit.

\- Ouais, l'équipe est cool, approuva-t-il. Tu fais du tir, toi, non ?

-Hmm hmm, acquiesça l’autre. T'es renseigné, dis donc.

C’était un pur hasard, en réalité.

\- Tu connais p'têt Clint Barton ? C'est un ami, il fait du tir à l'arc, je suis allé à une compétition une fois avec lui.

Steve n’ajouta pas qu’il avait été impressionné par la dextérité dont Barnes avait fait preuve. Bon, l’enthousiasme de Clint avait été contagieux, aussi, mais même lui qui n’y connaissait pas grand-chose avait su reconnaitre l’adresse et la concentration du tireur.

\- Le Faucon? 'Fin... L'œil de Faucon... Le Faucon, c'était Sam Wilson, non? Je l'ai vu lors de quelques matchs. Un sacré rapide...

\- C'est vrai qu'ils se disputent le nom, tous les deux. Tu croiseras peut-être Sam tout à l’heure, d’ailleurs, il vit ici aussi.

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis Steve suggéra :

\- ...On s'y met ?

Tous deux s’assirent au bureau, l’air résigné pour le brun. Barnes sortit ses cours, semblant reconnaissant de n’avoir qu’un classeur relativement fin -l’année ne faisait que commencer.

\- Donc, récapitula Steve, t'as du mal en maths, en sciences, et en commerce c'est ça ? Je propose qu'on commence par les maths, c'est une matière transversale qui t'aidera pour les autres aussi. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à avoir du mal à suivre ?

Le visage de Barnes refléta son désespoir -le mot n’était pas trop fort- de se retrouver plongé dans un monde qu’il n’aimait pas et auquel il ne comprenait rien. Steve mesura alors l’ampleur du travail qui l’attendait, et se mit à suspecter d’autres difficultés non-anticipées.

\- Okay, euh... est-ce que ça allait l'an dernier ? Ou il faut aussi reprendre ça ?

\- J'ai... eu des cours... soupira Barnes. Genre, j'ai vaguement pigé comment marchent les euh fonctions ? Les équations un peu, aussi...

Il n’avait pas l’air très sûr de lui, alors Steve lui sourit pour l’encourager.

\- Très bien, ça fait ça en moins. Donc...

Il parcourut les notes de Barnes sous le regard dépité -voire dégouté- de celui-ci.

\- Tes cours sont vraiment... Désolé, mais c'est un bordel sans nom. Faut que tu sois plus clair, là tu ne risques pas de comprendre quoi que ce soit en te relisant

-Comment tu veux que j'écrive des cours cohérents si je pige pas la chose à la base? protesta Barnes.

\- Mais si tu ne notes rien, tu ne peux pas te relire pour essayer de comprendre chez toi. Cela dit, je suis d'accord, vaut mieux que tu essayes de comprendre bien. Je te filerai mes notes, comme ça tu pourras te concentrer sur ce que raconte Stark.

Barnes accepta d’un hochement de tête. Steve espéra qu’il ne regretterait pas sa générosité. Il n’aimait pas prêter ses cours, et espérait que son élève s’investirait, si déjà il lui dégageait du potentiel attentionnel.

-Euh... au fait... Que ce soit clair... Y a un truc à... fournir? demanda le brun. En échange de ton aide....

Steve se fustigea mentalement. Il avait encore oublié ce détail-qui-n’en-était-pas-un.

\- Merde, tu fais bien de me le rappeler... Euh, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quels sont les... tarifs habituels... J'ai pensé à quelque chose comme 10$ de l'heure, ça te va ?

C’était un joli compte bien rond, et cela ne semblait pas excessif au blond. Néanmoins, Barnes avait l’air d’hésiter et se mordillait la lèvre, la mine assez peu avenante.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est qu'il y a un sacré boulot avec moi... 'K...

\- Pour les maths, c'est sûr que tu devras mettre le paquet. On regarde ce que ça donne en sciences ?

Barnes hocha la tête, et Steve feuilleta ses cours et ses résultats d’examen. C’était bien mieux qu’en maths, les notes étaient meilleures et les notions semblaient comprises, intégrées. Seuls les exercices posaient problème, mais principalement à cause de leur usage des mathématiques. Cela ne serait peut-être pas si catastrophique que ça, finalement…

\- Bon, t'en fais une montagne, mais ça a l'air d'aller, en fait...

Il récolta un regard sombre en récompense de ses encouragements.

-Les notes suivent pas. J'dois passer cette année.

Steve essaya de se montrer positif.

\- Okay, t'as des sales notes, mais c'est pas les sciences elles-mêmes qui coincent, regarde la bio, c'est tout à fait correct. C'est quand il y a des formules et des calculs à faire, et ça on le travaillera en maths. Du coup on pourra juste le travailler en exercices d'application de maths.

-Donc... juste des maths et une pointe du reste?

\- Ca dépend, pourquoi tu nages en commerce ?

-C'est chiant.

Steve approuvait plutôt ce point de vue, ce n’était pas la matière qu’il préférait. Mais il avait choisi de suivre ces cours en toute connaissance de cause, pour pouvoir aider sa mère à tenir le restaurant.

\- Ca, j'peux rien faire pour toi. Mais pourquoi t'as pris cette option si t'aimes pas ça ?

Barnes poussa un soupir à décorner les bœufs, et pointa le plafond.

-Le paternel.

\- Pour... reprendre une entreprise familiale, j'imagine ? déduisit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. D'où ton obligation de résultats...

Le sourire blasé et sans joie de Barnes était une réponse explicite. Et le coup d’œil que le brun jeta à l’horloge un rappel de l’heure qui avançait sans que le tutorat n’ait vraiment commencé, mais Steve estimait nécessaire de savoir où il mettait les pieds.

\- C'est stupide, t'apprendras jamais rien si tu le fais pas pour toi... Il te fout la pression pour les autres matières aussi ?

-... Est-ce qu'on... pourrait s'attaquer au problème, s'il te plaît?

On y était.

\- Hé bien... j'ai rien préparé, je pensais surtout faire un... état des lieux, pour ce soir...

Steve essayait de ne pas paraitre trop nerveux, tout en se doutant que les mains fébriles qui fouillaient dans les feuilles étalées sur le bureau le trahissaient.

\- Alors, euh... On n'a qu'à commencer par revoir le programme de maths de l'an passé, ça devrait aller assez vite et comme ça, ça te remettra les choses en tête avant de s'attaquer aux cours de cette année.

-Ca marche... approuva Barnes bien que toute son attitude clame son peu d’enthousiasme.

Steve commença alors à reprendre le programme d’algèbre et les systèmes d’équation. Son élève suivait à peu près, n’avait pas trop de mal à réaliser les petits exercices d’application, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré. Son esprit semblait divaguer, et lorsque son inattention lui fit commettre une erreur de calcul stupide, Steve claqua des doigts devant son visage pour le ramener à la réalité. La réaction du brun fut immédiate : si ses yeux pouvaient tirer les mêmes balles que ses armes de tir, il ne serait pas resté grand-chose de son professeur particulier.

 -C'est bon, j'ai oublié le signe là, ok! s’agaça Barnes. C'est la fin du monde ?

\- Barnes, t'es pas concentré ! soupira le blond. Faut y mettre un peu du tien, ou tous les cours du monde te serviront à rien !

Steve était patient, et ne s’énervait pas facilement, mais il ne tenait pas à perdre son temps pour rien. Son élève avait semblé vraiment partant pour les cours lorsqu’il lui avait parlé plus tôt, mais là, il avait manifestement décroché, et s’il n’y mettait pas un peu de bonne volonté… Il comprenait bien que ce n’était pas facile, surtout pour une matière que l’on déteste, mais Barnes avait manifestement une bonne raison de remonter ses notes -Steve ne savait pas exactement de quoi son père l’avait menacé, mais ce n’était pas dur à imaginer.

Le regard de Barnes ne s’adoucit pas.

\- Y a d'autres moyens de le signaler que ça, répliqua-t-il en imitant le claquement de doigts de Steve.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, c'est pas une raison pour se braquer comme ça ! relativisa le blond légèrement blasé.

Au regard que Barnes jeta vers la porte, Steve comprit qu’il envisageait sérieusement de laisser tomber, mais il se ravisa -la menace paternelle devait vraiment être puissante. Le blond reprit donc ses explications avec un élève docile, mais résigné, fermé comme une palourde. Il faisait ce que lui demandait Steve, mais ne lui répondait plus que par monosyllabes malgré tous les encouragements que son tuteur lui adressait. Laborieusement, ils arrivèrent au bout du programme alors que Barnes montrait des signes évidents de fatigue. Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent et, après que Steve l’eut invité à entrer, Sam passa la porte. Il salua Bucky d’un hochement de tête avant de s’adresser à son colocataire :

\- Yo. Ca roule ?

\- Déjà là ? s’étonna Steve.

Il regarda sa montre et comprit : cela faisait deux heures que Barnes était là, pas étonnant qu’il n’en puisse plus.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, j'pensais pas te retenir si longtemps, j'imagine que t'es mort... s’excusa-t-il auprès de son élève.

Ce dernier avait l’air assommé, incapable d’aligner trois mots cohérents.

\- N'empêche, tu t'en es pas mal sorti, le félicita Steve. Quand est-ce que tu veux remettre ça ?

Son ton manquait d’assurance, il avait peut-être réussi à dégoûter Barnes définitivement. Mais celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage.

\- T'es dispo quand? demanda-t-il sans grande motivation.

\- Demain, éventuellement, ou jeudi.

 -... Euh... demain? Ou jeudi... J'sais pas...

Barnes clignait des yeux d’un air perdu, aussi Steve décida-t-il à sa place.

\- Okay, disons jeudi alors, ça te laissera le temps de te remettre. T'es venu en voiture ?

Le brun hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'te laisse pas repartir dans cet état, tu risques de te planter dans le premier arbre venu. T'as qu'à rester manger, si ça te dit ?

 -...J'ai pas bu ou fumé...

Il ne comprenait manifestement pas vraiment pourquoi Steve lui disait ça.

\- Mais t'as quand même l'air épuisé.

Sam avait observé la discussion sans intervenir jusque là, mais il décida d’y mettre son grain de sel.

\- Et la cuisine vaut le détour, renchérit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Barnes semblait toujours aussi indécis, et Sam trancha. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un prenne les choses en main après tout, et lui avait faim.

\- Okay, bougez pas, j’vais chercher la bouffe.

Il sortit de la chambre pour y revenir aussitôt.

\- Ou plutôt si, bougez et préparez la table !

\- Euh... Ok... accepta Barnes faiblement.

Steve lui sourit avant de préparer la table. Sam revint bientôt avec une casserole fumante dans laquelle se trouvait de l’Irish Stew en quantité suffisante pour trois personnes. Vu la rapidité qu’il avait mise, Sarah avait prévu que Steve invite son élève et préparé un plat pour eux en conséquence. Le blond assura le service et les trois jeunes hommes mangèrent de bon appétit. Sam avait toujours eu le contact facile, et la conversation roula sur des sujets divers, même si Barnes restait légèrement en retrait, un peu gêné. Le repas s’acheva, et Steve raccompagna Barnes qui avait repris quelques couleurs à la porte. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant trop comment conclure cette soirée studieuse.

\- Bon, ben… Rentre bien, et à demain en cours…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La publication se fera maintenant tous les 1er du mois.  
> Bonne rentrée à celles et ceux qui ont repris (ou qui vont reprendre) les cours, ou juste qui rentrent de vacances !

James accorda un maigre sourire à Rogers, un vague signe de la main à Wilson, souffla un remerciement et rejoignit à pas traînants sa voiture, à quelques rues de là. La nuit était tombée et les rues étaient relativement désertes. Il retrouva sa voiture intacte, contrairement à ce qu’il avait pu penser. Des amis s’étaient déjà plaints de dégradations dans ce genre de quartier. D’une certaine manière, il était chanceux.

Il s’installa avec une mine sombre au volant avant de se frotter les yeux. Il était épuisé. Et haïssait les mathématiques probablement plus qu’avant. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il poussa un grognement de frustration à l’idée du temps et de l’argent que ça allait lui coûter, tout en sachant qu’il aurait pu trouver bien pire. Il avait passé une partie de la journée à tâtonner pour voir qui était fiable et susceptible de l’aider. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus désolant entre devoir se contenter d’un fayot et s’apercevoir qu’aucune personne de son entourage n’était digne de confiance. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien : il était comme eux, ils étaient issus des mêmes éducations, modelés selon les mêmes principes. Si l’un venait demander de l’aide, il pouvait risquer à tout moment, à la moindre contrariété, de voir ce qu’il avait confié à l’autre divulgué et modifier à sa guise. _Calomniez, il en restera toujours quelque chose_ n’était pas qu’une citation pompeuse pour le milieu dans lequel il évoluait. Il croisa les doigts pour que cela ne soit pas le cas de celui de Steve Rogers, le « cap’taine »…

µµµ

-Tu es où ?

-Chez un ami, j’reviendrai demain matin pour me changer.

-Un ami…

-Un ami, oui. Un mec.

-Bon. Seul ?

-Que ? … Oui… Pas de souci à te faire.

-J’espère bien. À ce propos… ?

-J’ai trouvé quelqu’un pour me filer un coup de main en cours, oui.

-Je le connais ?

-Non.

-Il te connaît ?

-Non plus. Il connaît personne du coin. Ou de tes connaissances… Sa mère tient un restau, il héberge un ami à lui… Ce genre-là.

-Parfait. Moins de vingt-quatre heures pour te débrouiller, c’est bien, fils. 

-Hum… est-ce que par hasard il serait possible d’avoir de quoi payer l’ess…

Un clic suivi d’une tonalité le coupèrent au beau milieu de sa demande. C’était la manière de son père de refuser. Il souffla, agacé en mettant son téléphone en veille et le jeta sur le siège du passager.  Il se passa la main sur le visage, agacé, puis chercha des yeux de quoi l’occuper. Il fixa son attention sur la boîte à gants d’où il tira un paquet de cigarettes acheté des mois auparavant, une bouteille d’eau et le dernier Neil Gaiman qu’il s’était procuré, puis s’installa sur la banquette arrière pour la soirée et la nuit après avoir réglé le réveil de son téléphone. Il commença à lire avec attention et voracité- cet auteur avait un humour décalé qui lui parlait particulièrement, n’en déplaise à ses parents- mais au fil des pages, son esprit se mit à vagabonder ailleurs. À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, plus exactement.  Il laissa progressivement le livre lui tomber sur la poitrine, tandis qu’il observait sans vraiment les voir les étoiles qui scintillaient à travers ses vitres. Il revenait mentalement sur les heures qu’il avait passées chez Rogers. Maintenant que la pression et le stress du début étaient retombés, il avait l’impression de revivre d’une autre manière ces instants passés en compagnie du grand blond et de son souriant colocataire. Il n’avait pas vraiment parlé, lors du repas- consistant mais délicieux-, se sentant hors de son élément et ignorant la moitié de ce que se racontaient Rogers et Wilson, mais l’atmosphère qui se dégageait dans cette cuisine minuscule était quelque chose qui lui semblait… juste. Les voir bavarder de tout et de rien tout en mangeant sans grandes manières, même si Rogers avait un côté propre sur lui tandis que Wilson était l’incarnation de la détente absolue, tout cela sonnait… juste… C’était brut, sans chichi, ordinaire, banal, simple…

-… Commun… Trivial… ?

Il fit une moue puis accepta mentalement le mot en qualificatif attribuable à l’univers de Steve Rogers. Patient aussi… Mais bougrement agaçant. Bon sang, il revoyait encore ses doigts lui claquer au nez. Il détestait ça. Ça lui donnait l’impression d’être un abruti, un arriéré, et il ne supportait pas ça. En dehors de ça, et des remarques moyennement diplomatiques sur ses notes, le reste passait. Le gars avait l’air assez désintéressé pour lui proposer une somme au hasard, et avait l’air motivé pour le faire progresser. Il avait bien vu que lui aussi était fatigué, mais l’autre ne s’en était pas plaint, et avait même remarqué son état à lui. Il ajouta mère poule à la liste. Double mère poule, même, lorsqu’il le revit en train de s’assurer qu’il avait assez mangé. Il y avait des gens, comme ça… Celui-là… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentait aussi que celui-là allait rester discret sur ses lacunes et son comportement, tout ce qu’il avait critiqué avait relevé de sa pure mauvaise foi- comment ne pas l’être face à l’algèbre, soyons honnête- et avait manqué de cette pointe de jugement à laquelle il était habitué et qu’il redoutait à la longue. Bilan plutôt positif, boulette de viande blonde.

Il se frotta les yeux et chassa de son esprit d’autres réflexions avant de reprendre le livre, quelques pages en arrière. Il finirait deux chapitres puis dormirait tranquillement pour se réveiller au matin et faire un tour chez lui, histoire d’être présentable. Mine de, il était curieux- et appréhensif- de voir comment se comporterait Rogers le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre pour ce début de mois ! Un chapitre long, et pour lequel j'ai réussi à intégrer des images ! Je ne suis juste pas sure de ce qu'il faut faire au niveau des droits à l'image... Donc s'il faut les enlever, pas de souci. On espère qu'il vous plaira. En italique, les conversations par sms.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal…

\- Parce que je suis un prof consciencieux, Sam.

\- Au point de bosser depuis deux heures pour lui préparer ses cours, alors qu’il t’a à peine fait un signe de tête aujourd’hui.

\- On n’est pas amis, on ne va pas se fréquenter plus que ça en dehors du tutorat non plus.

\- Mais tu lui recopies quand même ton cours de maths… T’es trop gentil, Steve.

\- J’ai pensé les photocopier simplement, mais j’ai trop d’abréviations et de particularités dans ma prise de notes, Barnes arriverait pas à me relire. Et comme ça, je révise tout de suite.

\- … T’as besoin d’un coup de main ?

\- Nan, ça va, sourit Steve. Eventuellement, si tu veux bien me faire un peu de thé, ce serait gentil.

\- J’te ramène ça. Vous vous revoyez quand, pour le coup ?

\- Jeudi. J’lui ai filé un mot avec mon numéro de portable et l’heure, en disant d’appeler si ça ne va pas pour lui.

\- Ca va faire beaucoup, avec les entrainements en plus.

\- Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de rattraper ce qu’on a fait jusqu’à maintenant, en fait, d’où les séances intensives. Quand il suffira de reprendre ce que Stark a expliqué au cours d’avant, on pourra lever le pied sur les maths - et se pencher sur les sciences.

\- … Je t’admire, Steve…

\- T’as pas de patience avec les gens qui ont dépassé les 12 ans, pourquoi tu crois que t’es entraineur _junior_  ? Tu me ramènes mon thé, maintenant ?

\- T’es devenu autoritaire depuis que t’es Capitaine, dis donc !

Sam s’enfuit en riant alors que Steve lui jetait le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous la main -son maillot de hockey.

 

µµµ

 

Le mercredi, Steve reçu un message d’un numéro inconnu.

_« Test test, vous me recevez Rogers ? »_

Il sourit. Le brun avait un certain sens de l’humour, et il était certain qu’ils pourraient devenir amis, si son élève lui en laissait l’occasion… Il répondit aussitôt.

_« Je vous reçois fort et clair, Soldat Barnes. Fin de la transmission. »_

 

µµµ

 

L’enthousiasme de Steve retomba bien vite comme un soufflé au fromage. Cela faisait un bon quart d’heure qu’il tournait en rond en attendant son élève qui n’arrivait pas. Il consultait son téléphone toutes les dix secondes, espérant avoir reçu un message d’explication. C’était à devenir fou. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu’il entendit enfin retentir la sonnette de l’entrée. Il alla ouvrir, un peu fraichement.

\- Je t'attendais plus tôt.

Barnes avait une sale tête, pensa-t-il au même instant, et son empathie naturelle prit le dessus.

\-  Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Ai été retardé. D'solé...

Le brun s’excusait avec un peu de mauvaise grâce et beaucoup de défensive.

 - Je t'ai donné mon numéro, alors préviens la prochaine fois. ...Besoin d'en parler, ou sujet à éviter ?

Barnes sembla hésiter un instant, mais se ravisa en secouant la tête.

\- D'solé, le retour. On commence?

La réserve du brun n’étonna pas vraiment Steve qui se résolut à conclure l’affaire.

\- On commence.

Comme deux jours plus tôt, ils s’installèrent au bureau du blond qui sortit ses cours fraichement recopiés comme support de travail.

\- Vu qu’on a terminé de revoir le programme de l’an dernier, on va passer à ce qu’on a fait en début de semestre. Alors…

Barnes se montra compliant, même si l’abattement était clairement lisible sur son visage. Il hochait la tête en écoutant docilement son professeur particulier, tentait des réponses dans les exercices, se trompait avec une moue -adorable, par ailleurs- et recommençait avec une certaine persévérance. Steve faisait de son mieux pour le motiver, d’un sourire ou d’une parole encourageante. Ses efforts portaient doucement leurs fruits puisque Barnes se détendait légèrement. Très légèrement. Mais c’était toujours un début. Steve fronça les sourcils en repérant une erreur, il allait la signaler à Barnes mais celui-ci la corrigea à cet instant. Le blond lui adressa un sourire fier et fut ravi quand son élève le lui retourna  -le sourire était plus discret, mais bien présent.

\- Tu sais, t'as toujours l'air d'un condamné à mort quand on prononce simplement le mot "maths", mais t'es loin d'être un cas désespéré.

-... J'aime pas ça pour autant.

\- Et tu seras certainement jamais mathématicien, mais hey, t'as pas besoin de l'être.

Steve avait voulu positiver, mais il avait clairement manqué son coup. Barnes le regardait d’un air impénétrable.

\- Si tu l'dis... répliqua-t-il les yeux à nouveau rivés sur ses feuilles.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Il n’aimait pas du tout la manière dont Barnes évitait de nouveau son regard.

 - Tout ce que t'es censé faire, c'est bien remonter ta moyenne, non ? Pas décrocher le prix Nobel de Maths qu'on inventerait exprès pour toi, ou bien ?

\- On va dire ça...

Le brun tapotait nerveusement des doigts sur la table. Un enfant aurait pu dire qu’il mentait -au moins par omission.

\- T'as pas l'air convaincu, souligna Steve.

Barnes regarda par la fenêtre en silence avant de changer de sujet.

-Tes parents ont des projets pour toi ?

Il gardait un ton très neutre, indifférent. Un peu trop indifférent…

\- Mon père est mort, il y a des années, répondit Steve. Ma mère veut juste que je sois heureux, et de préférence pas à la rue.

Le blond avait calqué son attitude sur celle de Barnes : neutre, réservée. Mais intérieurement, il se réjouissait que son élève s’ouvre un peu à lui.

-... D'solé pour ton père, j'savais pas.

Barnes s’était retourné vers Steve quand celui-ci avait mentionné le décès de son père.

 - C'est rien, répondit le blond avait un geste négligent du bras. Ca date, en plus...

Il y avait longtemps qu’il avait fait la paix avec son passé -et avec Joseph Rogers. Son père qu’il aimait, et qui l’aimait, même s’il le montrait mal. Père qui se démenait pour sa famille, mais que seule une bouteille parvenait à détendre. Père mort au loin…

-... T'as quand même envie de rendre ta mère fière, non ? demanda Barnes.

\- Fière ? Steve haussa un sourcil étonné. Tant que je réussis ma vie, elle le sera. Elle est encore du genre à se saigner les veines pour moi, et à râler si j'en fais trop pour l'aider, sourit-il avec tendresse.

\- Et c'est quoi, réussir ta vie?

\- C'est vaste, comme question... J'dirais... Avoir mes amis près de moi, aimer et l'être en retour, avoir un job qui me permette de me payer mon logement et quelques loisirs, ce serait un bon début. Après, pour le boulot en question... Disons que j'ai un rêve que j'aimerais réaliser. Et toi, des rêves ?

Pour le coup, Barnes avait vraiment l’air intéressé par ce que racontait son professeur. Il rit brièvement à la question.

\- Toi d'abord, éluda-t-il.

\- C'est...

Steve était un peu gêné. Sans en faire un secret d’Etat, il n’aimait pas beaucoup parler de son ambition plus ou moins avouée. Surtout que s’il y avait le rêve d’un côté, il y avait la nécessité absolue, ancrée dans son esprit, d’aider sa mère avec le restaurant.

\- J'aimerais travailler dans l'art, avoua-t-il quand même. Pas sculpteur, ou quoi, mais... dans l’illustration, ce genre de choses...

-  Tu dessines ? demanda Barnes le sourcil levé.

\- J'ai suivi des cours d'art, oui. C'est de moi, ça, dit-il en pointant un paysage au mur -l’une de ses rares œuvres à être affichée.

Il rougit un peu en attendant l’inévitable commentaire -une des raisons pour lesquelles il n’aimait pas montrer son travail, même si Barnes avait l’air sincèrement admiratif.

-Joli... Tu fais que des paysages ou...?

\- Non, des portraits aussi, mais c'est plus difficile je trouve.

Il y eut un silence, puis Barnes sauta à nouveau du coq à l’âne.

-... Euh... c'est compté en cours ce qu'on fait là où... ?

\- Compté... en cours ? demanda Steve perplexe.

\- On est en train de... discuter, là. Je sais pas. On y a passé une bonne heure et demie. Le cours est fini ?

\- Ca dépend, si t'es pas trop mort on peut continuer un peu. Mais... Tu tiens le compte des minutes de cours ?

Cette obsession vis-à-vis du temps commençait à vraiment intriguer Steve.

\- J'ai... hum j'ai pas une réserve d'argent inépuisable, donc... m'en veux pas si je cherche à savoir quand je dois payer et quand je peux m'en passer.

Steve plissa le nez. Les Barnes étaient connus dans toute la ville comme une famille aisée -doux euphémisme. James était fils unique, et avait toujours été à la pointe de la mode, avec les gadgets dernier cri ou cette voiture qui devait coûter un bras. Et il… négociait des cours particuliers ? Barnes n’avait jamais été près de ses sous. Pas compliqué dans ces conditions d’additionner 1 et 1.

\- Tes parents t'ont coupé les vivres ?

L’effet fut immédiat : Barnes se renfrogna, roula des yeux légèrement paniqués, fit une moue et détourna le regard tout en minimisant la portée de ce qu’il avait dit.

\- Je... Je veux me débrouiller seul pour passer l'année, ok?

Et merde… Le mensonge était évident, Barnes n’avait pas le choix : ses yeux étaient ceux d’une biche prise dans les phares d’une voiture. Il ne chercherait pas à économiser 10$ s’il n’y était pas contraint. Steve avait simplement voulu rendre service à un camarade, en proposant ses cours, mais il n’avait pas les moyens de se montrer désintéressé non plus…

\- Je pensais à un truc au mois, en comptant une heure et demie par séance, je pense que c'est une bonne moyenne.

Barnes n’avait pas quitté son air traqué, mais il approuva néanmoins.

\- Pas con, oui. Va pour ça.

Une minute de silence s’égrena doucement. Barnes était fier, et pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée ou ses sentiments sur la place publique… Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas répondu aux questions de Steve -et ne le ferait certainement pas, ou pas ce soir du moins… Mieux valait retourner sur un terrain plus stable.

\- On s'y remet, du coup ?

Le brun acquiesça, soulagé d’avoir évité les questions mais agacé qu’elles aient été posées. Il continua les exercices, finit la page en tirant la langue mais sans erreur. Steve le félicita d’une pression sur l’épaule, mais son sourire était plus incertain qu’avant. Barnes sourit légèrement aussi, et s’empressa de récupérer ses affaires.

\- Fini pour aujourd'hui, alors, commenta Steve.

-Semble bien.

Barnes balança son sac sur une épaule, s’enfuyant littéralement, l’air éreinté mentalement. Steve le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte.

 - ... Tu me parleras, un jour ?

Le brun se figea la main sur la poignée.

\- Quoi donc?

\- T'es doué pour faire parler, mais pour ce qui est de te confier...

-Pourquoi tu veux que je me confie?

\- Hey, je t'ai confié mon rêve, quand même. Alors si ça n'a aucune chance d'être un jour réciproque, dis-le-moi, c'est tout.

-... Tu voulais quoi au juste en me proposant ton aide ? Barnes semblait perplexe.

\- Etre sympa, c'est tout. Mais entre les relations ami-ami et prof-élève...

\- Oui ? encouragea Barnes.

\- Je sais ce que moi, je préfère, mais si de ton côté je serai jamais que ton prof, d'accord. Ca me va aussi.

-... Tu me connais pas, Rogers...

Le brun semblait perdu dans les motivations possibles de Steve. Lui se serait manifestement très bien contenté du rôle de professeur que s’était donné Steve.

\- Justement, si tu me parles pas je te connaitrai jamais. J'suis pas en train de te demander une amitié éternelle, hein, j'voulais juste savoir si j'aurais cette occasion de te connaitre ou pas.

Barnes se passa la main sur le visage d’un air las.

 - C'est pas la journée, désolé... Sincèrement. Bonne soirée. A demain en cours.

\- Je parlais pas spécialement de ce soir, répondit doucement Steve, mais juste... Si tu pouvais éviter de te refermer comme une porte de prison... A plus, rentre bien.

La porte se referma sur Barnes. Au bruit de pas dans les escaliers, il les descendait en quatrième vitesse, pressé de se changer les idées et de décompresser. Steve soupira. Il devait vraiment s’y prendre comme un manche…

 

µµµ

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Steve griffonnait sur son carnet, affalé dans son fauteuil. Il voulait s’entrainer à faire des portraits et avait pris le premier magazine à lui être tombé sous la main pour s’inspirer. Film Quaterly, avec un homme en couverture -Steve était incapable de mettre un nom sur les visages des acteurs. Soit, ça ferait un modèle acceptable. Le son du vibreur de son portable fit vibrer la table basse en verre.

_Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Les portes de prison sont pas évidentes à dérouiller et rien ne garantit qu'on aime ce qu'il y a derrière._

_Bel effort, merci. J'apprécie :)_ lui répondit sincèrement Steve.

_Quel effort?_

_D'ouvrir un peu la porte._

_Je ne fais que signaler qu’elle peut l'être._

_C'est déjà beaucoup_

_T'es bizarre. Mais sympathique_

Cela fit rire doucement Steve.

_Merci, j'imagine. Bizarre dans quel sens?_

Barnes ne répondit pas à la question, mais envoya une pièce jointe à son message. Un magnifique coucher de soleil sur un lac entouré d'arbres.

Le blond en resta scotché. C’était sublime, et si c’était là où était Barnes, il voulait bien le rejoindre tout de suite. Mais l’autre ne répondait toujours pas à ses questions.

_C’est magnifique, mais ça me dit pas en quoi je suis bizarre._

_T'es pas bizarre. Désolé si ça t'a ennuyé. Bye._

_Ca m'ennuie pas. T'es plutôt distrayant, en fait._

Barnes s’était à nouveau rétracté, et les messages ne permettaient pas au blond de faire passer ce qu’il aurait voulu dire. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas rester sur cette note un peu discordante, et qu’il pensait que cela pourrait faire sourire l’autre, Steve lui envoya une photo de son dessin. Ou plutôt, de sa tentative assez nulle.

_J'arrive à rien ce soir_

_C'est Anthony Hopkins ou Judy Garland?_

Steve sourit franchement. Bon, il ne connaissait pas les dites personnes, mais quelles qu’elles soient, son portrait ne ressemblait tellement à rien que c’était fort possible.

_Question pertinente, il faut bien l'avouer._

Il lui envoya une nouvelle photo, celle du dessin dans la corbeille à papier, et vérifia dans le magazine le nom de l’homme en question.

_C'était Ryan Reynolds, au fait. Enfin, c'était censé être Ryan Reynolds, quoi._

_Si t'as pas de modèle, hein. Au choix :_

_ _

  


Steve nota de ne pas lui avouer qu’il _avait_ un modèle, en fait, mais qu’il avait surtout la tête à sa conversation avec Barnes plutôt qu’à son crayon.

_...wow. jpeux demander pourquoi tu faisais cette tête ?_

_Faut une explication?_

Steve fit une moue. Barnes avait un air tellement fou, oublieux des conventions… Cela lui donnait un côté attachant, et il était sûr que l’histoire derrière la photo était particulièrement savoureuse, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses -il en avait déjà trop fait de ce côté-là.

_Mon imagination me fournit toute sorte de scénarios plus improbables les uns que les autres. A toi de voir si tu préfères la laisser travailler ^^_

_Imagine ce que tu veux_

_En tous cas c'est inspirant_ , répondit Steve avec une photo du travail en cours.

_Pour le moment on me reconnait pas_

_Ah ? Pourtant c'est exactement tes sourcils ^^_

Barnes ne répondit pas et Steve craignit un instant de l’avoir vexé par cette plaisanterie stupide. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le dessin était presque fini et le blond lui envoya une nouvelle photo de son travail avec en commentaire :

_Et maintenant ?_

_Pas mal pour un croquis. Pourquoi avoir pris cette photo-là?_

_Elle m'a fait rire. Sur l'autre, t'avais un air sérieux, presque triste -me demande pas pourquoi j'y vois ça._

Et il préférait le visage ouvert et déconneur de son élève, à l’autre, tellement plus froid au fond. La première photo montrait le visage public de Barnes, ce qu’il donnait à voir à tout le monde. Avec l’autre, il se sentait privilégié, en quelque sorte. Enfin, si ça se trouvait, Steve était juste en train de se faire un film.

 _Bien fait, n'empêche. Sur ce, bonne nuit, y a plus de lumière du tout. À demain_ , conclut Barnes.

_Jte file l'original quand je l'ai terminé. A demain._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les paroles en italique au début sont en français. De même que les sms qu'ils s'envoient. Si jamais ce n'est pas clair, dites-le nous et on changera la mise en page.

_-Gab’ ! Gab’ ! Hé ! Tu croiras jamais ce que j’ai dans ma poche !_

_-… Pitié, dis-moi que cette blague n’est pas aussi faite chez vous…_

_-Mais non, crétin, regarde ! Cinq places ! Rien que pour moi ! Tu peux le croire ?_

_-… Jacques, t’as pas braqué une ouvreuse, hein ?_

_-Non, j’ai juste été le seul à participer à un concours de l’amicale de cinéma. Que des questions sur la Nouvelles Vague et Amélie Poulain, forcément…_

_-Forcément…_

_-Tiens, un billet pour toi. Ils sont bons jusqu’à la dernière séance de samedi. Elle vient quand, ta Québécoise ?_

_-Samedi soir… Genre… tard…_

_-Ah… Oui… Bon… Ben écoute, un billet pour toi quand même. Il sera pas dit que Jacques Dernier aura ignoré son Yankee préféré._

_-Ta bonté te perdra, Frenchie._

_-Je sais, je sais… Bon, celle-là pour le Cap’taine, celle-là pour l’Oncle Sam…Dum-Dum, Monty et Morita ont leurs jobs…Voyons…_

_-Dis donc, c’est bien « No Pain, No Tartine » que je lis sur ton t-shirt ?_

_-Exact, cher monsieur… Celle-là pour moi…_

_-Et c’est pour mouâââh. Merci bôcoup._

-Hey ! M’sieur Stark ! C’est pas cool !

-Plaît-il, jeune homme ? Cette place est la moindre des compensations pour chaque explosion qui a été et sera faite durant vos heures de travaux pratiques de cette merveilleuse discipline de chimie.

-Vous faîtes un cours sur trois ! Le professeur Banner a plus de mérite que vous, à ce sujet.

-Qu’entends-je ? Il ne m’a jamais parlé d’explosion dans ses cours, lui.

-Fallait mieux nettoyer vos tubes à essai.

-Tu as ajouté simplement du sel dans de l’eau distillée, Jacques. Reconnais que c’est assez improbable.

-Humpf… C’est juste signe que la pyrotechnie m’appelle et vit dans mes petits gènes. J’veux bien vous accorder le billet, m’sieur Stark. Mais faudra payer un coup à tous ceux qui vont venir après le film.

-Rien d’alcoolisé vous concernant, cela va sans dire.

-Vous non plus, alors. Le professeur Banner nous a dit que quand vous venez le voir sur le palier d’en face, vous causez qu’en formules scientifiques genre « T’aurais pas de l’acide acétylsalicylique avec de l’H2O ? Chuis en manque de C6H12O6 ».

-Exact… Il vous raconte beaucoup de choses, hum…

-Ah ça… Il avait dit quoi encore, Jacques ? Vous étiez de la même promo et vous étiez tout le temps un brin pompette.

-C’est pas comme ça qu’il a formulé, mais ouais, c’est ça. Genre… Vous étiez à peine conscient d’avoir eu votre diplôme avec félicitations du jury, et vous passez pour un gars super sérieux, et tout. Ils vous connaissaient vraiment pas, faut croire.

-Juste ciel, oui… Mes années d’université sont un flou complet… À ma décharge, mes petits biquets, j’ai la gueule de bois persistante. Je bois une fois, mais les effets durent plus longtemps que la moyenne.

-Comme ma _grand-mie_ Odette, quoi. Elle a toujours pas récupéré de sa cuite lors de la Libération.

-… Hé bien, je suppose que _grand-mie_ Odette est une personne tout à fait charmante et appréciable.

-Mouais… J’vous dis pas ce qu’elle a fait une fois à un gars qui avait osé pissé sur ses rosiers…

-Oh pitié, Jacques, lui raconte pas…

-Bon, bon…

-Hein ? Ah mais non, hein ! Là, je veux savoir !

-Z’avez pas un cours, là ?

-Et vous ?

-Pause.

-Ouais. Pause, m’sieur.

-Pareil. Fais-moi de la place, Jones, j’ai une histoire française à entendre de la part de l’artificier royal.

-On leur a coupé la tête y a bien deux siècles, vous savez, m’sieur Stark.

-Détail, détail. Donc… ce type qui est allé se soulager sur les rosiers de mémé…

-Oh pitié…

-Bon alors donc c’est un mec qui avait sans doute bien bien picolé dans le bar du village, et…

µµµµµ

-…

-Hey, Jones.

-Barnes…

-J’peux m’asseoir, ou bien ?

-J’t’en prie.

- _Comment ça va_  ?

- _Ca va bien, merci_. Bonne prononciation, je suis impressionné.

-Tu parles. Entre ça et _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ , t’as l’intégralité de ce que je sais dire en français.

-C’est déjà pas si mal. Et toi ? Ça roule ?

-Ca fait aller…

-T’es plutôt discret, ces derniers temps… Ton groupe de potes semble t’avoir pris en grippe…

-Merci de le remarquer et de le présenter de la sorte.

-Le prends pas mal. J’ai jamais trop pu les voir, et réciproquement. C’est de bonne guerre.

-Un miracle qu’on s’entende, alors.

-Tu l’as dit. T’es un connard arrogant, hein, tu le sais aussi, Barnes. Mais t’es encore sauvable, j’pense, toi.

-Ah ouais ?

-T’as l’air tellement désabusé en riant comme ça… Allons, j’parie que d’ici la fin de l’année, le Captain te fera enfin sourire pour de vrai.

-Pari pris. Vingt dollars ?

-Tenu. Tu le connais pas encore très bien, mais crois-moi, toi aussi tu vas pas pouvoir résister à ce foutu charisme qu’il a. Et cette andouille n’en abuse même pas…

-Mouais… ‘Fin pour le moment, c’est surtout les maths qui me montent à la gorge quand je le vois…

-Il m’a dit que t’étais pas le plus facile des élèves, c’est vrai… mais avant qu’tu fasses ton roulement d’yeux professionnel, Barnes, il a aussi dit qu’t’étais quelqu’un de relativement correct. Et une anguille.

-Une anguille ?

-Une anguille. Tu sais, le poisson tout gluant qui…

-Je sais ce qu’est une anguille, Jones. Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

-Ton art d’éluder les questions ?

-…

-Il a aucune malice, tu sais. C’est même assez déroutant. S’il te demande quelque chose, c’est parce qu’il se sent concerné pour le bien-être des personnes.

-Ouais ouais… On me l’a déjà sorti, ce discours.

-Le Captain est à part. C’est… limite un produit d’expérience. Genre ils lui ont injecté un truc, une dose de radiations et paf.

-Jones, t’as bu ?

-Ah pitié, non non. J’ai pas bu, juré… Ah bon sang, Jacques…

-Tu t’es brouillé avec ton Français ?

-Non non… Dis voir… Tu fais quoi samedi ?

-Euh… J’pensais traîner chez McKenzie, mais bon… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant, tu sais que tu vas te faire un ciné. Tiens.

-… Euh ?

-Discute pas. Prends. J’ai pas vraiment d’idée à qui donner ça, donc voilà. Jacques a raflé les lots d’un énième concours et il a distribué ça à quelques-uns… dont Steve.

-Rogers y sera ?

-Si j’te l’dis. Je sais pas encore ce qu’ils veulent voir et quand, mais le professeur Stark s’est invité, et a promis de payer un verre au groupe. Faudra que tu demandes à Steve pour les détails.

-Tu veux pas y aller ? J’veux dire… c’est ta bande d’amis…

-Ma _petite_ _chérie_ arrive tout fraîchement de Montréal le soir-même. Disons que… j’veux un peu de tranquillité.

-Je vois… Dans ce cas, si ça te dépanne, hein. Merci.

-De rien. C’est Jacques qu’il faudra remercier. Lui et sa manie de tenter le moindre concours qui passe.

-J’y penserai…

-Et pour en revenir à Steve… Vois ce billet comme une opportunité de le connaître un peu mieux. Il vaut vraiment le coup, et… mets ça sur mon intuition de génie, mais… j’pense sincèrement qu’vous deux vous pouvez faire quelque chose de cool. Me demande pas pourquoi.

-Pas besoin. T’es le psy du coin.

-Quasi-psy. On me dit pas tout.

-Mais tu déduis beaucoup. Un peu trop, parfois, même…

-Tu penses que j’ai tort, en t’offrant ça ?

-… Non… J’pense surtout que tu tiens à tes vingt dollars.

-J’monte à cinquante. Parce que t’es pas un mauvais bougre, Barnes. T’es pas finaud, mais t’as un bon fond.

-La franchise à la Jones… Tu fréquentes trop les Français, toi…

 

µµµµµµ

 

 

Gabe Jones le laissa pour rejoindre Jacques qui lui faisait signe de loin. Il consulta sa montre avec une moue. Ils devaient partir pour l’entraînement, probablement. Et lui attendait Saoirse et Jonas, assis sur le dossier d’un banc. Trish était rentrée plus tôt pour ses cours de musique, il allait pouvoir profiter de leur hypocrisie une heure ou deux. Mine de, ils lui manquaient quand même.

-Hey, James.

-Salut James.

Il constata avec amertume leurs visages souriants mais crispés, mais répondit avec sa nonchalance habituelle dans ce genre de situation :

-Le plus vieux couple du quartier. Comment on se porte ?

-Oh, ben rien de très neuf…

-Hmm hmm… marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête tout en fouillant sans chercher dans les fichiers de son téléphone portable.

Un silence malaisé s’installa. Il n’avait pas envie de faire d’effort ou de mettre les choses à plat pour l’heure. Pour l’heure… il voulait juste leur faire payer ce qu’il prenait comme une trahison de leur part, il voulait leur faire payer le fait d’être comme les autres et leurs priorités… Il pouvait les apercevoir du coin de l’œil, à se regarder et à s’encourager pour briser ce silence qu’il utilisait comme un reproche.

-Tu… Tu voudrais venir chez Anttonen ? Il fait une soirée… Y paraît que tu devais aller chez McKenzie, mais…

-Non. Et non aussi pour McKenzie. Chuis déjà pris.

Sa réponse se fit claquante, comme une gifle en pleine face, dans la leur. Le petit plaisir mesquin qui lui agitait les tripes avec euphorie et excitation. Il se prit le temps de ranger son téléphone et de les fixer l’un et l’autre avant de sourire.

-Tu sais, tenta Jonas en haussant les épaules- mauvais comédien, songea James, j’fais ça mieux qu’toi, t’es trop crispé pour rendre ça naturel- Trish sera pas là, et…

-Et ça reste non. Désolé.

Ou pas. Il voyait leur embarras, mais en ce qui les concernait, il ne pouvait dire si c’était une peine réelle de voir un ami se montrer rancunier ou bien l’inquiétude de voir un point de réseau social se détériorer- horreur ! malheur !- , à moins que leurs parents à eux aussi s’en soient mêlés… Son amertume monta d’un cran, mais son sourire persista. Il laissa ses yeux parler pour lui. Soairse soupira.

-Écoute, James… Faut nous comprendre…

-Je pense que je suis bien placé pour ça, tu crois pas ?

-C’est ridicule de se perdre de vue comme ça…

-Vous avez fait votre choix, les gars. À vous d’assumer.

-J’pouvais pas laisser Trish…

-Fous-moi la paix avec cette…

Il retint la quantité de mots qui lui venaient en tête. Trop risqué de déclarer une guerre ouverte. Il avait déjà assez sur le dos pour l’heure. Leur heure, son heure à elle, viendraient.

-Elle a plus de valeurs à vos yeux que moi, le message est passé. Je m’y tiens. Je vous la laisse. Sur ce…

Il s’empara de sa veste et s’éloigna sans un regard, un sentiment de triomphe lui gonflant le torse de fierté. Bon sang, que se venger pouvait être jouissif… Et plus c’était mesquin, plus c’était bon… Il avait intérêt à filer doux à la maison, c’était à prévoir. Mais quelle compensation…

µµµ

Une fois la voiture garée à son point habituel, il sortit son repas empaqueté à la va-vite chez lui, ainsi que la bouteille de soda encore fraîche et entreprit de manger. Ses parents ne seraient pas là de la soirée, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de préférer le confort relatif des sièges de sa voiture et la compagnie de la tribu de canards et de poules d’eau qui avaient appris depuis que le froissement de papier signifiait bouffe gratuite.  Il observa les canetons tardifs de l’année rester à distance de la berge une fois repus tandis que leur mère se gorgeait encore de croûte de pain et de pelure de pomme. Il sortit son téléphone, laissant les volatiles piailler en contrebas et visa l’agglutination de duvet et de becs. Un zoom. Clic.

Tout à sa mastication, il jugea positivement son cliché et l’enregistra. L’idée de l’envoyer à Rogers lui monta en tête furtivement. Il avala sa bouchée, en reprit une autre et mâcha pensivement. Il s’était engagé à se rendre à leur séance ciné aussi bien auprès de Gabe Jones que de Saoirse et Jonas, et puis une petite séance gratuite n’était pas à négliger non plus. Sur le coup, il se demanda si Gabe avait aussi déduit son amour pour le septième art ou si c’était une pure coïncidence. Avec ce type, dur à dire… Il regarda l’heure et tenta le message ; Steve Rogers avait probablement terminé l’entraînement.

 

_Hey. Gabe m'a dit que tu allais aussi à la séance ciné demain._

La réponse ne prit que quelques secondes. Quelque part, cela lui fit plaisir.

_Yep. Tu viens aussi ?_

Il pouvait entendre la question dans la voix claire et enjouée du blond. Il devait avoir les idées plus noires qu’il le pensait, à se raccrocher à un détail pareil…

_Oui. C'est quel film?_

_Les Gardiens de la Galaxie. C'est chouette :)_

Un blockbuster bien torché, impeccable. Ça sonnait coloré, agité, assumé,... Parfait…

_Que tu viennes, je veux dire_

L’ajout le tendit une fraction de seconde. Les démonstrations désintéressées et naïves d’affection en apparence était souvent signe d’un retour de bâton plus ou moins méchant dans les jarrets. Il repensa à Gabe et à sa volonté de le persuader que Steve était un gars aux principes admirables… Une relation sociale était toujours à double sens d’aussi loin qu’on lui avait appris. L’affectif ne pesait pas dans la balance. C’était un plus dispensable. Il grimaça en constatant que l’autre ne semblait pas le moins du monde au courant de ces faits immuables… Enfin… Restons neutre, se dit-il, et ça passera.

_Un Marvel, cool. Quel ciné ? Quelle heure ?_

_Le R., 15h30._

Salles grandes, fauteuils confortables. Bon bon, la journée s’annonçait sous de bons auspices, au fur et à mesure qu’il en apprenait dessus.

Ç _a marche. Qui d'autre vient ?_

_Sam, Clint et une amie à lui, Jacques (Dernier), et apparemment Stark s'est invité._

Il roula des yeux en voyant le nom du professeur de maths s’afficher. Cette matière lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? C’était à la limite du stalking, là. Et pas moyen d’aller se plaindre aux flics. Très malins, les maths, très malins… Un autre nom attira son attention.

_Clint. Barton?_

_Oui._

_Ok._

Il renifla mais sourit néanmoins. Le gars du club de tir à l’arc. Ce saligaud était un sérieux concurrent quand il s’agissait de toucher une cible à distance. Légère rivalité, mais esprit bon enfant. Il connaissait donc vaguement deux personnes avec qui il n’était pas en conflit ou en tension. De mieux en mieux. _Gabe Jones, un jour, il faudrait que je te demande les chiffres du loto…_ Le portable vibra à nouveau.

_Puisqu'on en parle, tu y vas comment ?_

_Bagnole. Toi?_

_Disons que je recherche une âme charitable disposant d'un siège de libre dans sa voiture. As-tu pitié de moi ? *yeux de chiot*_

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. Ce mec le prenait vraiment pour un pote, décidément… Sans rien savoir de lui, ni mentionner ce qu’il avait, qui il était… On parlait du type qui aurait pu lui demander bien plus et qui n’en a rien fait… Et ces yeux de chiot l’intriguaient… Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant, puis se lança. Il avait envie de légèreté, de non-prise de tête.

_Fais voir cette tête, que j'y réfléchisse..._

L’image qu’il lui envoya le fit rire. Cette bouille… Misère. Combien il en avait fait craquer de la sorte ? Ok, le gars était… Il avait des atouts à lui. À commencer par cette autodérision qui lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

 

  _Très bien tu as réussi à battre ça_ –il lui envoya la photo des canetons, l’envie de partager cette image avec lui l’ayant pris pour ne plus le lâcher-. _Très fort, Rogers. Quelle heure?_

_Ce qui t'arrange et qui nous fait arriver à temps pour la séance. Merci vieux :) C’est adorable. Tu les as pris à l’instant ?_

_15h devant chez toi, ça te va? Il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Le soleil est trop bas maintenant._

_C'est parfait de mon côté_

_À demain, dans ce cas_

_Bonne soirée_

Il ferma ses messages et posa son portable à côté. Son esprit était un étrange mélange de calme et de perturbations. Il sentait qu’il évoluait sur un terrain dont on l’avait tenu écarté depuis son enfance, et savait qu’il n’en connaissait ni les règles, ni les principes, du moins pas assez bien pour s’y fondre avec aisance et assurance. Il avait bien vu comment Rogers et son ami interagissaient, et quelque part… quelque part… ça lui faisait envie… Son portable vibra à nouveau. Il regarda l’écran. Jonas. Il éteignit l’appareil, le jeta sur le siège passager, s’empara d’un bouquin et se glissa sur la plage arrière.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve attendait son chauffeur sur le trottoir. Il craignait vaguement un retard, jusque-là Barnes n’avait pas été un modèle de ponctualité, mais la perspective de cours de maths devait être moins réjouissante que celle d’un bon film, puisque la -superbe- voiture se gara devant lui précisément à l’heure convenue.

Le blond s’assit en saluant Barnes.

\- C’est bien que tu viennes, lui dit-il après les politesses d’usage.

\- J'avoue avoir été un peu surpris d'être invité...

\- C’est Gabe. Règle d’or, quand il parle, écouter attentivement mais ne pas se prendre la tête avec : ce qu’il dit, c’est souvent vrai mais encore plus souvent incompréhensible sur le coup, sourit Steve.

\- J'en déduis que t'as pas de copine à emmener. Sinon je serais pas là.

\- Parfaitement célibataire, oui. Mais t'es pas une roue de secours, hein.

Le regard du brun était sceptique, alors Steve rajouta :

\- C’est comme ça, celui qui propose le truc, ou en l’occurrence qui a des billets, décide qui il invite. Si t’as envie d’ajouter quelqu’un, mère, frangin ou copine, démerde-toi. Pas de passe-droit. Regarde Clint et sa copine.

Sans répondre, Barnes gara la voiture à quelques rues du cinéma.

\- Votre carrosse est arrivé, sieur Rogers.

\- Merci, Firmin, répondit Steve du ton le plus pédant prout-prout qu’il pu, avant d’éclater de rire, incapable de rester sérieux.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture que Barnes verrouilla soigneusement et se rendirent devant le cinéma. Ils étaient les premiers.

\- Vu la classe de ta bagnole, ce serait plutôt moi dans le rôle du chauffeur, n'empêche, commenta Steve.

\- Tu plaisantes? J'laisse personne d'autre conduire ma beauté. C'est pas Barton, là bas?

\- Si, bien vu.

Steve lui fit un signe du bras pour indiquer leur présence.

\- Barton, fit Barnes.

\- Barnes, fit Barton.

\- Natasha.

La voix claire interrompit l’échange de regards des deux rivaux des champs de tir et fit sourire Steve qui lui serra la main.

\- 'Chanté, répondit Barnes.

Le regard qu’il lui portait était clairement admiratif de sa plastique, mais la jolie rouquine l’ignora au profit de Clint.

\- J'vais chercher les billets.

Natasha partit en direction des caisses, et le brun la suivit du regard avec une moue désabusée. Un vent n’était jamais bien agréable. Barnes se détourna de la jeune femme et changea de sujet.

\- Jolie place aux championnats cet été, Clint.

\- Merci. J'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, mais bon.

Barnes eut un sourire en coin, croyant certainement à de la fausse modestie.

\- Ah, Sam est là, remarqua Steve en le saluant de loin.

\- Yo. Clint, t'es tout seul, j'croyais que tu ramenais quelqu'un ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Natasha est allée prendre nos billets, big boss. Comment va?

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main virile.

\- Bah, deux-trois trucs pas cools au taf... Disons qu'un bon film bien marrant me fera pas de mal pour me changer les idées.

Sam travaillait comme bénévole dans un centre d’aide sociale, où il s’occupait du « salon de thé ». C’était une retraitée qui avait créé la pièce, en disant : « je n’ai aucun talent, si ce n’est le thé et la conversation », mais avait décidé de mettre ces talents au service des autres. L’idée avait plu aux résidents qui savaient y trouver une oreille attentive et sans jugement. Mais parfois, souvent, les histoires étaient sombres et Sam avait besoin de décompresser.

Barnes s’était un peu éloigné pour regarder les films à l’affiche. Natasha, elle, revenait tout juste avec les billets fraichement achetés. Elle tendit le sien à Clint et se tourna vers le nouveau du groupe avec un charmant sourire.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Sam devait bénir sa peau noire qui l’empêchait de rougir, pour le coup. Il savait assez bien cacher son trouble, mais pas assez pour éviter le coup d’œil entendu qu’échangèrent Steve et Barnes. Dans son immense bonté, le blond vint en aide à son colocataire qui peinait à trouver un sujet de conversation.

\- Et du coup, Natasha, d'où tu connais Clint ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Disons qu'on s'est croisés au bon moment.

Steve allait demander des précisions quand Jacques déboula derrière lui en le prenant par les épaules.

\- Et les voilà~! Salut, les gars!

\- Bongsouar, Jacques, essaya Steve malgré son accent.

Frenchie lui fit la grâce de ne pas se vexer et lui répondit avec un sourire, puis salua tous les autres.

\- Hey, salut Barnes!

\- Salut, Dernier. Merci encore pour l'invit'... 'fin de l'avoir passée à Gabe.

\- Pas d'souci.

Jacques lui fit un clin d’œil amical et enchaina :

\- Tout le monde est prêt à voir ce petit bijou de funk?

\- Moi oui, Dernier. Messieurs. Mademoiselle.

Dans un élan de… difficile à dire avec Stark, en fait… le professeur se pencha cérémonieusement sur la main de Natasha qui roula des yeux. Tous ceux qui avaient été ou étaient encore ses élèves poussèrent un soupir.

\- C'est que le début, hein, fit Jacques.

\- Ouais, souffla Clint.

\- Faites vos martyrs, je sais qu'en cherchant bien, vous m'adorez, affirma Stark.

Barnes échangea un coup d’œil à Steve et, la main sur sa gorge, mima un étranglement. L’éclat de rire de Steve fit se retourner le professeur.

\- Barnes, mon petit Barnes, c'est pas contre vous, ces notes, vous le savez, hein?

\- J'espère bien.

\- Parfois j'vous mets des points juste pour le sourire désespéré que vous me servez en rendant votre copie. Mais je garde espoir qu'un jour ça fasse tilt dans ce petit crâne qu'est le vôtre.

\- On y travaille, fit Steve avec un sourire encourageant pour Barnes.

\- Bon, ils ont l’air d'avoir ouvert la salle, remarqua Dernier. On y va?

Le groupe s’avança, et à l’arrière, Natasha se rapprocha de Clint.

\- Ca va aller pour...?

Elle fit un geste discret vers son oreille.

\- T'inquiètes, on a choisi ce ciné exprès, répondit l’archer.

Rassurée, la rousse retourna discuter avec Sam -qui par chance avait retrouvé sa langue. James discutait avec Clint de trucs de tireurs, et Steve murmura :

\- J'aimerais bien que Gabe soit là, quand même...

James fit une moue mais ne dit rien. Jacques, devant eux, se retourna et lança par-dessus son épaule :

\- Sa "petite chérie" arrive de chez les cousins aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, mais il faut qu'il voie Sam et Natasha. T'as vu les regards qu'il lui lance ? J'veux savoir ce qu'il leur prédit, moi !

Le Français lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- ...Me traite pas de commère, Dernier ! râla Steve. Je lis dans tes yeux.

Non, Steve n’aimait pas les potins. Il voulait simplement prendre soin de ses amis. Gabe ne se trompait quasiment jamais, si Sam n’avait aucun avenir avec Natasha, mieux valait le savoir tant que ce n’était qu’un coup de cœur. Et si pour une fois Sam pouvait avoir un peu de chance en amour, ce serait tant mieux.

-Le pire, Captain... le pire... c'est que chuis sûr que sa donzelle-

Jacques s’interrompit pour préciser à l’intention de James :

\- Elle est d'origine haïtienne, sa grand-mère et sa tante pratiquent le vaudou- chuis sûr que sa donzelle et lui, disais-je, consulteraient des esprits et tout, histoire de nous épater encore un peu plus.

Barnes regardait toujours le Français, mais quelque chose dans son attitude dérangea Steve, sans qu’il puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

\- On se fera un truc dans la semaine, comme ça il nous la présentera, la "femme de sa vie". T'en es, Barnes ?

\- Hein?

Et merde… Vu la distance dans le ton de James, il avait encore dit une connerie. Mais laquelle ?

\- Si on se prend un verre ou je sais pas quoi. Tu veux venir ?

Il lui fit ses meilleurs yeux de chiot -ça avait marché pour le convaincre de l’emmener, ça pourrait peut-être faire le même effet pour… Pour ce qu’il avait fait, quoi que ce soit ?

\- Euh... Quand?

Oups. Il n’avait pas pensé aussi loin. Il s’assit à côté de James, suivit par Jacques et le professeur Stark. De l’autre côté de Barnes, Clint installait l’appareil fournit par le cinéma, qui lui permettait d’ajouter les sous-titres au film et de compenser son déficit auditif. Natasha s’était mise à sa droite, et Sam fermait la rangée - pour son plus grand bonheur, auprès de la rousse.

Steve continuait à réfléchir au jour qui pourrait convenir. Pas le mercredi, ni le vendredi, à cause des entrainements de hockey, il y avait les cours avec Barnes… Peut-être aussi les entrainements de tir… Ouh là, ça n’allait pas être facile, finalement.

\- J'en sais rien, on verra avec les autres après le film sinon. C'était juste une idée comme ça, conclut-il.

Barnes hocha vaguement la tête, avec un sourire un peu crispé qui fit même hausser un sourcil à Jacques, mais Frenchie n’approfondit pas la question, Stark avait tenté d’imiter son accent, et l’affront exigeait rectification.

Barnes s’était tourné vers Clint et observait son appareil avec intérêt.

\- Tu peux changer de langues?

D’une pression du doigt sur l’écran tactile, il le fit passer en espagnol.

\- C'est un super ciné, pour ça, répondit Steve.

Clint râla, et remit l’appareil en anglais.

\- T'as un côté chieur, Barnes... Mais ça m'plaît.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire entendu auquel Steve répondit. A lui aussi, ça lui plaisait, ce petit côté agaçant, taquin mais amical. Ce qui lui plu moins, par contre, fut la disparition progressive du sourire de Barnes quand il croisa le regard du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Steve.

\- Rien.

Le début du film l’empêcha de poursuivre, mais il ne se détendit vraiment qu’en voyant des coups de pieds donnés à des rats mutants qui servirent ensuite de micro. James lui aussi remuait la tête au rythme des Redbone, manifestement amusé. Le film continua donc, et la bande d’amis se retrouvait souvent à échanger des coups d’œil, à défaut de pouvoir commenter, lorsqu’une réplique ou une situation était particulièrement drôle.

Steve fut soudain distrait par un tapotement sur son bras droit. Il se pencha vers Barnes qui lui chuchota :

\- Avec un eyeliner aussi foiré, moi aussi j'aurais la rage.

Steve retint difficilement un éclat de rire pour ne pas déranger la salle.

\- C'est clair...

µµµ

Le film s’acheva dans la même ambiance, et ils sortirent de la salle après le générique pour échanger leurs impressions.

\- Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? demanda le Captain.

\- J'pense qu'on peut remercier Jacques de faire des concours idiots, répondit Sam.

\- C'était cool, approuva Natasha.

\- Trop bien ! renchérit Clint.

\- Ouais, maintenant vous savez à qui fourguer des concours. C'tait cooool ! jubilait Jacques.

\- Il me faut ces bottes... déclara le professeur Stark, songeur.

\- Vous baviez sur le casque aussi, avouez, sourit James à son intention, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre pour tous ceux qui connaissaient qu’il portait au professeur et à sa matière.

\- Et voila, vous voyez UN film avec vos élèves, et ils percent à jour tous vos secrets....

La voix de Stark montait dans les aigus et prenait des intonations mélodramatiques, s’attirant les regards amusés de Steve et de toute la bande.

Jacques se frotta les mains de satisfaction, dans ce geste « typiquement français » dont se moquait gentiment les autres régulièrement.

\- Bon, on s'pose quelque part ?

\- Vous deviez pas nous payer un verre, Prof' ? rappela Steve.

\- Effectivement. En avant mauvaise troupe, j'connais un bar qui me connaît tout aussi bien.

Le bar n’était pas très loin alors ils s’y rendirent à pied, et Steve se retrouva à nouveau à trainer à l’arrière avec Barnes.

\- Alors ? T'as pas donné ton avis, toi.

\- J'ai bien aimé, oui, répondit le brun, les mains enfouies dans ses poches.

\- N'empêche, un raton-laveur... Et dire que j'ai adoré ce perso, quoi !

\- Son pote l'arbre est pas mal non plus.

\- Je s'appelle Groot… imita Steve.

James sourit un instant, amusé.

\- J'dois danser aussi bien que Baby Groot, n'empêche, enchaina le blond.

\- J'dois pas faire mieux, répondit Barnes en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Ah ? J'pensais que j'étais le seul à savoir à peine agiter les bras.

\- Pour un joueur de hockey, c'est une gageure.

Ils arrivèrent au bar bien rempli, et se serrèrent à une table dans un coin, qui sur la banquette, qui sur des tabourets. Stark annonça immédiatement la couleur au serveur venu prendre les commandes.

\- Pas d'alcool pour les jeunes.

Les « jeunes » restèrent donc aux sodas et jus de fruits, alors que le professeur commandait une pina colada, en hommage au film. Assis près de Barnes, Steve poursuivit leur conversation précédente.

\- Je me débrouille avec des patins, mais mets de la musique et j'suis perdu. J'ai pas le sens du rythme.

\- J'ai pas suivi le début, mais c'est clair, intervint Sam. J'ai perdu un temps monstrueux à essayer de lui apprendre.

\- Du coup, moi aussi je me fige quand on me regarde, sourit Steve.

James eut un léger sourire. De leur côté, Dernier et Stark avaient entamé un débat passionné sur le potentiel de viabilité des différents objets technologiques, comme le casque de Star-Lord. Barton, lui, avait repéré quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à son goût.

\- Hey, Barnes, vise un peu ce qu'il y a au mur.

Barnes se tourna vers la cible de fléchettes, l’air intéressé. Clint le défia d’un sourire, auquel Barnes répondit par un reniflement de défi, lui aussi. Sam vit immédiatement le potentiel de la scène.

\- Okay, votre attention Messieurs-Dames, lancement des paris ! Barnes VS Barton, faites vos jeux !

James se releva en s’appuyant sur la cuisse de Steve, récupéra des fléchettes au bar et se plaça devant la cible.

\- Un verre sur Barnes ! paria Steve. Mets-lui la pâtée !

Barnes se retourna vers le blond, l’air franchement étonné.

\- J'ai trop perdu contre Clint, expliqua Steve, si y a quelqu'un qui peut lui rabattre le caquet c'est toi, alors je compte sur toi, hein.

Le brun hocha la tête et le jeu commença sous les encouragements de la tablée, moins partiale que Steve qui n’encourageait que son élève. James le regardait de temps en temps, perplexe, tout comme Natasha, mais Frenchie et Sam savait qu’à chaque sortie, Clint écrasait lamentablement Steve. Le hockeyeur jurait et pestait, et Barton se moquait de ses talents de visée qui ne lui servaient que sur la glace.

Les deux joueurs étaient concentrés. James lança la première fléchette qui se planta dans la cible avec un _chtac_ sourd. Pas mal. Mais Clint égalisa presque immédiatement. Plusieurs fléchettes se succédèrent, à un rythme relativement rapide. Tous les deux étaient de niveau relativement équivalent, et Dernier qui tenait la marque en toute objectivité (Steve s’était bien proposé, mais étonnamment n’avait pas été retenu) confirma qu’ils étaient au coude à coude. Natasha lança un encouragement à Clint, en russe.

\- C’est ta copine ?

_Chtac_

\- Nah, on est comme frangins, répondit Clint.

_Chtac_

\- Elle a braillé quoi?

_Chtac_

\- "Vise mieux que ça, Moineau !", traduisit Clint avec un grand sourire.

_Chtac_

\- Sympa.

\- Messieurs, égalité parfaite entre vous ! s’exclama Jacques. Les derniers lancers seront décisifs !

Les supporters encouragèrent donc leurs amis.

\- Elle trouve Œil de Faucon trop prétentieux. Et vaut mieux pas la contredire si tu veux rester en état de procréer un jour, expliqua Clint en reprenant sa position de tir.

Sa fléchette se figea dans la cible. Très près du centre. Mais pas assez.

\- Elle semble apprécier les Faucons, au sens général.

Barnes tirait la langue de concentration. _Chtac_. Dans le mille, magnifique. Steve applaudit bruyamment.

\- Hein ?

\- Wilson et ton amie s'entendent assez bien, ce me semble, alors qu'elle a l'air un peu revêche, développa James.

\- Hein ? Elle est pas revêche, Nat'. Pour Sam, j'sais pas, c'est comme toi et Steve non ?

Barnes s’immobilisa brusquement, le bras en arrière prêt à tirer.

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, vous vous entendez bien alors que vous vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps, expliqua Clint.

-Ah... Ok.

James laissa la conversation pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu. Une nouvelle fois, son tir fut parfait et il eut un geste de victoire alors que Steve lançait des félicitations enthousiastes. Clint, lui, eut droit à une autre remarque en russe de Natasha. _Clint, t'es nul ce soir !_

\- Barnes, j'crois que t'as gagné un verre ! lança Dernier.

\- Pas d'alcool j'ai dit.

Le professeur Stark s’attira des regards blasés. Lui sirotait à présent son deuxième cocktail, et les déclarations du professeur Banner sur son comportement en état d’ébriété leur faisait hausser le sourcil. Enfin, si c’était lui qui payait, hein… Ils retournèrent à leur conversation sur le film.

James commanda donc un nouveau jus de fruit, et échangea une poignée de main avec Clint.

\- Tu prendras ta revanche au prochain match de tir.

\- Evidemment. Bien joué, Barnes, félicita l’archer avec fair-play.

Ils retournèrent s’asseoir à leur place précédente, Clint à côté de Natasha et James près de Steve qui lui claqua doucement l’épaule, le visage rayonnant.

\- Ahhh, ça fait du bien, tu peux pas savoir à quel point...

Barnes le regarda par-dessus son verre sans comprendre. Evidemment, lui ne connaissait pas le passif entre Steve et Clint… Le blond avait tendance à traiter James comme un ami de longue date alors qu’ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu.

\- Toutes ces fois où j'ai perdu contre Clint... Et enfin je suis vengé...

Steve songeait avec un sourire béat à cette fois en particulier, où Clint lui avait dit qu’il aurait plus de chance de marquer s’il attachait la fléchette à un palet et tirait avec sa crosse.

\- Tu regrettes moins que Gabe soit pas venu, du coup ?

Le Captain cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Que venait faire Gabe ici ?

\- Il aurait adoré te voir battre Clint, lui aussi.

Le blond réalisa enfin que Barnes faisait allusion à sa remarque d’avant le film et se fustigea mentalement. Évidemment que l’autre s’était comporté aussi froidement, s’il avait compris que Steve ne voulait pas de lui à cette sortie !

-Je disais pas ça comme un "j'préfère qu'il vienne et pas toi", hein, rectifia-t-il désolé du malentendu. Juste, plus on est de fous plus on rit, comme on dit.

\- Ca avait pas l'air, fit Barnes en vidant son verre d’une traite.

\- Désolé... s’excusa Steve penaud. Dans ma tête c'était évident, alors j'ai pas compris que je t'avais blessé.

James haussa les épaules et laissa le silence s’installer entre eux. De l’autre côté de la table, la conversation avait roulé sur le degré de badassitude des différents personnages.

\- C’est Gamora, la plus cool.

\- N’importe quoi, Nat, c’est Yundu. T’as vu la flèche avec laquelle il se bat ?

\- J’aurais tendance à être d’accord avec Clint, approuva Sam, mais plus parce que j’adore les figurines qu’il met sur son tableau de bord.

\- Barnes, tu penses que c'est qui le plus cool? demanda Jacques.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Groot et le raton.

La mine toujours coupable, Steve pressa un peu le genou de James en signe d’excuse, s’attirant un regard furtif de la part du brun.

\- Rocket, c'est évident, approuva Stark. Non seulement il a un super sens de l'humour, mais il fabrique des bombes quoi !

\- En meumeumant comme vous, tenez.

\- Exact ! fit Stark en levant théâtralement un index vers le ciel. Une preuve de plus que ce perso est génial.

\- Bof, j'suis sûr que je peux faire mieux, niveau explosion, répliqua Frenchie avec une moue.

-C'est sûr que pour un gars qui arrive à déclencher l'alarme à incendie en chauffant de l'eau salée... souligna Barnes.

A l’évocation du souvenir, Jacques se frotta les mains d’un air satisfait.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore, mais après un coup d’œil à sa montre, Sam donna le signal du départ -sa soirée n’était pas encore terminée, puisqu’il avait rendez-vous avec l’équipe du Centre Social pour une synthèse. Ils quittèrent donc le bar, et échangèrent encore quelques mots -ou un numéro de téléphone, dans le cas de Sam et Natasha.

\- Bon... C'est l'heure pour moi de vous quitter par là, finit par soupirer Sam. Steve, tu rentres comment?

 - C'est James qui m'a emmené, va à ta réunion c'est bon, répondit le blond en jetant un regard vers Barnes.

Clint cligna des yeux, totalement ébahi.

\- Un problème, Clint ?

\- Il t'a emmené... dans sa voiture? J'veux dire... le truc dans lequel il entre en ayant vraiment de l'amour pour ça?

\- Euh... Ca sonne un peu pervers, dit comme ça, tu sais ? répondit Steve avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu vas pas m'dire que tu savais pas qu'il s'envoyait tout ce qui bouge- et qu'est consentant, hein, c'est tout à son honneur- et que sa voiture chérie lui a valu quelques yeux au beurre noir quand elle était approchée d'un peu trop près? Il adore sa Titine. L'approcher de trop, c'est comme... s'en prendre à son p’tit frère.

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- Il est fils unique. Et j'ai toujours mes yeux intacts.

\- Tu l'as persuadé comment? J'l'ai jamais vu laissé quelqu’un y entrer

\- Bah... J'lui ai demandé ? Oh, et j'ai battu des canetons, aussi.

\- Des...?

Clint avait l’air encore plus perplexe. Steve allait lui expliquer l’histoire des canards, mais Natasha appela l’archer qui se détourna.

\- J'sais pas c'que tu lui as fait, mais ça marche avec toi, en tout cas, conclut Clint en rejoignant son ami.

Steve haussa les épaules : il n’en savait absolument rien, lui non plus, il se contentait d’être lui-même. Il rejoignit James et salua avec lui Jacques et le professeur Stark qui partaient dans une autre direction. Barnes, les mains dans les poches, regardait Steve.

\- On y va ? demanda le blond.

L’autre hocha le museau, et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la voiture de Barnes -Titine, donc. Steve ne savait pas trop comment rattraper son faux-pas, et James poussa un soupir.

\- ...C'est vrai que personne n'a le droit de toucher à ta voiture ? finit par demander Steve.

\- Hm? Ah... Disons... J'y tiens assez. C'est plus ou moins ma deuxième maison.

\- Et le lac dont tu m'as envoyé la photo, c'est la première alors ?

\- Hein?

\- Bah, Titine est déjà super, mais le lac était magnifique, alors... Dans mon classement, il serait devant -sans vouloir offenser ta voiture, plaisanta Steve.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis James dit à mi-voix :

-La voiture au bord de ce lac, plus précisément... La deuxième maison.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, et effectivement, maintenant qu’il y était attentif, Steve remarquait le regard plein d’affection que James portait à son bébé à roues.

\- C'est vrai que le combo des deux, c'est encore mieux, approuva Steve avec un grand sourire tout en s’installant à l’intérieur.

James alluma le moteur.

\- Donc direction...?

\- Bah, chez moi... Sauf si tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

Barnes fit une moue interrogatrice, un sourcil levé.

\- Il commence à faire faim, donc soit je rentre et je mange, soit je mange et je rentre, développa le blond. La question est, veux-tu le faire avec moi ou non.

Il croisa les doigts discrètement en espérant qu’il dise oui. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage de rester sur ce sentiment d’amertume et d’incompréhension. Et ce serait l’occasion de découvrir un peu plus James…

\- ... T'essayes de te faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure, c'est ça?

\- ...Un peu. Mais pas seulement.

\- ... Bon ben tu me raconteras ça devant un... ?

\- J'aurais bien proposé de prendre un truc à emporter et de manger dans la voiture, mais on ne va pas risquer de l'abimer, plaisanta Steve avec un clin d’œil. Comme tu veux, vraiment.

\- Tu sais manger avec des baguettes?

\- Euh... grimaça Steve. Celles qui ont des dents au bout.

Barnes eut un sourire légèrement sadique et le blond sut qu’il allait en prendre pour son grade.

\- Ok. Chinois, donc. J'en connais un pas trop cher.

Steve poussa un soupir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre ! Et un long en plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Joyeux Noël, et rendez-vous en janvier pour la suite :) (Enfin, peut-être que vous l'aurez le 2, parce que le 1 ça risque d'être chaud ^^)

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu’ils s’étaient installés aux tables bar, dans un coin du restaurant, et qu’il observait Steve tenter de comprendre comment se tenaient des baguettes avec l’assiduité, la concentration et la langue tirée au coin des lèvres d’un môme de huit ans. James le trouva étrangement attachant dans l’instant, et s’aperçut qu’il souriait lorsqu’il dut se reprendre, quand son vis-à-vis avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

-Tu manges souvent asiatique ? demanda le blond.

-Parfois, oui. J'aime bien ça, répondit l’autre avant d’avaler une gorgée d’eau de son verre.

Ça le dépannait autant que le traiteur ashkénaze ou le pizzaïolo. Et les canards aimaient bien les restes de chop suey.

-C'est vrai que c'est bon, poursuivit Steve en balayant les lieux d’un regard enthousiaste et curieux. N'empêche, vu leur niveau technologique, les Chinois auraient quand même pu trouver un truc plus pratique pour manger...

James haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il était habitué depuis plus de deux ans à manger dans des coins de ce genre, souvent seul avec un livre ou un film sur son téléphone. Ces coins étaient trop « populaires » au sens négatif du terme pour ses connaissances, et ces dernières se méfiaient de ces endroits « coupe-gorge » où il se trouvait, pour sa part, plutôt à l’aise. Dans l’anonymat de la petite foule d’habitués qu’il reconnaissait. Il salua d’un signe de tête le serveur qui afficha une certaine surprise à le voir accompagné, surprise il répondit d’un sourire comprenant également la demande d’être servis sous peu. Il avait faim et Steve recommençait à essayer de tenir ses baguettes. Avec un petit soupir, il étendit la main et prit celle du blond dans la sienne avant d’ajuster les baguettes comme il fallait, comme on lui avait appris, tout môme, pendant que le paternel discutait finance et rendement avec les investisseurs japonais.

-Comme ça, dit-il doucement en relâchant sa prise de la main crispée de Steve.

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire radieux et tenta de remuer les doigts, provoquant la chute desdits instruments et du sourire en question.

-Mouais... admit tristement le blond en reposant les baguettes devant lui d’une mine résignée.

-Bah, t'as commandé une soupe, ça devrait aller.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'était stratégique !

Il était vrai que Steve n’avait pas semblé chercher longtemps sur le menu. Ça sentait le réflexe conditionné, ça, le pavlovien à plein nez.

-Comment tu fais quand tu manges chinois? Posa-t-il faussement innocemment la question.

-On se fait livrer par un traiteur. Et on renverse tout sur des assiettes.

Il avait mimé les réponses avec cette même spontanéité, cette simplicité et cette jovialité qui le caractérisaient quoi qu’il arrive. Le seul moment où il avait pu voire cette mine chaleureuse s’estomper avait été lorsqu’il avait mentionné sa phrase maladroite. Il avait semblé prendre vraiment à cœur le fait qu’il lui tienne rigueur d’une quelconque manière… Quelque part… ça le touchait. Normalement, un haussement d’épaule et un commentaire sur sa susceptibilité balayaient l’affaire, et il lui restait ce goût amer et artificiel de la superficialité.

\- Je vais pas souvent au restau, avait ajouté Steve, presque embarrassé.

\- Je vois...

Ce disant, il étira ses jambes dans un geste de détente inconscient, rencontrant celles du blond et s’emmêlant avec elles en voulant les retirer. Il bredouilla une excuse que Steve balaya d’un revers de main. Sa faute. Il avait une méchante tendance à laisser traîner ses guibolles.  Ses guibolles… Il avait lu ce mot, jamais entendu quiconque l’employer… Après Rogers et sa gestuelle, Rogers et sa parlure. Il se sentit sourire à nouveau, amusé à l’idée de la saga Steve Rogers. Actuellement, c’était Steve au restaurant chinois, ou bien Steve contre les perfides baguettes.  Un petit silence s’était fait entre eux, le temps de se faire servir, le blond sa soupe fumante de raviolis embaumant la coriandre et le bœuf, lui son porc sauté aux légumes. Ils commencèrent à manger de bon appétit, pour s’arrêter peu après dans un même geste et une même mimique : trop chaud…

-Sinon, tu tires depuis combien de temps ?

-Hein? Fit James, le temps de comprendre de quoi il parlait. ... Euh... j'ai commencé à 12 ans. J'ai une excellente vue de loin.

\- Pas de près ? demanda Steve avant de souffler sur sa cuillérée de bouillon.

-Je fatigue vite. Parfois je porte des lunettes. C'est pour ça que je m'installe au fond des salles.

Il évitait de sortir ses bigleuses en cours, ou en journée, généralement. Il finissait immanquablement par les sortir, cependant, lorsqu’il commençait à lire, vautré sur la plage arrière de sa voiture. Ce n’était pas tant une question d’esthétique que de… -il chercha le mot tout en grignotant du bout des lèvres une lamelle de poivron- … ses lunettes sur le nez, c’était lui. Lui ‘lui’. Il montrait plus ça aux autres depuis trop longtemps sans se sentir embarrassé et mal à l’aise.

-Et tu continues les compétitions ?

Il leva le nez de son assiette, confus. De que… ? Ah oui, les compétitions… Fichtre, tellement habitué à ne pas faire attention aux alentours et à se plonger dans ses pensées qu’il avait pratiquement oublié son vis-à-vis. Il allait devoir faire un effort, ce soir. Après tout, il avait suggéré le restaurant chinois. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à Steve après avoir enfourné le poivron en bouche.

\- J'y croise parfois Clint Barton, d'ailleurs.

\- Et ça donne lieu à des duels comme celui de tout à l'heure ? Il faudra que je vienne voir ça !

James se pencha vers lui, appuyé sur ses coudes tout en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat. Il n’avait pas un goût prononcé pour les armes à feu, mais le tir en lui-même, le processus de concentration et de rythme corporel était quelque chose qu’il aimait profondément. C’était quelque chose à laquelle il s’était découvert naturellement bon, malgré sa vue imparfaite. Et comprenais cette espèce de bien-être que Clint Barton et lui affichaient lors des compétitions. Et après aussi. Ils en redemandaient, même, à l’occasion.

-Hmm disons qu'après les compét', ça nous arrive de se retrouver et d'essayer de décaniller des boites ou des bouteilles.

Et quand il s’agissait de s’amuser, c’était encore plus euphorisant. Lui et Barton étaient assez bons pour dégoter des défis idiots.

-Le genre de truc, "je parie que j'y arrive les yeux fermés et une main dans le dos" ? suggéra Steve avec un sourire entendu.

James se sentit sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Ce type avait tout compris. À tous les coups, lui aussi devait trouver comment prendre son pied dans sa discipline, vu comment il l’affichait chez lui, les médailles et les coupes juniors. Puis les photos qu’il avait aperçues.

\- Plus ou moins, affirma-t-il d’un hochement de tête.  Et toi? Le hockey depuis tout môme, j'ai cru comprendre, avec ta bande?

\- Oui, plus ou moins. J'ai rejoint l'équipe un peu plus tard.

-Ah?

Sa réponse l’intrigua. Il avait aperçu une photo de groupe où ils devaient avoir une douzaine d’années tout au plus et où il posait fièrement avec crosses et casques à côté de certains autres- Dernier, Gabe, cet Anglais, là… Falsworth, le gaillard de Boston avec son chapeau melon avec un air à sortir tout droit des films de Sherlock Holmes et surnommé Dum-Dum, Morita,… et Barton sans l’uniforme- , et la même formation, mais sans Barton, prise il y a un ou deux ans, en équipement complet de hockey. Tout ce petit monde se connaissait depuis des années, depuis l’enfance. Ce fait l’intimidait autant qu’il l’intriguait, mais il devait se faire à la chose : il voulait en connaître un peu plus sur Steve Rogers, le gars qu’il avait insulté une semaine auparavant. Il se sentit un peu idiot sur le coup. Très idiot, en fait.

-Bah, les autres ont commencé vers... 7, 8 ans, répondit Steve avec un geste vague de la main accompagné d’une grimace.  Moi, c'était à 11 ans. Et Frenchie, quand il est venu à D.C. Je sais pas depuis quand il jouait en France.

\- La photo dans ta chambre date de quand, du coup?

\- T'as remarqué la photo ? fit Steve, visiblement surpris. C'est ma première photo officielle de l'équipe, donc... d'il y a sept ans.

… Onze ou douze ans, donc… Ouais, ses débuts… Pourquoi se sentait-il fondre un peu plus pour cet individu ? Il lui semblait se trouver de plus en plus devant une entité de type chiot enjoué plutôt que de type baraqué et suant la virilité et la vanité. Il aurait pu, cela dit, concourir très facilement avec certains de ceux qui devaient se pavaner au bord d’une piscine à l’heure qu’il était, bière en main et gestes idiots de capteur d’attention… Vraiment sans regret, il était là où il voulait être…

\- Et t'en as gagné, des compèt’?

\- Trois. On a une bonne équipe. T'étais déjà à un match ?

Steve s’était penché lui aussi, et avait ce sourire en coin permanent du type parlant de ce qui le passionnait et enchanté de voir que l’on y portait de l’intérêt. James secoua la tête.

-Jamais, non.

Mais pour le coup, ça lui disait bien. Pour voir. À quoi ressemblerait un Steve Rogers évoluant sur la glace avec l’envie de gagner. Ces récompenses montraient bien sa détermination à mener un bon jeu avec son équipe. L’idée lui plaisait. Il y avait quelque chose d’excitant dans le fait de découvrir autant en si peu de temps et de ne pas se retrouver entravé d’une quelconque manière. Béni soit son compagnon de repas.

-Si ça t'intéresse, j'te file une place, ils nous en donnent.

Il cessa un instant de mastiquer. Si vite ? Comme ça ? Il avait à peine eu le temps de se rendre compte qu’il avait envie d’en savoir plus et il lui proposait déjà spontanément de… ?

\- Euh... ouais, pourquoi pas.

Ce disant, il enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de son plat, le trouvant meilleur qu’à son habitude. Le cuistot avait changé ou bien état-ce cette impression d’être au bon endroit, au bon moment avec la bonne personne qui améliorait ça ? Il afficha une mine comblée doublée d’un soupir de satisfaction auquel Steve répondit d’un air entendu et quelque peu envieux. Lui aussi semblait vouloir profiter de la chose. La chance était de son côté, James se sentait d’humeur généreuse et lui tendit ses baguettes chargées de viande et de légumes que le blond mâcha longuement et avala avec une mine approbatrice. Lui aussi semblait content d’être là, avec lui, dans cet endroit qui ne payait pas de mine et où on entendait plus vraiment parler anglais en dehors de la table voisine. Cette constatation lui fit chaud au cœur. Ce type, Steve Rogers, était un type qu’il voulait dans son entourage… Quel con il avait été, la semaine d’avant. Quel sacré con…

Le blond prit un air innocent tout en s’emparant de ses baguettes qu’il essaya d’arranger comme précédemment, puis tendit le bras vers son assiette, espérant probablement en reprendre une bouchée. Peine perdue, il ne parvint qu’à faire profiter la nappe. Penaud, mais amusé, il reposa ses baguettes avec une attitude de môme prit la main dans le sac et reprit cet air qui lui ferait donner le bon dieu sans confession.  James secoua la tête, telle la mère un peu lasse mais bienveillante, et essuya une partie des dégâts avec sa serviette.

 -Va falloir apprendre à gérer tes doigts, j'en ai peur. Ou te trimballer une fourchette la prochaine fois

\- Tu me donneras des cours ? suggéra Steve avec un clin d’œil.

-En échange des tiens? Répliqua James avec une moue  complice.

\- J'suis sûr que j'arriverai à te faire remonter ta moyenne de maths avant que je sois à l'aise avec ces engins de torture.

-T'es optimiste, toi, s’esclaffa le brun en lui donnant la becquée à nouveau.

\- Nourris-moi, plaisanta Steve en ouvrant la bouche, une fois le tout avalé.

Ce fut à ce moment que James prit conscience du silence qui avait envahi  l’espace les avoisinant. Il entendait toujours les intonations enjouées du dialecte chinois des clients, mais plus l’anglais de la table la plus proche, celle d’où on pouvait les voir le mieux. Les occupantes, deux femmes laissant supposer, au vu de leurs mines presque semblables perplexes et apparemment écœurées, qu’elles étaient de même famille et du même avis concernant leur comportement, s’étaient arrêtées de parler et les fixait à présent. Il ne fallut pas un grand effort à James pour avoir une idée de ce qui semblait horrifier ces dames de la sorte et il ne fallut guère plus longtemps pour le mettre d’une humeur non pas nerveuse mais irritée. Cette manière de juger un comportement qui ne heurtait personne, entre deux personnes acceptant ce dernier, avait assez pourri son enfance et sa jeunesse pour qu’il laisse, presque majeur, ce genre de chose mettre à mal ce qu’il considérait comme bénéfique et à renouveler sitôt que possible. Ce qu’il faisait ne leur plaisait pas ? Aucun problème. Elles n’avaient pas encore idée de ce qu’il était capable de faire pour rendre ce comportement si indécent quasi anodin en comparaison. S’il voulait déployer tout son talent de petit troll, il allait lui falloir le soutien approbateur et actif de Steve. C’était un risque à prendre, cela dit, mais étrangement – ou non, si on y réfléchissait bien- il se disait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance pour le suivre.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le blond à qui il offrit son sourire le plus enjôleur et ses yeux les plus brillants tout en lui tendant ses baguettes garnies. Steve sembla surpris sur le coup, mais engloutit néanmoins la nourriture, les yeux dans les siens. James, toujours souriant, se pencha vers lui et frôla ses oreilles de ses lèvres sans discrétion aucune avant de souffler au blond :

-Juste envie de troller un peu la table à gauche... Tu peux rire à ce que je viens de dire et me regarder dans les yeux?

Il se recula doucement, reprenant le contact visuel et se mordillant doucement la lèvre dans l’expectative. James eut le petit rire souhaité, naturel et adorable à la fois, auquel il ajouta sa main s’emparant de la sienne qu’il porta à ses lèvres. Le regard bleu azur se fit alors langoureux et entendu, à peine éclipsé d’un discret clin d’œil. Il le suivait. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. James lui communiqua son appréciation d’une moue équivoque et entrecroisa leurs doigts avant d’y appuyer sa joue, le regard se voulant plus amoureux que jamais.  Steve poussa un petit soupir, et il sentit un pied se frotter contre le sien, remonter sur le mollet et profiter allègrement du fait que les nappes n’aillent pas jusqu’au sol. De mieux en mieux. Du coin de l’œil, il perçut un mouvement nerveux à la table d’à côté, ainsi qu’une protestation étouffée. Oh oui, soyez choquées, mes chéries. Il s’en mordit la lèvre de délectation, mimique  aisément assimilable à une suggestion de plaisirs charnels à venir. Des murmures tendus lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Le pied continuait de se frotter à sa jambe tandis qu’ils reprenaient l’un et l’autre leur repas, les yeux dans les yeux, visiblement aussi amusés l’un que l’autre par ce qu’ils faisaient et les réactions qu’ils provoquaient.

-On s’en va !

La demande, sèche comme un coup de trique, sonna comme un cri de victoire pour lui, la sienne, celle de Steve, celle de ceux qui ont dû se retenir de passer un bon moment sous prétexte que ça ne plaisait pas à certains qui n’étaient pas concernés. Ça lui avait pris un peu de temps, et il savait qu’il n’oserait pas faire ça avec ses am… ses connaissances à proximité, ces dernières  ayant déjà prouvé par le passé ne pas particulièrement être sensibles à certains aspects de sa personnalité et ne le soutenant pas vraiment dans ses actions, bien au contraire, mais les parfaits inconnus, en présence d’un type qui le suivait avec autant de facilité, à tous les sens du terme… Oh bon sang, qu’il se sentait fier, c’était inespéré… Il tourna un sourire radieux vers les deux femmes en train de se vêtir de leurs vestes,  contrariées à souhait, les lèvres pincées. Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main et les regarda prendre le chemin de la sortie après avoir laissé des billets sur la table.

-Ok, c'est bon.

-C'est quand tu veux, fit Steve en lâchant sa main pour reprendre sa cuillère de soupe.

-Impressionné que tu aies aussi bien suivi la chose, lui répondit James en reprenant ses baguettes.

-...T'as vu la bande de trolls qui me sert d'amis ?

-J'ai vu, oui, murmura-t-il, pensivement.

-T'apprends vite à suivre n'importe quelle connerie. Et puis franchement, continua Steve sur le ton de la confidence,  leurs têtes sont juste trop drôles, quoi...

James laissa échapper un petit rire suivi d’un soupir las. La situation était autant à rire qu’à en pleurer si on y réfléchissait bien.

-J’supporte pas ce genre de gros nazes, déclara-t-il d’un ton grave. Sérieux, j'étais à la limite de demander un bisou de ciné si tu savais les faire.

-De ciné ? fit Steve, intrigué.

-Un faux, quoi.

Du genre qu’il donnait à la moitié des donzelles lui roucoulant après en soirées et ne demandant qu’à s’afficher avec le fils Barnes.

\- Oh, dit Steve avec une moue. J'suis pas acteur, mais j'peux te faire un vrai.

L’espace d’un instant, il crut que le blond était sérieux. Puis il émit un petit rire : allons bon, il n’avait pas provoqué deux personnes promptes aux jugements à l’emporte-pièce pour se laisser avoir par la même chose. Steve s’était amusé comme lui des préjugés sur ce que les hommes pouvaient faire ou non selon des critères à la con, point final. Le reste… ne le concernait pas.

-Ah t'as une bonne tête mais j'me réserve pour ma future moitié, allons, minauda-t-il, la bouche en cul de poule.

Steve prit une expression peinée et s’empara de sa main qu’il porta à sa poitrine, contre son cœur- sacrés pectoraux…- et gémit de sa voix la plus larmoyante, ignorant le serveur qui débarrassait la table voisine :

-Mais... Mais... Moi qui pensais qu'on allait se marier... Vivre ensemble jusqu'à notre mort...

James le fixa, surpris par l’enthousiasme qu’affichait l’autre dans son jeu d’acteur, puis sentit monter en lui un rire qu’il étouffa comme il put.

-T'es con, Rogers.

-Merci, merci, fit Steve en relâchant sa main pour porter la sienne propre à sa poitrine en signe d’humilité. Des années d'entraînement.

-T'es fun, déclara James en essuyant une larme.

\- T'es plutôt pas mal non plus, dans ton genre, répliqua Steve en repoussant son bol, repu.

James pencha la tête, interrogatif, une mine semblant dire  _Tu trouves ? Sérieusement ?_   et à laquelle Steve répondit d’un haussement de sourcil affirmatif. _Ben ouais_.  Le brun termina son assiette avec un sourire qui refusait de quitter ses lèvres quoi qu’il fasse. Il était connement bien, là, à trinquer à l’eau plate de robinet avec un type qu’il ne connaissait pas une semaine auparavant mais avec qui il avait parfois l’impression d’avoir passé des années, tant ils se comprenaient rapidement l’un l’autre.

-Et à part le tir et Titine, tu fais quoi ?

-Je lis, répondit le jeune homme, pleinement détendu. Et j'adore le cinéma. Je joue un peu de piano, par moments.

Il guetta la réponse, le cœur  battant. Ceux à qui il avait essayé de parler de littérature ou de cinéma au-delà des œuvres faciles d’accès et populaires mais sans profondeur aucune avaient affiché un désintérêt le plus total pour le mieux. À quoi ça pouvait les avancer d’avoir lu l’histoire d’un jeune oisif dont le portrait portait sur lui les marques de son vice, après tout. Et qu’est-ce que l’histoire d’un vieux fou et de sa baleine blanche pouvait bien leur apporter pour plus tard ? Sans parler de ces histoire de détective londonien en pipe et chapeau moche- il avait soupiré que ce n’était mentionné nulle part pour le deerstalker, en vain- qui  sortait avec personne et avait pour ami un moustachu sans charisme- il grogna intérieurement au souvenir de cette phrase impie et béotienne. Steve ne devait pas être compté dans les rangs de ces personnes, n’est-ce pas ? Il pouvait au moins apprécier l’un ou l’autre de ses hobbies… n’est-ce pas ?

-Classe... fit le blond avec une moue admirative. Et tu lis quoi, comme bouquins ?

James prit quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre, de calmer les battements enthousiastes de son cœur, heureux à l’idée de pouvoir enfin converser de ce qu’il avait aimé et apprécié pour de vrai. Il lui parla de ce livre où le fils d’une divinité africaine subissait tribulation improbable sur tribulation improbable suite à l’arrivée inopiné d’un frère jumeau au charisme aussi éclatant que les couleurs de ses vêtements et le blanc de son sourire. Steve écoutait avec un intérêt marqué, pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Le style est génial, conclut-il. C'est... Bref, si... t'aimes lire...?

-J'lisais beaucoup, petit. Et puis Maman m'a offert un carnet à dessin, et j'ai trouvé une autre manière de voyager. Il a l'air chouette, ton Gaiman. J'vais me noter le nom.

-J'te le prêterai, si tu veux, on pourra en discuter...? suggéra James d’un ton presque timide.

Steve hocha la tête avec entrain. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras de reconnaissance.

-Et t'as lu du Pratchett ? demanda le blond, inconscient du choc qu’il venait de provoquer chez son compagnon de sustentation. C'est sympa aussi.

-J'adore! Lâcha James, une fois son émotion contenue.

-... Décidément, tu as bon goût, déclara l’autre avec un hochement de tête.

-Je sais, je sais.

Il s’écarta de la table pour laisser le serveur prendre leurs couverts et accepta la proposition d’un dessert, avec Steve. Une fois seuls à nouveau, ce dernier s’accouda sur la table reprit le fil de la discussion:

-Ça fait partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs de lecture, avec Les Mondes de Chrestomanci.

James le fixa, bouche bée, quelques secondes. C’était un rêve à la con, à coup sûr. Sa main lui signala pourtant que non lorsqu’il la pinça sous la table.

\- ... Tu les as aussi lus...? J'les emportais quand mes parents m'embarquaient avec eux. Y m'ont fait passer de sacrés bon moments.

-Ouais... fit Steve avec nostalgie tout en consultant la carte des dessert. Il est comment leur euh truc au soja ?

-Pas trop mal, mais je préfère leur beignet aux bananes, c’est fait maison, conseilla l’autre avant de refermer la carte. ... Et toi? Tu m'en parles?

-De ?

James haussa les épaules avec une moue. De tout, de rien, tant qu’il en apprenait plus.

-C'que tu veux?

La venue du serveur laissa au blond le temps de cogiter sur sa réponse une fois son dessert- le même que James- commandé.

\- ...J'ai commencé à dessiner en inventant des illustrations pour Chrestomanci. Quand j'aimais pas celles de l'édition, je scotchais les miens par-dessus.

Il haussa les sourcils, amusé et attendri. Un Steve Rogers miniature, au sourire aussi brillant que celui qu’il affichait, montrant fièrement ses derniers dessins d’enchanteur à neuf vies.

-Oui, poursuivit Steve avec un hochement de tête. C'est mon père qui m'a acheté le premier, mais il s'était juste basé sur ce que disait le libraire, et l'édition était un peu... Bref. Maintenant, j'ai un livre unique !

La mention de Rogers père fit retomber quelque peu son enthousiasme. Il se rappela de sa bourde de l’autre jour et trouva curieux cette coïncidence dans les personnes qui leur avait offert le même livre :

-Moi c'était ma tante, déclara-t-il avec une pointe de nostalgie et un fond de tristesse encore présente.

\- Sœur de ton père ou de ta mère ?

-De mon père. Un sacré bout d'femme. Elle m'a offert les bouquins lors de mon premier voyage en avion. J'étais mort de trouille, et elle me les a donnés avec un clin d'œil.

Ce disant, il reproduisit la mimique en question de sa tante, provoquant un petit rire chez son vis-à-vis.

-Et du coup, t'as passé tout le trajet dans le bouquin et t'as pas vu le temps passer, j'imagine ?

James hocha la tête avec affirmation.

-J'étais dans mon coin et c'était... Mon père en revenait pas.

-Pourquoi ? T'aimais pas lire avant ?

Les beignets de bananes furent déposés devant eux sur une assiette unique pourvue de deux fourchettes. Le serveur leur adressa un clin d’œil entendu avant de désigner la table voisine. James crut comprendre ce qu’il lui transmettait. _Pas de souci, les gars, j’suis avec vous, passez une bonne soirée en amoureux._ Il voulut rectifier la situation mais le serveur était déjà parti, et puis, à y réfléchir, c’était pas si grave, ce malentendu. Ils avaient même une portion plus conséquente que la normale. Ils s’attaquèrent à ces douceurs et échangèrent tacitement leurs appréciations de ces dernières à l’aide hochements de tête et d’œillades extatiques.

-C'est pas que j’aimais pas lire, reprit James après avoir avalé sa bouchée. 'Fin... P’têtre... Pour une fois j'étais calme dans mon coin et je piquais pas de crise.

-T'étais un gamin capricieux ? demanda Steve, visiblement incrédule.

-Oh bon sang... J'étais une terreur. T'as eu un petit aperçu de ce que j'sais faire, répondit James en indiquant du doigt la table d’à côté.

-Oh, ça va c'était plutôt gentil... C'était même pédagogique, tu voulais leur apprendre à s'occuper de leurs affaires, et à se montrer un peu plus tolérants.

-Euh... Oui, par contre... Si tu pouvais rester discret sur ça...

C’était lâche de sa part, de demander quelque chose de la sorte, mais les risques, aussi absurdes étaient-ils, étaient bien réels. Et il n’était déjà pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de ses parents et de ses a… connaissances. Il savait que certains et certaines d’entre eux étaient de l’autre bord, ceux qui l’assumaient n’en restaient pas moins des gens aussi ennuyeux que les autres, quant aux emplacardés… Leur trouille d’être jugés et confonds avec les stéréotypes les rendaient d’autant plus intolérants et insultants envers ce qu’ils étaient. Bref… le sujet était délicat, notamment de son côté familial.

-Sur le fait qu'on a trollé des gens? Fit Steve, apparemment étonné. Si tu veux.

-C'est pas un souci pour moi, t'as bien vu, expliqua précipitamment James, sentant qu’il se devait de justifier sa demande ; c'est juste... Tu peux en causer, mais... pas à n'importe qui, quoi. Si ça parvient aux oreilles de mon paternel, ça serait pas... très cool pour moi.

Il grimaça devant sa formulation maladroite, mais il ne voyait pas comment l’expliquer autrement. Son milieu… exigeait une réputation sans tache, ou bien en accord avec les valeurs telles que le succès financier et les exploits sexuels, à la manière du tableau de chasse. Ton épouse serait le reflet de ton succès : choisis-la bien et accommode-la en conséquence. Quelque part c’était logique, mais… Sa tante, par exemple, n’avait jamais pu en parler sans prendre un ton écœuré et rancunier. Et lui-même, tout en en bénéficiant allègrement, sentait que quelque chose clochait sous cet apparente couche de vernis.

-Oh, d'accord, se contenta de dire Steve, sans autre formalité.

-À l'occasion, si tu croises d'autres neuneus du genre, hésite pas, hein… j’serai… partant, insista James, un peu pour s’excuser de sa propre lâcheté auprès des siens.

Steve lui répondit par un sourire et un clin  d’œil prometteur. Il ne semblait pas choqué ou dédaigneux, pour son plus grand soulagement.  Ils poursuivirent leur dégustation, morceau par morceau, jusqu’à ce que Steve en soit à récupérer les grains de sucre du bout de l’index.

-T’as vu ? le taquina James. Pas besoin de baguettes pour ces trucs-là.

-Te moque pas... chouina Steve avec une moue.

-Oh… commença James en prenant une mine apitoyée et compatissante, tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue. Mon pauvre enfant, je suis bien injuste envers toi. Que je suis cruel et indélicat.

-Voui... se lamenta Steve en hochant piteusement la tête, la lippe pathétique.

-Un bisou, mon petit? Que je te console…

Ils étaient repartis dans ce petit jeu de fausse séduction et il devait avouer qu’il aimait bien ça. Steve, avec un reniflement, tendit la joue, mais James, par esprit de contradiction, s’empara de son visage et l’amena vers lui. Une lueur étrange se refléta dans le regard du blond, mais il dut couper le contact visuel en abaissant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce fut à ce moment que le serveur réapparut pour débarrasser, son sourire entendu et encourageant, voire fier, collé au visage. Il s’excusa brièvement et s’éclipsa en fredonnant l’air de pop chinoise qui était diffusé. James sentit qu’il était définitivement en couple pour lui. Guère réel, mais hé, si cela lui donnait droit à des portions plus importantes de nourriture dans cet établissement, après tout. Steve, lui, semblait tout autant amusé, quel mal y avait-il là-dedans ?

-Consolé? Demanda James après avoir relâché le visage de son vis-à-vis.

-Ça va mieux... répondit Steve en reprenant son expression habituelle, mature mais légère et enjouée.

Ce type était une boulette de viande. Une adorable et sympathique boulette de viande. D’autres l’auraient repoussé depuis un moment, seraient partis en l’insultant ou auraient pris leurs distances avec cette mine mêlant inquiétude et incompréhension, mais lui, là, le grand blond taillé comme une… tortilla frite, il continuait à lui sourire, penché vers lui, il l’avait écouté parler avec entrain de personnages, de situations improbables, lui tapotait la main sans qu’aucune gêne ne paraisse sur ses traits… Il se sentait de plus en plus con…

-… J'me suis... hum…p’têt... vexé un peu vite tout à l'heure...

\- Nan, c'est moi qui me suis mal exprimé...

Un silence menaça de s’installer entre eux, et ça, James ne le voulait pas. Pas ce soir, pas après avoir passé d’aussi bons moments.

-... J'suis content d'être venu, déclara-t-il. C'est...

Il fut coupé par une vibration accompagnée d’une sonnerie annonçant l’arrivée d’un message. Il s’excusa et le consulta en vitesse. Il se tendit légèrement en constatant que son père venait de lui écrire. Steve lui indiqua qu’il pouvait tranquillement consulter son message, il patienterait.

_Pas présent à la soirée du fils Garrisson ? On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre d’agacement et de nervosité et textota en vitesse sa réponse.

_Suis occupé. Devait voir quelqu’un._

Il reposa son téléphone et se renfonça dans son siège, à la manière de Steve, avant de lui donner un petit coup de pied, l’air innocent. Le blond protesta et retira ses jambes hors de la portée des siennes, plus ou moins en vain en raison de sa taille, mais l’effort était honorable. Il indiqua le téléphone avec une mine interrogatrice à laquelle James répondit par un signe négatif de la main.

\--J'attends pas de rép… commença-t-il avant de se voir contredit par les vibrations bippées de son appareil.  Bon... un instant...

_Qui ça ? Elle s’appelle comment ?_

Il soupira et appuya sur _Répondre_.

_Mon prof. Tu voulais que je fasse des progrès, je fais en conséquence._

\- Tu es trop demandé, c'est la rançon du succès, plaisanta Steve, les mains croisées sur son ventre plein et repu.

-On va dire ça... C'est mon paternel. Je l'ai informé que j'étais avec mon prof.

-Pas tout à fait, pour le coup, j'te donne pas de cours aujourd'hui, rectifia Steve.

-Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, précisa à son tour James avec un clin d’œil, reprenant le sourire auquel Steve répondit de la même manière.

Ils réglèrent chacun leur part, Steve notant l’adresse du restaurant, estimant que la qualité et le prix lui convenaient l’une et l’autre, et que James était invité à lui fournir d’autres adresses de ce genre quand il le voulait. Enfin… une fois par mois, à la rigueur. Ou en échange d’un cours. Ils retournèrent à sa voiture, marchant tranquillement dans les rues bien plus désertes à présent, les mains dans les poches.

-Ça a été? Demanda James.

-Je me suis ridiculisé avec des baguettes... Mais ça en valait la peine.

James sentit pour la énième fois ses lèvres s’étirer. Depuis combien de temps ne s’était-il pas senti comme ça… ? Il donna un petit coup de coude à Steve et répondit, taquin :

\- Je confirme. Reste Double-Gauche, c'est distrayant au possible.

Steve lui rendit son coup de coude et refit sa lippe faussement vexée :

-J'te permets pas, j'suis très habile de mes mains. ... Juste pas avec des baguettes

Ils marchèrent encore quelques pas, à apprécier la présence de l’autre, puis James ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour asticoter gentiment le blond, quitte à surfer sur ses sous-entendus douteux :

-Ouais ouais... J'attends de voir, encore.

\- De voir quoi ?

-Ce que tu vaux avec un bâton entre les mains.

-Fais pas ton Québecois, appelle ça une crosse, tu veux ?

-Soit soit. J'attends de voir si tu te débrouilles avec la crosse.

Encore quelques pas, le sourire aux lèvres.

-...Tu sais que pour les francophones du nord, la crosse, c'est la masturbation ?

-  Ah ouais? fit James avec une moue impressionnée devant le savoir en matière de mots à sous-entendu sexuels en français québécois. Et avec ça aussi tu te débrouilles bien?

Steve lui fit un regard en coin pétillant de malice et un sourire avant de répondre :

-Faut que la soirée se prolonge si tu veux le découvrir...

Ce type…

-Tu pousses aussi loin que moi, bon sang, j'ai un rival de taille, se lamenta-t-il en arrivant à hauteur de sa voiture.

Et un rival inespéré… La boulette en avait-elle seulement conscience…

\- Il ne sera pas dit que je te laisse le dernier mot, Barnes. J'ai une réputation à défendre, non mais !

-Et la mienne, alors?  Répliqua James en s’installant au volant avant d’enclencher le contact.

-Disons que ça nous promet des chouettes moments à venir.

-… Ça serait cool, ouais, approuva James en démarrant, pensant cette réponse plus sérieusement qu’il n’y paraissait.

-C'est quand tu veux, répondit Steve.

Le trajet retour se fit dans une relative animation, mêlant évocations de scènes de romans lus dans l’enfance et théories concernant d’autres personnages fictifs.  James trouva de quoi s’arrêter brièvement devant chez Steve, le temps de décharger le paquet.

-... Voilà, princesse.

Steve s’extirpa de l’habitacle, fit deux pas, s’arrêta puis se retourna et se pencha à la portière :

\- Tu peux attendre juste deux secondes ? Je reviens, hein !

James le vit se précipiter à l’intérieur, suivit sa course au fil des lumières qui s’allumaient sous son passage puis de sa silhouette solide qui dévalait les escaliers. Steve réapparut enfin, à peine essoufflé- monstre d’endurance- et lui tendit une feuille de papier roulée sur elle avec un petit mot : "Alors, degré d'habileté de mes mains ?"

James s’empara de la feuille et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur du rouleau, repérant qu’il s’agissait d’un dessin sans autre précision. Il remercia Steve qui balaya la chose d’un revers de main. Une broutille, vraiment.

\- ... Ce fut cool... Vraiment, Rogers... C'est... On se voit mardi, du coup?

Il voulait passer encore une partie de la soirée en sa compagnie. Ils n’avaient qu’à peine commencé à échanger des points de vue…

\- 17h30, yep, répondit Steve avec un hochement de tête. Rentre bien. Et... Merci.

Il ferma la porte mais se pencha encore à la fenêtre.

-De rien, mon chou, fit James en guise d’au revoir, direction le lac pour un repos mêlé de rêvasseries.

Il garda Steve dans son rétroviseur jusqu’à ce qu’il ait à tourner. Le blond lui fit signe de la main tout le long.

Plus tard, après avoir vu et apprécié le dessin, sidéré par le talent et la vision sacrément réaliste que Steve avait de lui, il finit par perdre la bataille mentale qui opposait son bon sens et l’impulsivité due à l’émotion et textota à trois heures du matin :

_Cette soirée a été géniale. Je te dois un paquet de choses. Le dessin est superbe, merci encore. Pour tout. Et navré pour ce que j’ai pu dire par le passé. T’es un ami, Steve Rogers._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninamorento a eu la gentillesse de réaliser le portrait de James, fait par Steve : en voici le lien :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839702  
> Merci beaucoup Nina !


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année tout le monde !

Steve fut réveillé en sursaut par les vibrations de son portable. Il cligna des yeux comme une chouette -trois heures du matin, mais qui avait encore l’idée d’envoyer des sms à une heure pareille ? Barnes… Il dut relire plusieurs fois le message, mais il sourit quand son sens atteignit la part de son cerveau qui n’était pas en plein sommeil. Il lui répondit rapidement avant de replonger le nez dans son oreiller. Steve se réveilla -à une heure un peu plus décente cette fois- son portable encore serré dans sa main. Un nouveau message de Barnes.

_Euh... je parle pas l'estonien, désolé. Bonne nuit._

Il fronça les sourcils et consulta l’historique de conversation.

_Mdotevr. Ri j!ëtahs usaiment tö pnte, v me rfveilerais par aursi tot, Crnes_

Ah oui, en effet… Pas un mot de bien écrit, il avait fait fort ce coup-ci…

_Je disais : Menteur. Si j'étais vraiment ton pote, tu me réveillerais pas aussi tôt, Barnes. Mais à présent que je suis de nouveau humain : De rien pour le dessin, je suis content qu'il te plaise. Et... Je suis flatté. Toi aussi, t'es un ami._

_Réveiller un ami aux aurores est tout aussi aberrant. mais je te pardonnes, Rogers. Parce que c'est toi, hein_

Steve vérifia sur sa montre, puis sur son réveil, mais il était bien 10h passé, pas d’erreur. Barnes avait une drôle de notion du temps.

_3h du mat', ça, c'est l'aurore. 10h15, c'est une heure tout à fait correcte._

_Je plains tes copines passées et tes futures..._

Il était un petit ami tout à fait correct, n’en déplaise à Mônsieur Barnes, non mais ! Du moins, ses quelques petites -et petits- ami-e-s ne s’étaient jamais plaint. Pas devant lui en tous cas…

_Si j'ai une raison pour rester au lit, c'est différent_

_Mouais mouais_

… Le pire était certainement que, bien qu’ils ne se connaissent réellement que depuis peu, Steve était tout à fait capable d’imaginer la tête de James Barnes à cet instant précis.

_Tu dormais encore, vraiment ?_

Il reçut en réponse une photo -mon Dieu, encore meilleure que celle qu’il avait reproduit en dessin la dernière fois. Barnes, les cheveux en bataille, les plis de l’oreiller imprimés sur la joue, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil à la façon d’un lapin albinos… Il aurait fait un vampire tout à fait convaincant. Des origines roumaines, des Carpates, peut-être ?

_Merde, mais t'as dormi combien de temps, pour nous faire un remake de film de vampire ?_

_Le temps qu'il fallait, diurnambule_

Ou le temps qui ne suffisait pas, plutôt, manifestement.

_Tu utilises des mots bien compliqués, pour quelqu'un qui manque de sommeil, Belle au bois dormant_

_Que le diable me patafiole si entendre mes palabres vous confond, monsieur_

Steve éclata de rire sans se retenir. Même dans son état semi-comateux, ou peut-être surtout dans cet état-là, il réussissait à trouver le brun… attachant ? Ce n’était pas vraiment le mot, mais une chose était sure il ne regrettait pas d’avoir proposé des cours à Barnes.

_J'suis pas sûr que ça te réussisse, la bouffe chinoise... Ca te fait dire des trucs encore plus bizarre que d'hab'_

_Essayez de parler un tant soit peu comme les grands écrivains, et voilà comment on vous considère_

Ecrivain, hein ? Etait-ce vraiment le métier qu’envisageait James, ou une plaisanterie de plus ? En tous cas, Steve trouvait que cette carrière lui correspondait bien. Au restaurant, Barnes avait semblé tellement passionné quand ils avaient abordé le sujet de la littérature… Enfin, le contenu de ses sms ferait un roman un peu bizarre, quand même.

_Bah, j'espère que tu seras un jour connu comme un grand écrivain pour tes œuvres, et pas tes sms_

_Tu parles._

Steve ne sut pas quoi répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre ce message dégoulinant de sarcasme et de dérision. Il n’eut pas à se poser la question longtemps car un nouveau message faisait vibrer le portable dans sa main.

_J'ai faim_

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour manger alors, ma permission ?_

Parce que dans ce cas, il fallait le prévenir, et Steve lui envoyait un message « Va manger, Barnes », il ne serait pas dit qu’il avait laissé un ami mourir de faim pour ne pas lui avoir dit de se nourrir.

_Hé bé... Sympa. Je m'en vais me trouver un coin où me sustenter et te laisser à tes occupations à toi_

Oups, vexé… Mais quelles occupations ? Le dimanche matin, Steve prenait sa matinée de repos : grasse mat’, et farniente. Quand James se lasserait de lui écrire et qu’il trouverait la motivation de se lever, il se ferait un petit dej’ mais avant 14h il s’interdirait de faire quoi que ce soit pour les cours ou ses dessins. Enfin, s’il arrivait à résister à la bouille d’un James Barnes au réveil…

_On est dimanche matin. J'ai rien à faire, tu vois. Tu manges quoi ?_ répondit-il.

_Je suis en route pour le Red Pig Tavern, probablement ce qu'il y aura._

Steve sifflota d’admiration. Sûr que ça avait plus d’allure que son bol de céréales. Peut-être qu’il arriverait à soudoyer Sam pour qu’il lui fasse des pancakes…

_Tu te refuses rien, dis donc, ça a l'air sympa_

_C'est pas trop cher. Ils me connaissent bien._

_T'as tes entrées ^^ Bon, jte laisse manger tranquille_

C’est que discuter de petit déjeuner avait réveillé son estomac, pour le coup. Le blond traina des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine. Sa mère prenait bien son café, mais Sarah refusait de cuisiner lors du seul jour où elle fermait le restaurant, Sam était encore au lit… Et ses propres pancakes finissaient immanquablement soit brûlés, soit liquides… Bon, ben… Céréales ce serait, soupira-t-il en se résignant. Certains avaient quand même bien de la chance…

 

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même agonie que tous les dimanches. Un peu de rangement, plaisanteries avec Sam, discussion avec Sarah, conneries échangées via internet avec l’un ou l’autre des Commandos, un peu de crayonnade… Mais Steve résista à l’envie de refaire un portrait de Barnes. A la place, il commença un paysage fantastique qui lui était venu en tête lorsque Barnes avait évoqué une histoire -de son cru ou qu’il avait lue, Steve n’était plus sûr, mais franchement inspirante niveau ambiance. Mais comme tous les dimanches, l’après-midi passa trop vite, tout comme la soirée, et le lundi matin fut synonyme de reprise des cours avec leur routine habituelle. Le blond ne vit pas son élève de la journée, mais rentré chez lui, il termina son dessin et ne put s’empêcher d’envoyer un message à James.

_J’ai épargné ta tête au réveil, mais j’aurai autre chose à te montrer demain. Des fois que ça te motive à faire des maths ;)_

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour le jour de retard, on a légèrement oublié le calendrier. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

_T'as tes entrées ^^ Bon, jte laisse manger tranquille_

James eut un petit rire et reposa son téléphone avant d’enfourner une bouchée de  gaufre de boui-boui de périphérie à la limite du coin paumé. Décor vieillot et serveuse mal réveillée, mais la cuisine servie était ce qu’il avait pu connaître de plus proche d’une cuisine maison et familiale. Honte sur lui de préférer les patates sautées luisantes de beurre et de gras de bacon le dimanche au lieu de ces petits déjeuners équilibrés au toast complet et compote de fruits allégés de sa mère, songea-t-il en lisant les messages de son père. Ce dernier n’était visiblement pas des plus ravis de le voir se défiler à une fête, estimant qu’il aurait à rattraper son faux-pas dans le courant de la semaine. Question de respect envers ses futurs associés…

Il émit un mélange de grognement et de soupir contrarié. Bordel… Bordel de bordel de… Comment son père pouvait-il ne pas voir qu’il avait foiré son intégration dans _son_ groupe d’amis et associés ? Il n’avait jamais été vraiment dans son élément, bien que populaire- d’une certaine manière- et relativement à l’aise à force de côtoyer des personnalités calquées sur un modèle absurde de réussite sociale. Absurde, oui, parce qu’il avait la preuve que tout ça ne tenait qu’à un fil : une bévue et les camps étaient à prendre. Apparemment, cela restait plus rentable pour leur avenir de ne pas choisir celui du fils Barnes… Il avait, en ce dimanche de bonne foi post-bonne soirée, une petite idée sur sa responsabilité dans l’affaire, mais…  Mince, il accrochait bien avec Rogers alors qu’ils n’avaient rien en commun, la veille avait été une soirée qu’il pouvait qualifiée de délectable à souhait… C’était… il avait envoyé deux andouilles sur les roses sans même avoir à se justifier, et il avait récupéré sa trombine dessinée avec talent sans qu’il ait demandé quoi que ce soit… Rogers avait eu cette mine qui laissait entendre qu’il se satisfaisait de l’effet de son cadeau, sans attendre de faveur en retour… C’était aussi inhabituel que reposant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et répondit qu’il ferait son possible, sans grand enthousiasme. Il s’apercevait qu’il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce milieu et ses membres, pour l’heure… du moins ceux dont il était censé être le plus proche. Le sevrage semblait un peu trop facile à son goût, mais hé, il prenait conscience qu’il arrivait à lier quelque chose avec quelqu’un à qui il n’avait pas adressé la parole avant la semaine dernière, et de façon pas trop mauvaise, s’il en est ; il saurait se refaire, si on lui laissait l’opportunité de montrer qui il était… Il s’impliquerait… il oserait… comme il était en train de le faire avec Rogers… Curieusement, il s’aperçut qu’il avait eu l’esprit assez occupé  depuis son pseudo-exil pour ne pas chercher quelqu’un avec qui coucher. Ni même flirter.  _Baiser par ennui, mon James, sacré truc…_ Et s’il allait tirer des coups d’un autre genre ? L’air de tir était disponible pour l’entraînement, sur le campus, le weekend…

Il passa une partie de l’après-midi à viser, souffler, tirer, marquer, ignorant royalement les connaissances- ou non- présentes. Il n’avait pas d’attirance particulière pour les armes, et la sienne restait démontée et soigneusement rangée dans le coffre de sa voiture sous une pile de couverture/oreiller, ni même encore pour le tir en tant que tel. Chose fut qu’il lui fut découvert un don particulier pour cette discipline lorsqu’il s’y essaya, enfant, et qu’il avait poursuivi cette voie d’une facilité déconcertante. Sur ce point, lui et Barton se rejoignaient : pas d’effort mais un résultat des plus satisfaisant, à l’exception que Barton en avait fait sa passion, lui. Il aurait pu concourir dans des compétitions de très haut niveau, mais James ne se sentait pas l’envie de vivre ce genre de vie- fainéant, lui aurait glissé sa tante-, aussi calculait-il avec précision ce qu’il lui fallait manquer et comment le manquer pour ne pas gagner sans pour autant perdre pitoyablement. Son seul don en calcul, s’il en était, mais qui faisait qu’il pouvait tirer quand il le voulait, s’il le voulait.

Un dernier carton pour la route, songea-t-il en tendant le bras, l’alignant calmement, la tête vide… ou si peu… Il repensait à la veille, à la soirée, au dessin- il faudra qu’il trouve de quoi l’accrocher-, à ce que devait faire Rogers en ce moment… Probablement avec ses amis, ou à étudier, avec cet air bienheureux qu’il avait en permanence. Un foutu labrador… Une boulette de viande blonde avec un sourire collé à la super glue dessus. Son index pressa la détente, le coup partit et marqua en plein centre. C’était si simple. Zéro effort, n’en déplaise à ses voisins dont il captait les regards blasés.  Il abaissa son bras et posa son arme avant d’enlever lunettes de protection et casque anti-bruit. Il venait de mener ses buts à court terme à bien, peu importait s’ils étaient trop faciles, il se sentait prêt à être un peu plus actif. Il repensa à Steve et se dit que réviser et lire était probablement l’option la plus raisonnable dans son cas. Grimaçant au mot, il commença à démonter son arme.

*

-Ne fous pas mes efforts pour toi en l’air, James, c’est mon dernier avertissement.

-Tu comptes faire quoi de plus ? Tu m’as déjà coupé les vivres et forcé à me trouver un prof particulier…

-Avec qui tu préfères traîner plutôt que d’être parmi tes amis. … C’est quoi cette tête ?

-Rien…

-Ne fais pas la fine bouche, James. Dans ce monde, tu auras de tout à fréquenter, autant t’habituer tout de suite, parce qu’ils seront ton univers jusqu’à ton dernier souffle. … Il a quoi de spécial, ce prof pour que tu y consacre ton samedi ?

-… L’est cap… capable de me faire comprendre des notions de maths et d’économie. L’est boursier, il demande pas trop et est efficace. Pour le moment.

-Je vois… Il a une sœur, c’est ça ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! C’est… L’est fils unique. Y a aucun rapport ! … À tous les sens du terme !

-Mouais… J’te connais, mon James. C’est tout à ton honneur de vouloir te racheter une conduite, à fréquenter les modestes et à jouer les chastes, cela dit. Tu prends ma demande au sérieux, c’est apprécié. Tâche simplement de ne pas oublier tes priorités.

-Oui…

-Bon. Bien. Tant que tu gardes en tête ce pour quoi tu en es là, et où ça va te mener, tu es sur la bonne voie. J’attends beaucoup de toi. Tu es en tête de liste pour reprendre tout ce que j’ai entrepris. Tu en es conscient, n’est-ce pas, fils ?

-Oui…  Très conscient. T’inquiète pas, je l’oublie pas…

Barnes père eut un sourire presque affectueux et lui tapota l’épaule avant de quitter la pièce.

*

Il essaya de faire comme si la semaine précédente n’était jamais arrivée, comme si la tension entre Trish et lui et le parti pris de ses amis pour cette dernière. Il salua ses fréquentations, snoba Trish qui le lui rendit bien, et s’excusa auprès des autres qui lui reprochaient son absence à la fête du weekend dernier. Il avait dû récupérer son cousin en escale à Washington, voyez-vous, et s’était retrouvé à devoir faire la tournée des bars, côté russe de la famille oblige. L’excuse passa comme une lettre à la poste, bien entendu ; il était habitué à tourner et retourner la vérité, et il leur avait semblé qu’une semaine d’ostracisme lui avait servi de leçon, ce en quoi ils ne se trompaient pas, sans pour autant tomber juste. Il avait pu voir ailleurs, fréquenter autre chose et constater qu’il n’était définitivement pas des leurs. Leurs activités, leurs priorités, leurs valeurs… tout contrastait avec ce qu’il avait connu la semaine précédente, et il dût se rendre à l’évidence qu’au bout d’une seule journée que reprendre là où ça avait frictionné était peu probable de son côté. Non pas qu’il était moins populaire, non. Et il accueillit même avec une certaine satisfaction les deux invitations- acceptées- à se soulager mutuellement d’un trop plein de libido que deux filles et partenaires occasionnelles lui avaient proposé. Pour se rattraper de son absence. Sur le thème de sitôt consommé(e), sitôt jeté(e).  À la fin de la journée, il sentit qu’il lui fallait quelque chose, qu’il lui avait manqué un truc, trois fois rien, comme lorsqu’on avait oublié la montre que l’on porte en permanence… Il sut de quoi il s’agissait lorsqu’il reçut ce message, pendant qu’il discutait de possibles sorties à venir avec les fils Pryscz :

_J’ai épargné ta tête au réveil, mais j’aurai autre chose à te montrer demain. Des fois que ça te motive à faire des maths ;)_

_Rogers…_

-Hé bé ? Tu t’es trouvé une nouvelle copine, Barnes ?

Il leva le nez de son téléphone et interrogea son interlocuteur du regard. Andreï Prycsz mima un sourire et il s’aperçut qu’un flottait sur ses lèvres. Qu’est-ce qu’il y pouvait, il sentait que le blond avait encore quelque chose de derrière les fagots à lui proposer et ça l’enthousiasmait. Le déclic se fit à ce moment-là : il s’était ennuyé durant cette journée, rien de surprenant, les mêmes sujets, les mêmes activités, aussi agréables étaient-elles mais dépourvues de passion- il repensa aux deux filles et l’idée lui déplut d’autant plus qu’il avait participé- et puis il prenait conscience qu’il n’avait pas vu une seule fois Rogers de la journée. Et que ça lui manquait. Pas de façon intense, non, mais suffisamment pour que ce message lui fasse l’effet d’une étreinte amicale après avoir été dans une foule d’anonymes.

-Alors, elle s’appelle comment ?

-Pitié c’est pas une Trish bis, hein ? Entre nous, j’ai jamais compris pourquoi t’en faisais ton casse-dalle, c’est le genre de fille à te refiler une saloperie avec le sourire hollywood.

-C’est pas ma copine, c’est pas une Trish bis et j’utilise des capotes. Faut être con pour pas l’faire, d’façon… répliqua James avec agacement, marmonnant la fin de sa phrase en pianotant sur les touches :

_Venant de toi, je sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou me réjouir. Le mot maths est dans le texte, j’ai de quoi me méfier._

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis :

_En espérant que tu as passé une bonne journée. A demain._

Il envoya et rangea son téléphone. Les jumeaux le fixèrent d’un air entendu. Il roula des yeux.

-Pour la dernière fois, les mecs, c’est PAS une fille. C’est mon prof de maths, j’ai une année à passer, j’vous signale.

-Mouais, si tu l’dis, s’esclaffa Alex. Comme si bosser ici nous donnera un job.

-Ton souci si tu veux continuer à croire que les filles ont leurs ragnagna à la pleine lune, fit James en haussant les épaules.

-Quel intérêt de connaître l’ordre des planètes ou quand ça va se croiser sur un…truc, là… préférentiel…

-Référentiel, corrigea James en repensant à cette douloureuse révision la semaine dernière et la veille.

-Réfétruc, là, ouais, reprit Alex. C’est un truc de pauvre, ça. Nous on a autre chose à faire que se casser la tête sur ça. Un truc de pauvre, j’te dis, Barnes. Tu perds ton temps, au lieu d’venir t’amuser sur le bateau des parents. Tu viens, non ? T’avais l’air ok.

-J’ai dit que je réfléchissais, répondit James d’un ton sombre.

Il était d’une humeur plus discutable, se sentant offensé par des paroles qu’il aurait pu tenir deux ou trois semaines plutôt, quand il était encore persuadé que son monde se limiterait à… ce qu’il avait connu dans la journée… Bon Dieu, ce qu’il s’emmerdait… C’était putainement malsain…

-Hey, t’as déjà raté la fête, ce weekend, insista Andreï. C’est pas ce que mon abrutie de copine a dit qui t’a mis en rogne, hein ? Faut pas l’prendre comme ça pour toi, hein, on sait qu’t’es pas comme eux.

-J’te le fais pas dire… Et j’réfléchirais. Sur ce, j’me rentre.

**

Un dessin. C’était un dessin qu’il lui avait montré. Coloré à l’aquarelle et tout, mais il avait reconnu le château de Chrestomanci, ses tourelles, le patelin, le vieux jardin… Il se revit en train de rêvasser à cet endroit, calé dans un coin de pièce aux fenêtres immenses et sans vis-à-vis aucun, pendant que son père s’exprimait dans une langue dont il comprenait que quelques mots, et uniquement quand sa grand-mère ou sa tante les prononçaient. Le style lui plaisait autant que le sujet. Ça semblait si facile à faire, et pourtant, les détails… Ce type avait de l’or dans les doigts. Et il se destinait à reprendre un restau, s’il avait bien compris… ? Quel gâchis…

-C’est magnifique…

Le sourire fier de Steve lui plut tout autant. Ce type transpirait la sincérité et il appréciait ça d’autant plus qu’il avait continué à traîner avec son cercle de connaissances habituels, se languissant déjà de retrouver cette chambre exiguë, martyr des mathématiques mais en compagnie qui changeait tout. Il lui rendit le dessin avec une pointe de contrecœur puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Un billet lui fut glissé sous le nez tandis qu’il se redressait. Il le prit.

-C’est quoi ?

-Lis, fit doucement Steve.

-… Un laissez-passer ?

-Pour nos matchs. C’est valable toute l’année. T’es VIP, mon grand.

Il ne sut trop quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Il avait pensé à honorer sa promesse faite entre deux tentatives de tenue de baguettes chinoises…

-C’est… J’connais pas les règles… bredouilla-t-il avec embarras.

Steve prit alors le temps de lui expliquer l’essentiel. Ceci est un palet, c’est le but adverse, ça doit aller dans ça. Et quand ça rentre dans ça, ça donne cette photo. Il avait pointé l’image en question où toute l’équipe des Commandos Hurlants s’était agglutinée, figeant le saut de Dernier sur le point de s’affaler sur leurs têtes. James hocha docilement la tête puis considéra le billet à son nom avec une moue. Il se renseigna sur leur premier match. Le weekend de la semaine prochaine. Fort bien fort bien…

-Tu peux venir à l’entraînement, aussi, si tu veux, ajouta Steve. C’est le mercredi et le vendredi, à partir de 19h. Patinoire au coin, là, sur la carte.

Il nota mentalement les horaires et prit congé. Cette fois-ci, ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire. Et le soir-même, ils reprenaient une discussion mêlée de photos de son visage plus déformé à chaque fois, avec le défi de réussir à le croquer en dix minutes chrono. Une défaite cuisante pour le blond qui déclara prendre le défi pour l’année à venir. Cette dernière formulation fit sourire James un peu plus.

**

Temps de chien… Foutu… temps… de… chien. Il secoua ses cheveux humides avant de les rabattre et suivit le couloir de la patinoire, cherchant l’escalier qui permettrait de rejoindre le terrain d’entrainement. Ils étaient vendredi, la semaine avait été exécrable, il avait plu toute la journée et il s’était perdu dans le quartier avant de trouver enfin la patinoire. Steve lui avait pourtant expliqué comment s’y rendre mais il fallait croire que le sort avait décidé de jouer un peu avec lui. Il trouva la porte menant aux gradins, grognant pour lui-même en constatant que l’entraînement avait déjà bien commencé. Il reconnut Dernier et Gabe qui défiaient le type surnommé Dum-Dum en tirs au but et souffla de soulagement en constatant qu’il ne s’était pas trompé d’équipe. Quelques personnes étaient là, en spectateurs. Il s’installa avec eux, cherchant Steve du regard, la veste serrée contre lui. C’était con. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui et se prendre une douche chaude, se glisser dans son lit et apprécier le weekend, le blond ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Mais l’idée de passer la journée sans une petite dose de sourire-soleil lui déplaisait bien trop. Et il était curieux de voir comment Steve interagissait avec ses camarades. Il le vit enfin monter sur la glace, discutant avec Sam, évoluant sur ses patins avec une aisance impressionnante. Lui et Sam se séparèrent et il le vit trottiner autour des autres, une mine pensive et concentrée donnant à son visage un sérieux inhabituel. James avait beau essayer de reconnaître les autres, parfois avec succès, ses yeux étaient systématiquement ramenés à la silhouette de Steve, crosse en main. Il avait de l’allure, c’était indéniable… Ça devait pas être évident de bouger dans un uniforme pareil, n’empêche… Ça devait aussi tenir ch…

-ATCHOUUUUU !

… aud…

Il croisa alors le regard clair du Captain, les mains sur le visage, les yeux larmoyants et le reniflement bruyant.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Okay les gars, on a match la semaine prochaine je vous le rappelle, alors je veux qu’on bosse les tactiques dont on a parlé la dernière fois. On joue contre les Aigles de Cleveland, vous savez ce que ça veut dire.

\- Du sang sur la glace et des dents à recompter, Cap !

Steve fit taire Morita -même s’il n’avait pas tort- d’un petit geste du bras.

\- Ils sont assez polyvalents, mais ils ont une défense en béton. Ce qui veut dire que nos attaques doivent être impeccables. Je veux de la coordination et des passes propres, c’est clair ? Niveau défense, pas de relâchement les gars, Dum-Dum, soyez efficaces et vous nous ferez gagner le match. Okay, tout le monde en position…

-ATCHOUUUUU !

L’éternuement se répercuta sous le dôme silencieux de la patinoire, attirant l’attention des joueurs et de leur capitaine. Le blond croisa le regard clair de Barnes, un peu honteux, les mains encore devant la bouche. Il faisait un peu chaton trempé par l’averse, et devait être tout juste arrivé -Steve était presque certain que la patinoire était vide seulement deux minutes plus tôt.

\- Allez, en place, et on se laisse pas distraire !

Steve laissa les hockeyeurs s’installer avec un cri de guerre en frappant la glace de leur crosse, mais lui-même passa d’abord près du banc des remplaçants avant de prendre position, non sans avoir salué Barnes en portant un gant à son casque.

Et s’il se donnait à fond, c’était en prévision du match, et certainement pas pour impressionner leur spectateur. Et s’il souriait, c’était parce que ses gars jouaient bien et maitrisaient les tactiques qu’ils avaient décidées, c’était tout. Certainement pas parce que Barnes était venu. Bien sûr que non.

_Il était venu._

…Bon, pour la chaleur au niveau du cœur, il n’avait pas d’explication.

Un coup d’œil aux gradins lui confirma que Cathy, l’étudiante en médecine et kinésithérapie qui s’occupait « de la bande de bras cassés que vous êtes tous, bordel vous pouvez pas rentrer aux vestiaires sans bleus partout pour une fois ? Vous mettez vos protections au moins ? Nan parce qu’on dirait pas », avait bien rejoint James. Les deux semblaient… discuter, peut-être ? Le palet lui passa sous le nez et Steve se concentra sur la glace.

 - Euh... Bonsoir... Le Captain a pensé que vous pourriez vouloir ça.

La jeune femme blonde tendit à Barnes une couverture bien chaude

\- Ca vous tiendra chaud, avec l'air froid de la glace, vous auriez vite fait de tomber malade, trempé comme vous êtes.

James s’enveloppa dedans avec soulagement et gratitude, commençant à pouvoir envisager la possibilité de cesser de greloter dans un avenir proche. Il remercia la blonde -Cathy, lui apprit-elle avant de le laisser avec un signe de la main amical.

\- Le devoir m’appelle là en bas. C’est sympa de venir les encourager. A plus !

Les Commandos rentrèrent dans les vestiaires, fatigués par l’entrainement mené d’une main de maitre par Steve et le coatch, mais pas assez pour s’effondrer sans raconter de conneries.

\- Alors, Cap, on donne des pass VIP, maintenant ? C’est qui ce type ?

\- Sa nouvelle copine !

La plaisanterie fit éclater de rire tous ceux qui l’avaient entendue -certains étaient déjà sous l’eau des douches. La bisexualité de leur capitaine était connue et personne n’en faisait grand cas. Son célibat les faisait beaucoup plus jaser, Steve aurait mis sa main à couper que des paris étaient engagés.

\- Déconnez pas, c’est le mec à qui je donne des cours en maths, c’est tout…

\- Et avec qui on est allé au ciné… Et même que t’étais tout le temps fourré avec lui… C’est pas bien de délaisser ses vieux copains pour les nouveaux, Stevie…

\- En rajoute pas, Sam, j’essaie juste d’être amical…

Barnes et lui, en couple… Naaaan, aucune chance que ça arrive. C’était déjà bien d’être amis. Même si sortir avec James serait sans doute… intéressant, à en croire le petit aperçu qu’il avait eu.

\- Tu dis ça, n’empêche que je parie qu’il attend à la sortie ! … Personne pour tenir le pari ?

\- Personne pariera contre toi, Jones ! On tient pas à perdre bêtement ! Et quand tu souris comme ça, ça veut dire que tu _sens_ un truc.

\- Hey, j’me suis déjà planté !

\- Ouais, à d’autres. Et ta copine ne fait pas de vaudou. On va faire semblant de te croire, hein !

La discussion s’acheva -comme régulièrement- en bataille de serviettes et fou rire, jusqu’à ce que le coach vienne mettre le holà à leur comportement de gamins.

Le groupe sortit bruyamment -hey, étaient-ils seulement capables de faire quelque chose en silence ? Ils étaient les Commandos _Hurlants_ , après tout- de la patinoire, souriant et s’interpellant l’un l’autre dans un joyeux brouhaha après avoir vu le brun qui les attendait sur le parvis.

_\- Tenez le pari, qu’il disait, mais bien sûr… J’me suis déjà planté, qu’il disait, hein… Et mon cul c’est de la brioche !_

Frenchie, Dum-Dum, Gabe et d’autres vinrent saluer leur supporter, qui d’une poignée de main, qui d’une claque amicale à l’épaule. Steve enfin s’approcha, un sourire plus que rayonnant sur les lèvres.

\- Content que tu sois venu, James. Ca t'a plu ? Pas eu trop froid?

-C'était pas mal intéressant, oui. Et merci d'avoir envoyé ta copine pour la serviette. Ce fut apprécié.

C’était surtout nécessaire, pas question que Barnes tombe malade pour son premier contact avec le hockey. Surtout que Steve avait bien envie de le revoir dans les gradins.

\- C'est notre toubib', en fait, expliqua le blond. Il paraitrait que, au vu de notre jeu par moments, sa présence est souhaitable même pour de simples entrainements. J'me demande bien pourquoi, ironisa-t-il.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il demande à quelqu'un, avant d'avoir une copine ! réagit une voix derrière lui.

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Monty ! répliqua le Captain.

Son célibat faisait décidément bien trop parler de lui… Enfin, au moins, l’altercation amicale faisait sourire Barnes.

\- L'est mignonne, il a raison. Tu peux tenter ta chance.

-... Nah...

Steve rejeta l’idée d’un geste du bras. Il avait d’autres chats à fouetter.

\- Trop timide?

\- Trop occupé.

-Ah, tant pis pour toi. Et pour elle. Dis donc, c'est quoi ce geste?

James se pencha en frôlant sa jambe de sa main, en dessous du genou. Steve identifia la faute que Gabe avait commise, et que Morita avait signalée.

-Ca s'appelle "Faire trébucher". C'est quand tu fais tomber un adversaire avec ta crosse, ton pied, ton genou, voire même ton bras. Ben t'as pas le droit.

A ce moment, Sam se rapprocha de leur duo, interrompant la conversation, et Steve réalisa que le groupe commençait à se clairsemer.

\- Dites, vous comptez faire quoi ? demanda l’ex-capitaine. Pas que j'm'ennuie ou quoi, mais on se les pèle, donc selon, j'me barre et tu te démerdes pour rentrer, Steve.

James et Steve échangèrent un regard, chacun semblant attendre la décision de l’autre.

\- Ca te dit ? demanda le blond.

\- Quoi donc?

\- J'sais pas, boire un coup, manger un bout...

Steve n’avait pas spécialement d’idée définie sur la question, mais la perspective d’une autre soirée avec James l’attirait un peu. Beaucoup, en fait.

\- Euh... ouais, bien sûr. Volontiers.

\- Cool, sourit Steve, soulagé.

Un peu trop content de la décision de Barnes, peut-être, à en croire le sourire en coin de Sam. Ca allait encore déclencher ragots et paris entre les Commandos, cette histoire…

\- Okay, alors j'vous laisse.

Sam serra la main à James, tout comme Jacques qui en profita pour lancer un gros clin d’œil à Steve avant de rejoindre Gabe. _Si seulement Frenchie pouvait apprendre la discrétion, par contre…_ Oui, aucun doute, sa vie sentimentale allait encore être le sujet de conversation principal des gars.

\- Tu veux aller où ? demanda James une fois seuls.

Aie.

\- Euh... N'importe tant que j'arrive à manger sans en fiche partout ?

Sa honte au restau chinois le poursuivrait bien assez longtemps sans en rajouter. Il fit sa meilleure bouille implorante pour convaincre le brun.

La mine amusée de James fut sa victoire. Le ridicule avait du bon, parfois…

\- Y a un type qui fait que des trucs à base d'œuf. Tu veux essayer ses omelettes?

Steve fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Il a toute une carte à base d'œuf ? ...Okay, ça m'intrigue suffisamment pour qu'on y aille.

Sur un autre échange de sourire, les deux amis prirent la direction de Titine la bien-nommée.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de poisson d'avril, le chapitre est bien là dans les temps !  
> Et même une petite surprise :) Si vous voulez avoir des images d'inspiration pour le cheesy, vous pouvez désormais vous rendre sur notre tumbl : https://disgustinglycheesystucky.tumblr.com/  
> Avec des images de James, de Steve, et de tout ce qui peut nous faire penser à cet univers. Pour trouver ce qui vous intéresse, utilisez le nuage de tags ou la recherche par mots-clés. Sachez aussi que, dans l'écriture, ils ont quelques mois de plus, mais dans nos têtes, leurs enfants font des enfants ! Donc ne vous arrêtez pas sur un tag que vous ne comprenez pas, ça viendra plus tard !

\- Ma foi, ça a l'air sympa ici... J'savais pas à quoi m'attendre quand t'as parlé d'œufs, mais ça a l'air super bon...

Steve, les yeux brillants, parcourait la carte, pointant de temps à autres un endroit avant de changer d’avis pour en pointer un autre. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

-J'l'ai découvert un soir où j'étais particulièrement en pétard, expliqua James en choisissant son plat préféré dans la zone des omelettes. Et quand je suis en pétard, j'ai les crocs.

Steve leva le nez de la carte.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

James fit de même, rencontrant son regard curieux et un brin inquiet. Il grimaça intérieurement. Allons bon, il avait parlé sans même réfléchir, Steve Rogers oblige, à lui d’assumer la curiosité du zigue. Quelque part, quoi qu’il en dise, il se sentait flatté de cette attention.

-De...? Être en pétard?

\- Ouais. Et de découvrir des restaus sympas, du coup, ajouta le blond avec un sourire en coin.

James haussa les épaules avec une moue vague. Parler de ses moments de tensions avec ses parents ou ses relations n’était pas pour le réjouir devant Steve, mais il n’avait plus trop le choix. Ce dernier semblait avoir une vie idéale, pour sourire en permanence, se montrer détendu et ouvert de la sorte. Il aurait pu lui renvoyer au visage le décalage qu’il y avait entre leurs deux mondes, ou en rester au niveau strictement formel.

\- Parfois... pas trop souvent. Plus trop, en fait...

Il les évitait bien assez, depuis qu’il avait sa voiture, mais il n’avait pas envie que Steve en sache jusque-là. Il n’avait pas envie de mêler Steve au reste. C’était curieux…

\- Tant mieux, en un sens. Suffit de trouver d'autres occasions pour essayer des restaurants.

Il le prenait plutôt à la légère, tant mieux aussi pour lui, pour eux, même… Il répondit au sourire de Steve et fit mine de se replonger dans le menu tout comme son vis-à-vis, mais ramena son regard sur lui pour l’observer tranquillement. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de lui quand il était en sa compagnie. C’était étrange, mais il préférait même ne pas mentionner du tout sa vie en dehors de ce qui les réunissait.  Ça semblait pas correct. Steve Rogers lui offrait une forme de répit à son insu, mais il ne se voyait pas le lui dire ainsi, de but en blanc. Secrètement, néanmoins, il espérait qu’il en était de même pour l’autre.

La serveuse habituelle arriva, lui fit un sourire amical et prit leur commande : l’omelette aux tomates pour lui et un œuf cocotte pour Steve- le nom est rigolo-. La serveuse les laissa ensuite, face à face, les mains désœuvrées, les sourires échangés et le silence relatif et un peu gêné entre eux.  James n’avait pas prévu de venir voir Steve à l’entraînement, et ce dernier non plus, pas plus qu’ils n’avaient prévu de finir la soirée ensemble ; mais il ne voulait pas gâcher cette soirée en lui donnant l’impression qu’il ne voulait pas de sa compagnie ou qu’il n’était pas curieux d’en savoir plus sur lui. Parce qu’il l’était. Et sacrément.  Il s’éclaircit la gorge et déclara d’une voix relâchée :

-C'était cool... le... l'entraînement. Hâte de voir ça en pratique.

\- C'est quand tu veux, maintenant, fit Steve, apparemment soulagé d’entamer un échange. T'es V.I.P., vieux !

_Mec, arrête de me faire glousser comme une midinette intérieurement_ , songea James en sentant son sourire s’agrandir. Steve se pencha vers lui, appuyé sur ses coudes.

\- Mais sincèrement, je suis ravi que ça t'ait plu. Les entrainements, c'est pas toujours le plus intéressant, en plus.

-Oh, j'ai pas trouvé. C'est... Bah... comme j'y connais rien de toute façon, tout est nouveau pour moi. C'est... Même si j'ai déjà vu en photo dans ta chambre ou au bahut, te voir en uniforme c'était autre chose... T'as... T'as la classe.

Il hochait la tête comme pour convaincre l’autre de ce qu’il disait. Il avait la classe, oui. Une sacrée classe. Un charisme de leader, le saligaud. Entre l’espèce de labrador fait homme le reste du temps et le rapace une fois sur patins, il y avait un sacré fossé, le temps de passer les portes des vestiaires.

\- C'est les protections, ça donne une super carrure... expliqua Steve, les joues roses et le sourire flatté.

_Tu parles, t’es le genre de mec avec la tête de l’emploi : suffisait de voir comment les autres t’écoutaient alors que tu avais commencé après eux. Et cette manière de parler… Tu mets les gens en confiance, boulette, c’est aberrant… Regarde, j’suis là à me tortiller sur ma chaise à chercher ton attention alors que le bon sens paternel me verrait plutôt en soirée-machin à flirter et discuter des derniers aléas du marché et des derniers ragots. Mais non. J’voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Comme ça. À rien faire en faveur de mon futur carnet d’adresse. Juste manger et discuter ensemble de trucs qu’on aime. Me demande pas pourquoi comme ça, tout à coup, c’est avec toi que j’ai envie de passer mes soirées. Et puis c’est débile, en y pensant : t’avais p’t’êt des projets à toi et je débarque comme un clebs dans un jeu de quilles. J’t’ai même pas demandé. Avec tous les amis que tu as, t’avais forcément quelque chose de prévu… Si t’es là, c’est que… toi aussi, t’aimes bien ces heures-là ? Parce que ça serait… cool, tu vois… Si on s’apprécie comme ça… qu’on les multiplie, quoi…_

Il avait les mots au bout des lèvres. Il les avait. Mais quelque chose l’empêchait de les formuler tandis qu’il fixait celui à qui ils étaient destinés. Celui-ci sembla noter son inconfort et prit sur lui de reprendre la discussion :

\- Tu... Tu voudras essayer, une fois ? De patiner ?

-Euh... bafouilla James en essayant de s’imaginer sur ces trucs à lame. Ouais! Ouais, j'veux bien, mais... j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une patinoire avant aujourd'hui, donc...

\- J'te parle pas de disputer un match, hein, faut commencer léger ! le rassura Steve avec un clin d’œil.

-Ça marche, répondit l’autre, s’arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase pour se presser contre la table et laisser passer un couple dont la fille avait des attraits loin d’être repoussant et dont il profita visuellement un moment.

Il ramena son regard vers Steve en l’entendant se racler la gorge. Il fronçait les sourcils d’un air désapprobateur au possible, de cette mine contrariée qui l’inquiéta autant qu’elle le braqua. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas… ?

-Quoi? Lâcha-t-il, plus brusquement qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

\- Elle est jolie, expliqua placidement Steve d’un ton qui lui rappela son père, mais... elle est aussi en couple...

… Sauf que son père aurait ajouté un « avec Untel bien trop haut placé pour que tu y touches sans faire un minimum attention »…

-Et?

Steve semblait déçu. James sentait sa poitrine se serrer de confusion et de crainte en le voyant baisser les yeux et marmonner d’un ton qui résonna douloureusement comme plus concerné :

\- Rien, rien.

-C'est quoi, le souci? Demanda-t-il, agacé et paniqué à la fois. Tu connais le gars?

\- Non.

Encore ce ton froid. Bordel, il ne supportait pas l’entendre parler comme ça… Il n’était pas concerné, pourquoi est-ce qu’il réagissait de la sorte ? Il allait le laisser tomber, lui aussi, parce qu’il avait fait quelque chose à laquelle on l’avait copieusement invité  pour ensuite le lui reprocher ? Il n’avait pas envisagé que Steve soit comme ça, lui aussi…

-Alors quoi?

Steve haussa les épaules et eut une grimace blasée.

\- J'imagine que je suis vieux jeu, sur ce genre de choses. C'est rien.

-Vieux jeu? T'es vieux jeu? Toi?

James ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport. Ça avait toujours été fait, c’était pas une question de vieux jeu ou non.

\- Bah, manifestement, marmonna le blond en indiquant vaguement la direction du couple.

-T'étais prêt à me rouler un palot dès le premier soir où... ah…

Une assiette se posa devant lui. Il capta le regard gêné de la serveuse qui fit aller ce dernier de l’un à l’autre avec une mine désolée et compatissante. Allons bon, elle s’imaginait intervenir au milieu d’une scène de ménage, la belle affaire. Il garda ses yeux sur Steve, agacé par cette tension entre eux qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il avait apparemment appuyé sur un point sensible quez Steve et s’en voulait sincèrement, sans pour autant saisir ce qu’il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas d’embrouille entre eux, pas aussi tôt. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir comment se rattraper. Steve remercia la serveuse avec son sourire le plus radieux puis se pencha vers lui une fois celle-ci repartie :

\- T'étais pas en couple.

-Certes... grommela-t-il en s’emparant des couverts. Bon ap’.

Il engloutit une bonne bouchée et mâcha longuement, concentré sur son assiette. Il était mal à l’aise. Énervé aussi. Contre Steve et contre lui-même. Une autre bouchée, aussi conséquente que la première. Il devait faire quoi, à présent, hein… ?

 - Merci, à toi aussi, dit Steve avant d’entamer son repas puis d’offrir une mine impressionnée. C'est vachement bon, dis.

James força un petit sourire puis baissa à nouveau le nez. Ok, il appréciait le repas, c’était déjà ça… Il but longuement pour éviter d’avaler son dîner trop vite, évitant du regard celui de Steve, vérifiant furtivement s’il le fixait encore pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- ...J'ai plombé l'ambiance, je crois... fit tristement le blond.

James reposa son verre et prit un moment à le regarder en face. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette expression de déception. Il l’avait trop connue ailleurs pour le supporter chez lui. Il était son répit, cet idiot, celui dont il appréciait la présence sans autre fioriture, sincèrement… Parce qu’il se sentait apprécié sans autre effort, tel qu’il était… Du moins l’avait-il pensé jusqu’à présent… En même temps, cette manie de reluquer lui venait des habitudes paternelles et de son entourage, avec approbation des concernées, qui voyaient leurs validations et leurs valeurs dans l’effet qu’elles leur procuraient. Bon sang, c’était si simple de ne pas se poser de question sur tout ça… Il envierait presque les autres…

Le visage de Steve exprimait la contrition et l’inquiétude. James en fut soulagé… et embarrassé. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis secoua la tête.

-Non… Je suppose que t'as raison...

Réflexe à la con… Mais elle était mignonne, quoi… Après… à la place de son mec… Il aurait… euh… Rah, il racontait quoi, au juste ? D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, il n’avait jamais eu trop de souci à « partager » ses partenaires avec d’autres… Ni même à les laisser sans grand regret. Trish était l’exemple le plus évident… Mouais, bon… Ce n’était probablement pas quelque chose dont il pouvait s’enorgueillir… Encore quelque chose que Steve ferait mieux de ne pas savoir… même si c’était sans doute trop tard…

\- Non, non. Chacun vit sa vie comme il veut... ...En plus, de la part d'un célibataire endurci, des conseils sentimentaux...

La moue d’autodérision de Steve lui semblait une forme de demande de pardon. Pardon qu’il refusa à sa manière, c’est lui avait vraisemblablement le plus foiré :

-Tu crois que moi, j'suis mieux placé?

Steve se mit à rire doucement. James se détendit un peu.

-Et avec ta tête, célibataire endurci, mes fesses, oui.

_T’es une bombe, mec, même moi je peux l’affirmer haut et fort. T’espères berner qui, sérieux ?_

\- Voyons... fit Steve en comptant sur ses doigts. Ça doit bien faire... deux ans et demi, à la louche. Que disais-tu sur tes fesses, déjà ? ajouta-t-il, la tête penchée d’intérêt avant d’enfourner une autre bouchée.

James, lui, en avait presque oublié de continuer à manger. Presque. La portion était plus petite quand il la porta à sa bouche. Il avait du mal à croire ce que l’autre lui disait.

-Deux... Nom de... C'est qui l'heureuse pas élue?

\- Mon ex ? Karin, elle s'appelait. Je doute que tu la connaisses.

Il s’était exprimé d’un ton neutre. 

-Des regrets? Demanda James.

\- Depuis deux ans ? Nan, j'ai eu le temps de passer à autre chose.

-Bah, on aurait pu penser que justement, comme y en avait... Pas de nouvelle donzelle, quoi.

\- Ca se tient, oui, concéda Steve avec une moue en piquant dans une frite. Mais non, j'ai juste... pas rencontré LA personne avec qui j'aurais eu envie de.

-Elle doit ressembler à quoi? Fit James, sérieusement intrigué.

\- Je le saurai quand je l'aurai en face de moi.

Ça c’était de la réponse… Pas de critère physique ou de trait de caractère, pas de classe sociale minimum, d’origine ethnique,… Elle lui plut. Elle laissa sa chance à pas mal de filles… ce qu’il doutait de pouvoir faire, de son côté. Les critères des filles acceptables étaient gravés dans la pierre chez lui. Les maîtresses de son père avaient toutes plus ou moins la même tête, les mères de ses connaissances aussi, les filles avec qui il avait couché de même… Peut-être pour ça qu’aucune n’était sortie du lot d’une manière ou d’une autre…

-Hoho, on croit au coup de foudre? Le taquina James, un fond d’appréhension lui restant sur l’estomac.

\- Non, mais... Tiens, genre avec toi, y a peu on se connaissait pas, là on est ami. Prends le même scénario, rajoute l'étape "sortir ensemble", et t'as ma version d'une histoire d'amour. J'crois pas trop à "l'amour au premier regard", tu connais pas l'autre, alors tu tombes amoureux de quoi ?

L’appréhension fondit sur ces paroles, laissant place à un amusement surpris. Et une sorte de révélation, aussi. Avec des mots simples, mais efficaces.

-Pas faux...

Steve parut confus par sa réaction, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis eut un de ses gestes de la main qu’il faisait si souvent :

...Ah oui, je viens bien de dire qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble. ...Enfin, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

-"No homo", c'est ça? Dit calmement James en haussant les épaules.  Ça me dérange pas, ça. J'en connais pas qui l'assument, par contre.

Il avait bien une poignée de noms en tête, mais entre les rumeurs qui en avaient envoyé certains au loin et ceux et celles qui en faisaient encore plus que les autres pour prouver qu’ils étaient « normaux », eux, il ne voyait pas vraiment l’aspect sain de sortir du placard dans leur situation. S’ils étaient poussés à ce genre d’extrémités, c’était bien pour une raison… Il n’avait jamais vraiment osé aborder le sujet avec les concernés, aussi compatissant était-il avec eux, il ne comprenait que trop bien leur situation : devoir jouer les golden boys et les filles populaires et délurées alors qu’ils aspiraient à autre chose était sacrément pesant. Certains laissaient tomber de diverses manières, toutes tragiques à leur façon, d’autres s’obstinaient à jouer un rôle en attendant… quelque chose… Il en faisait partie, maudire tête de bois qu’il était. Le silence de Steve depuis sa déclaration le surprit. Il s’aperçut que le blond le fixait tout en mâchonnant, les sourcils froncés. Merde, il avait encore dit une connerie ? C’était pas cool, là, c’était vraiment de lui, pas un réflexe à la con qui…

\- "No homo" ? James, je suis bi...

Ses pensées s’arrêtèrent tout net à l’annonce. Il ne pouvait que le regarder en retour, fixement, la bouche ouverte en attente d’être remplie par la fourchette laissée en suspens à mi-chemin de l’assiette.

-...Bi?

\- Ben oui. J'ai jamais vu de raison de l'afficher spécialement, mais je l'ai jamais caché.

Wow… Steve Rogers l’assumait plutôt bien… Ce fait-là, oui, il était nouveau pour lui. À sa connaissance, seuls les membres du show-business s’accordaient ce luxe une fois leur base de fans assez solide et les rumeurs suffisamment digérées, et offraient souvent une caricature extravagante et à la sexualité débridée, à l’instar de ce qui était montré dans les médias... Et quelques écrivains dont une partie en a bavé en conséquence… Autant d’arguments en faveur de ceux qui affirmaient que « ça se voyait »… Le gars qu’il avait en face, on en croisait à chaque coin de rue, et venait de le réprimander pour avoir lorgné sur la copine d’un autre… Il se sentit idiot sur le coup, très idiot, mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Avoir quelqu’un se comportant si différemment en face de lui sans pour autant lui faire sentir qu’il n’était pas à sa place lui faisait plus de bien qu’il ne le pensait.

-Ca s'affiche, ça, bi? Ou même homo?

\- Perso, j'ai jamais compris ce truc de "coming out", soupira Steve en hochant la tête. T'es allé voir tes parents pour leur dire : Papa, Maman, je suis hétéro ? Mais bon...

_Oh… bon… sang…_

-Oui! Oui! C'est exactement ça! Crois-le ou pas, c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu’un le dire aussi !

Il était extatique. La seule fois où il s’était essayé à ce genre d’argumentaire, son père l’avait pris entre quatre yeux le soir-même, au retour, pour lui demander des comptes, et lui faire jurer de s’efforcer de faire taire les rumeurs le plus vite possible, à la manière d’un mec, un vrai. On ne faisait pas affaire avec une pédale, avait conclu son géniteur avant de lui accorder cette tape à l’épaule. Il n’avait pas compris à l’époque ce qui clochait dans sa logique, et à présent encore c’était le cas. Son petit plaisir mesquin de provocation des personnes ayant un souci avec l’homosexualité venait de là, sans doute aucun.

\- Ça soulage, hein ? fit Steve avec un clin d’œil.

 -Carrément! Lâcha James spontanément avant de se reprendre, difficilement. Mais du coup t'es sorti avec des gars?

Il était curieux au possible, mais ne voulait pas faire passer Steve pour une bête de foire.

 - Oui. Enfin, avec un seulement.

-C'est... Qu'est-ce qui est différent d'avec une fille? 'Fin, en dehors de...

Il grimaça. Il était peut-être allé trop loin dans l’indiscrétion. Steve eut une moue hésitante puis répondit :

\- Euh... Je saurais pas te dire... J'crois que ce qu'il y a surtout, c'est le jugement des gens. J'ai tendance à ne pas y faire attention, mais ça gênait beaucoup mon ex, alors... Les p'tites attentions genre tenir la main, ou s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir, c'était pas possible. ...C'est peut-être pour ça que ça a pas tenu, au fond.

Le regard des gens… Encore et toujours… Pourtant c’était bien plus anodin que ce que les couples norm… les plus fréquents pouvaient offrir comme vision… Pour sa part, il trouvait ces attentions… touchantes.

-T'es comme ça, toi? Se tenir la main, le ptit bisou et tout? le taquina James, avec un sourire faussement moqueur.

\- Ouais... répliqua Steve, pensif. J'suis pas collant, genre on peut rien faire sans l'autre, hein. Mais j'suis assez tactile avec... mes partenaires.

Il aimait l’entendre parler de lui… Vraiment… Sa manière d’exposer les choses était si simple et cohérente, tout tenait la route sans avoir à faire semblant… Et le sujet tabou entre mecs- les « vrais »- était un parmi tant d’autres…

-T'étais amoureux? J'veux dire…   _amoureux_ , quoi ? Bien mordu.

\- Amoureux, répondit Steve sans emphase aucune dans son expression, au minimum. T'es bien curieux, dis-moi... On parle de toi, maintenant ?

-Très bien. Tu veux savoir quoi?

\- Hum... T'as été amoureux ?

La question à dix mille dollars. La nervosité concernant sa propre personne, son propre univers face à Steve lui remontait.  La notion d’amour n’était pas vraiment déterminante dans le couple, l’acte sexuel encore moins, pour ainsi dire. Elle n’avait même pas du tout sa place dans l’équation, généralement. Steve trouverait ça sans doute déplorable, mais bon… il n’avait pas envie de faux-semblant avec lui, point. Du moins dans le fond. Pour la forme, il afficha une mine plutôt décontractée.

-J'crois pas. J'ai eu…hésita-t-il en roulant les yeux avec résignation, des bons coups, on va dire, mais... j'veux dire, le truc de se tenir les mains, s'embrasser pour des trucs anodins,... juste vouloir revoir la personne comme ça... Pas vraiment.

_Hormis toi, à vrai dire. Mais c’est pas pareil…_

\- T'as pas encore trouvé la bonne partenaire, alors, déclara Steve en terminant son plat.

-Peut-être... marmonna James avant de changer de sujet, assez parlé de lui : Ça explique aussi pourquoi t'avais pas trop de souci avec les deux andouilles, samedi dernier. Jusqu'à me rouler un palot, hein?

\- Ça aurait fait du mal à qui ? ...Bon, à part aux deux coincées du cul ?

-Pas faux... répondit James en souriant.

_Pas même à moi, bien au contraire. Si c’était à refaire, je le referais avec encore plus d’enthousiasme, boulette… Marre de les voir s’imaginer avoir raison de pourrir des gens qui ne leur ont rien fait de plus que les autres… Des mecs comme toi ont autant droit de se sentir bien avec leur moitié que les autres… C’est encore plus rageant, maintenant…_

\- Hey, ça doit être la deuxième fois dans la soirée où tu reconnais que j'ai raison... Wow...  fit Steve d’un ton faussement impressionné, en croisant ses bras.

James lui répondit d’un regard blasé. _J’étais en plein soutien pour toi si tu dégotes un jules, crétin…_ Le blond eut un nouveau rire. Il prenait tout si légèrement… James tritura ses dernières frites en secouant la tête, les yeux au ciel, puis considéra une question. Juste une. Qui lui trottait en tête depuis tout à l’heure…

-... Tu me verrais avec quel type de personne?

Steve pencha la tête comme pour l’étudier puis se pencha vers lui avec une moue, les yeux plissés :

\- Mmmm... Quelqu'un qui te ferait rire, avec qui tu pourrais passer des heures entières juste blotti sur un canapé à regarder des séries à la noix, mais surtout... Qui serait amoureuse de toi, aussi. Parce que j'ai pas eu l'impression que ça ait été le cas jusque-là.

Il regretta sa question, l’espace d’un instant. Le ton concerné qu’avait pris Steve lui était allé droit au cœur, et avait fait mouche. Il força un sourire. L’ambiance avait été déjà suffisamment malmenée pour la soirée…

-J'ai pt'êt pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'on m'apprécie pour qui je suis... Mais ton programme a l'air cool, ouais. Tu devrais songer à la carrière de coach de couple, aussi.

Il avait pris un ton plus léger pour terminer sa phrase. Steve le fixait avec gravité et sérieux.

\- Tu la rencontreras. La bonne partenaire. T'as tout ce qu'il faut pour, insista-t-il avant de sourire et de lui aussi parler avec nonchalance. Là du coup, ça fait coach tout court. J'vais p'tet changer de voie, tu me ferais de bonnes recommandations ? "Steve Rogers a sauvé ma vie lorsque j'étais au plus bas", tout ça ? ^^

_Si tu savais, boulette… Et j’espère que ce n’est que le début…_

-Imbécile.

\- Quoi ? minauda le blond avec une bouille innocente. Ça ferait super sur mon CV, ça. Faut bien que j'me trouve des nouveaux clients !

Il ne put s’empêcher de glousser un peu, puis constata que son assiette quasi-vide manquait de sauce, tandis que celle de Steve portait encore une petite flaque esseulée. Il pointa cette dernière avec une tête interrogative et le blond poussa la vaisselle vers lui avec magnanimité.

-Attends avant de te lancer des fleurs. J'suis pas casé. Loin de là.

Sur ces mots, il termina son plat.

\- Tssss... Rabat-joie.

James lui offrit son plus beau sourire, tout en se léchant les doigts avec soin. Faut pas gâcher.

\- Tu viens de briser mes rêves de coach amoureux, c'est malin, se lamenta Steve avec ostentation et  grimace en option. Je vais finir sans emploi, à mendier dans la rue, tu passeras devant moi en te rendant dans ton superbe bureau au chaipascombientième étage d'une grande tour et tu auras honte de ce que tu as fait. ...Et si je faisais du théâtre, au fond ?

Entendre Steve mentionner ce qui devait être sa vie future ne lui fit pas plaisir, loin de là. C’était une sorte de chute de son petit nuage qu’il eut du mal à encaisser en raison de la surprise. Il en avait parlé comme d’une broutille, une bagatelle qui n’avait pas grande conséquence… Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il paraissait que vu de son niveau, son univers était un idéal pour un paquet de gens… Il força la commissure de ses lèvres à remonter.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Et tu viendras m'applaudir sur scène, et quand on t'interviewera, tu pourras dire : "S'il en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi, sans mon conseil avisé il tenterait d'être coach amoureux et serait horriblement nul".

Son sourire ne pouvait plus tenir. Sa langue non plus.

-Et je serais marié à une nana qui m'insupportera autant que mes deux ou trois autres maîtresses pendant que je passerai mon temps à gérer les susceptibilités de personnes dans mon genre... Au final, tu seras ptêt plus heureux que moi.

Il avait laissé échapper un rire sans joie avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux, le temps de se reprendre. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. La mine sérieuse de Steve était de retour.

\- Ça arrivera pas. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, tu accompliras tes rêves, et tu seras heureux. J'ai des dons de voyance, je t'ai pas dit ?

Ils ne quittèrent pas les yeux de l’autre pendant un temps. James se perdit dans ceux de Steve  pour se calmer un peu. Ce type avait un truc, c’était indéniable… Et cette main sur la sienne lui faisait du bien… C’était idiot mais c’était comme ça…

-J'attends encore de voir des maths faciles...

Steve se redressa, jovial. Sa main quitta celle de James à son grand regret.

\- Bah quand même, ça va mieux qu'au début ! Même si ça pouvait difficilement être pire..

-... Ça reste pas évident... soupira le brun en triturant son verre.

\- Mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, ça va venir.

Retour de la main. James sourit à nouveau.

-Ouais... L'année est pas encore finie...

\- Crois un peu en toi, vieux. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Ça aussi, ce n’est pas aussi évident. Un dessert?

Il voulait prolonger la soirée. Steve ôta à nouveau sa main pour la porter à son menton, pensif.

\- Ah, être raisonnable ou ne pas être, telle est la question...

-Tu t'es bien dépensé... Ou sinon... fit-il en se penchant, sur le ton de la confidence. Si tu veux encore un peu de ma compagnie, j'connais un traiteur qui fait des trucs extra en desserts italiens. On en prend et on finit le repas... ailleurs?

_Où tu voudras. J’veux finir ma semaine avec quelqu’un qui me remets les nerfs au bon niveau. Laisse-moi te supplier de mon regard de biche, laisse-toi tenter, beau blond, en tout bien tout honneur._

\- Tu es un horrible tentateur... soupira Steve en appelant le serveur.

_YESSSSS !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, on a profité du week-end prolongé et j'ai un peu zappé la publication, mais voila le nouveau chapitre du Cheesy ! A bientôt !

Steve sourit à la vendeuse, un peu penaud. Certes, ils étaient seuls dans la boutique italienne, mais cela faisait presque dix minutes qu’il hésitait. Tous les desserts avaient l’air délicieux et semblaient le supplier de les manger. Il finit par se décider pour la panna cota à la framboise qu’il reluquait depuis quelques instants -tout en se promettant de revenir goûter au reste. James lui sourit, gentiment moqueur mais compréhensif, et commanda la même chose, mais au chocolat.

\- Vous mettez des cuillères avec, s’il vous plait ? demanda James à la jeune fille avec un sourire.

L’aimable vendeuse obtempéra gracieusement, très professionnelle malgré l’agaçante indécision de Steve, après quoi les deux jeunes hommes payèrent et retournèrent à la voiture.

\- On mange ça juste sur le parking, ou... interrogea Steve.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit James avec un haussement d’épaules, on peut côtoyer les nôtres où se sustenter en paix via une temporaire retraite.

Steve hésita. Oserait-il ? _Après tout, ce n’est qu’une suggestion, il pourra toujours refuser…_

\- Genre... Le coin des p'tits canards ?

\- Les p'tits... oh...

Le brun le considéra un moment en silence, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

\- ... Ils vont être couchés, les ptits canards.

\- Ca avait l'air chouette, sur la photo, alors... Mais n'importe où, je m'en fiche.

_C’est vrai… J’veux juste finir cette soirée agréablement, à parler de tout et de rien avec toi… Mais… Si tu me montrais encore un peu cette part de toi, ce serait encore mieux… Allez… Ose, toi aussi… Fais-moi confiance… Allez, beau brun, te fais pas prier…_

James démarra Titine sans rien ajouter. Steve n’osa pas y croire au début, mais lorsque le brun sortit de la ville et s’engagea dans des chemins forestiers étroits, il crut que son sourire allait lui fendre le visage en deux. La nuit ne permettait pas d’apprécier le paysage a sa juste valeur, mais rien qu’au clair de lune, l’endroit avait énormément de charme. Pas étonnant que James se sente aussi bien ici…

Le brun s’était garé avec la force de l’habitude, et avait coupé les phares -mais allumé le plafonnier pour ne pas les plonger dans le noir. Seuls, dans ce cadre magnifique, avec juste le bruit de la nature autour d’eux… Steve avait les yeux brillants.

\- En effet, les p'tits canards sont couchés... Mais c'est magnifique au clair de lune aussi.

James sourit. Il ouvrit la boite dans laquelle était emballée sa panna cota, et commença à la déguster, ce qui incita Steve à faire de même. Il mit sa première cuillère en bouche et

\- ...Putain ce que c'est bon cette saleté !

Le cri avait jailli de son cœur sans qu’il puisse le retenir.

\- Héhé, ricana James. Tu veux goûter du mien?

\- Tu crois que le tien est meilleur ?

Puisqu’il en avait la permission, le blond avança sa cuillère vers le pot de James tandis que celui-ci se servait également chez le hockeyeur.

\- C'est pas mal, le tien, apprécia-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- Le tien aussi, renchérit Steve. Mais le mien est quand même meilleur.

Le blond se resservit de son propre dessert avant de lever sa cuillère dans un geste protecteur, agitant son sabre de plastique d’un air menaçant.

\- Ouais... l'mien aussi est meilleur, répondit James en tirant la langue devant la défense farouche mais superflue du blond.

\- Tu dis ça pour te consoler de ne pouvoir avoir le mien, mais je connais la vérité !

Steve resta en garde, très puéril sur ce coup, s’attirant un regard amusé de James qui continuait son dessert. Cela dit, ce n’était pas très pratique pour manger, de garder sa cuillère en l’air… Ils dégustèrent leurs panna cota dans silence confortable.

\- ... J'peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda soudain James.

\- Vas-y toujours, au pire je te répondrai pas.

\- Pourquoi ça a pas marché avec tes ex ?

Steve réfléchit pour donner la réponse la plus juste.

\- Pour Dan, c'est facile, on voyait pas notre couple de la même manière, il assumait pas. Quand il a commencé à parler de se trouver une copine "officielle, juste pour faire taire les rumeurs".

Le blond mima les guillemets tout comme la voix de Daniel.

\- J'lui ai dit de se trouver un autre mec par la même occasion.

C’était une chose de ne pas assumer de sortir du placard, _c’est pas comme si j’étais chiant à ce niveau, j’l’ai jamais poussé_ , mais sortir avec quelqu’un d’autre en même temps… _Mon deuxième prénom c’est pas Naïf, Dan, t’aurais fait quoi après m’avoir trompé ? Tu l’aurais épousée, pour « les apparences » ? Je serai resté ton sale petit secret coupable ? Et puis quoi encore, 1000 balles et une pipe ? Trouve toi un autre pigeon…_

\- Et les autres ? continua Barnes.

\- Carol a déménagé, et la distance, bon. _Faut dire que l’autre bout du monde à 16 ans… Dur de se projeter hein._ Joan et May, j'dirais... qu'on s'est rendu compte que c'était pas ce qu'on attendait, alors... Appelle ça "séparation d'un commun accord".

\- Et vous attendiez quoi?

_T’as pas des questions moins philosophales, un vendredi aussi tard ? Euh…_

\- J'sais pas, mais... Au début tout est rose et merveilleux, et puis tu te rends compte un jour qu'en fait ça mérite juste un "Mouais." Alors quand l'autre pense pareil, ben...

James le considéra en silence, une moue sur les lèvres, avant de reprendre une cuillérée de panna cota.

\- D'autres questions ? demanda Steve avec un sourire.

Le brun secoua le museau, la bouche pleine, et Steve recommença à manger également.

\- T'attends quoi d'une relation ?

 _Hé bien tout compte fait, les questions existentielles n’étaient pas finies._ Steve lécha pensivement sa petite cuillère couverte d’un reste de coulis de framboises.

\- La fidélité, l'affection, les moments où tu sens une connexion entre vous, de l'intimité partagée, des moments de purs fous rires, de la tendresse, euh... Je sais pas, j'ai une idée assez simple du bonheur.

\- Et personne pour le moment ?

\- Je dois être difficile, il me faut le meilleur, que veux-tu, plaisanta Steve.

\- Ca doit être reposant de t'avoir comme petit ami... Elles ont raté leur ch... Ils ont raté leur chance.

C’était gentil, et flatteur, mais… Steve en doutait un peu, mais si James trouvait…

 _-_ Reposant ? En quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, n'importe qui est susceptible de te l'apporter... Y en a aux critères un peu plus stricts et... exclusifs.

Steve soupira.

\- Mais je suis peut-être pas capable d'apporter aux gens ce qu'ils attendent, eux. Ca doit marcher dans les deux sens. C'est quoi, tes critères, toi ?

\- Mes critères? ... Mes critères...  cogita le brun.

\- T'en as tellement que t'arrives pas à les retrouver ?

James lui lança un regard en coin. Steve souriait gentiment.

\- Tsss moque-toi... C'est pas évident...

_Je sais, j’me suis cassé le cul sur cette question juste avant rien que pour tes beaux yeux, beau brun._

_-_ Bon... Faut que la personne me plaise physiquement... mais genre... pas forcément un top modèle ou je sais quoi... Un sourire qui irradie, un regard pénétrant ou une attitude, ça peut... 'fin je suppose. Ca me plait en tout cas. Sinon... Aimer... lire, la littérature au moins, le cinéma, si possible, glander des heures durant au bord de l'eau, parler de soi, parler des autres, pas sur les autres, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Je vois très bien. Je crois que j'ai appelé ça "partager avec l'autre". En fait, je me reconnais un peu, dans tes critères. Ca risque d'être gênant, si on tombe amoureux de la même personne... plaisanta le blond.

\- Tu parles... Ah oui! J'veux aussi quelqu'un qui apprécie le sport en chambre... Me demande pas pourquoi, mais je sais que si j'ai VRAIMENT envie d'être avec cette personne... ça risque d'arriver fréquemment...

\- Compréhensible. _J’suis pas un moine non plus, même si je pense avoir fait preuve de plus de sélectivité que toi._...Tu comptes le finir, ton dessert, ou t'as besoin d'aide ?

\- Tape dedans si tu veux, mais je continue à en manger... Et critère indéniable aussi... Faut que cette personne m'apprécie.

\- C'est moins drôle si t'es d'accord. _Mais ça m’empêchera pas de t’en piquer une cuillère ou deux, té._ T'as un côté hérisson, au premier abord, mais... Je vois mal comment on pourrait ne pas t'apprécier, quand on te connait.

_Moi en tous cas, je t’apprécie…_

\- ... Hmm crois-le ou non, je suis apprécié... mais... pas comme je devrais l'être. Pas pour les... bonne raisons.

James lui sourit, de ce sourire qui semblait monter droit de son cœur et dire « Merci », et qui donnait à Steve le sentiment d’être privilégié.

\- Tous des crétins.

Le jugement, ferme et définitif, fit s’agrandir le sourire de Barnes.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le bébé phoque et toi l'association des amis des animaux.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de t'en parler avant, mais la PETA recherche toujours de nouveaux membres, si tu veux nous rejoindre, répondit Steve d’un ton très sérieux.

\- Oh que non, grimaça James. J'aime mes chaussures en cuir et un bon steak bien saignant, merci.

Steve éclata de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière et une main sur le cœur. _Bénis soit Gabe et Jacques de m’avoir appris à raconter n’importe quoi tout en ayant l’air parfaitement convaincu de ce que je dis._

_ _

\- Nan mais j'déconnais, hein ?

 _Okay, protéger les animaux, c’est cool, mais l’extrémisme au point de plus porter de laine, faut pas pousser non plus._ _Et se priver de viande, mon Dieu, mais comment font ces gens ?_

\- J'espère bien, sinon j'te laissais rentrer seul.

James lui tendit le reste de son dessert, et Steve s’en saisit d’un air étonné.

\- T'en veux plus ?

\- Tu lorgnes dessus depuis avant, répondit James en lui indiquant de manger d’un mouvement de tête.

\- Nan mais... J'voulais surtout t'embêter un peu... Mais merci. _C’est offert si généreusement…_

Steve lui fit un sourire éclatant et prit une cuillère de panna cota comme s’il n’avait pas mangé plus que bien juste avant. James le regardait faire en souriant aussi, puis reprit d’un ton bizarrement sérieux.

\- J'aimerais qu'tu te trouves quelqu'un qui te convienne... et si y a des obstacles... qu'tu les balayes d'un revers de tes bras de boulette... Tu mérites vraiment d'avoir cette personne dans ta vie.

Steve déglutit.

-J'en ai autant à ton sujet, t'sais...

\- J'suis loin d'être... Sam Wilson ou Dernier etc, mais... Promets-moi qu'tu t'battras pour que cette personne et toi ça marche, hein?

Le blond avait fini son supplément dessert et l’avait reposé sur ses genoux, soudainement très grave.

\- Je me battrai toujours pour mon bonheur. Mais toi, ne laisse pas tomber le tien, d'accord ?

_Parce que si t’oublies de te rendre heureux, j’te botte les fesses d’ici jusqu’à New-York._

\- ... C'est là qu'on s'ouvre le doigt pour mélanger nos sangs, non? rit James.

Steve grimaça.

\- Okay, j't'adore hein, mais ça, hors de question. J'ai déjà eu des... disons, des ennuis de santé, alors mon sang reste dans mes veines et je l'en sors pas volontairement. Une poignée de main et un câlin, si tu veux, pas de souci.

\- Une poignée de main et un câlin? interrogea Barnes.

-Pour remplacer l'échange de sang, un bon patpat mutuel, et c'est bon, non ?

-... Ok, accepta le brun.

James tendit sa main, yeux dans les yeux, tentant de garder le sérieux et la gravité qui convenait à un « échange de sang » symbolique mais sans bien y parvenir. _Et tant mieux, c’est pas comme si notre amitié était basée sur le sérieux et la gravité._

Steve serra la main tendue et attira James par les épaules pour une accolade amicale. Ils se tapotèrent dans le dos, puis James recula pour se rasseoir plus confortablement.

\- ... Hey, juste pour le fun, j's'rais ton genre?

Barnes plaisantait, mais Steve fit l’effort d’y réfléchir un peu quand même.

\- Moui, plutôt. On s'entend bien, les moments avec toi sont vachement sympas, on a des goûts communs, et t'es physiquement intelligent ce qui ne gâche rien.

_Pour ne pas dire que t’es franchement canon. …’Tain, c’est un peu flippant, mais… Tu serais carrément mon genre, en fait…_

\- Ou comment résumer la quasi-totalité de tes amis, répondit James avec une moue. Une façon de me dire que j'ai des chances d'être à leur niveau un jour.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Arrête ça, tu veux ? J'aime pas que tu t'auto-dévalorises comme ça... On est frères de câlin maintenant, y a pas de "niveau" ou de "un jour" qui tienne, capiche ? le sermonna-t-il.

James réattira le blond dans ses bras.

\- Capiche, répondit-il.

-Capiche, approuva Steve en le tenant toujours contre lui.

_Merde, vieux, j’sais pas d’où tu tires ces idées à la con, mais t’arrêtes… T’es un type génial, faudrait être aveugle, sourd et muet pour pas le remarquer… T’es aucun des trois, alors pourquoi tu le vois pas ?_

Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, puis James recula, levant les bras dans une caricature du beauf-bien-lourd.

\- No homo, hein !

Puis il éclata de rire et continua :

\- Bon sang… Ces gars savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

\- L'être humain a besoin du contact de ses semblables, quels qu'ils soient, philosopha Steve.

James se mordilla la lèvre en hochant la tête, et Steve ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de la présence du brun à côté de lui. Il se rencogna un peu plus dans le siège.

_Je comprends mieux comment il fait pour vivre dans sa bagnole, pour le coup… L’est cool, la Titine… Pis grande et… confortââââââble…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez trouver les images qui nous inspirent pour cette histoire sur notre tumblr : https://disgustinglycheesystucky.tumblr.com/

-Les semblables, tu dis… Crois-le ou non… je…

_C’est trop tôt, James…_

-Mes semblables…

 _C’est Rogers… C’est trop tôt… mais… Rogers, bon sang…_ _avec lui… avec lui, c’est différent…_

-Tu sais, Rogers, j’ai l’impression de pas les avoir trouvés… J’veux dire… je… j’pense pas…

_Bordel, t’en as dragué un paquet avant, là c’est juste… ‘Tain c’est… Vide ton sac et au pire, il te demandera à être ramené._

-J’suis mieux avec toi que j’l’ai jamais été avec quiconque… J’aime bien traîner avec toi. T’es… spécial, je dirais ? ‘Fin… j’veux pas t’embarrasser, ni rien, hein…

_Y répond pas… Merde… J’aurais mieux fait de la fermer…_

-Écoute, c’est… Fais comme si j’avais…

Il se tourna vers son ami et stoppa net sa déclaration. Steve s’était assoupi, les bras croisés sur le torse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il n’avait rien entendu de ce qu’il avait eu à dire, selon toute vraisemblance. Il fut pris d’un rire nerveux devant la situation et se frotta les yeux une fois calmé. Lui aussi commençait à piquer du nez. Il hésita à réveiller Steve, puis considéra la nuit passée dans le véhicule. Les nuits étaient encore assez douces pour les passer dehors, après tout. Et il avait assez pour eux deux.

Il sortit une couverture supplémentaire du coffre, ainsi que celle qu’il utilisait habituellement, avec son coussin. Un coup d’œil lui indiqua que le repose-tête semblait convenir à la boulette endormie à l’avant, mais en tant qu’hôte, il se devait de lui proposer au moins un petit oreiller. Ses mouvements étaient assurés et lents, mais les papillons dans son estomac ne s’étaient pas calmés pour autant. Il n’avait pas eu de retour de la part de Steve, et l’idée d’avoir à recommencer pareille confession de considération et d’affection le rendait nerveux. Le blond semblait apprécier sa compagnie, cela dit… Pourquoi était-il agité de la sorte, alors… ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage. _Reprends-toi, crétin. On dirait une jouvencelle à son premier rendez-vous. Tu lui as juste annoncé qu’il était un ami pour toi. … Qu’il était… spécial…_   Il grogna légèrement pour lui-même et entreprit d’installer Steve plus confortablement.  Il pencha le siège au maximum, pratiquement penché sur lui, sentant son souffle tiède contre son cou, souleva le plus doucement possible sa tête, amusé par la réaction du blond qui s’était bouiné au creux de sa paume. _Un chiot labrador, boulette, un foutu chiot labrador…_ Il glissa l’oreiller et reposa la tête avant d’étaler la couverture  sur lui. Steve s’enroula presque aussitôt dedans, dans un geste presque enfantin. James prit sur lui quelques secondes devant cette vision. Ce type avait un côté attachant vraiment exacerbé, dans la situation présente, et lui, James Buchanan Barnes, avait un peu de mal à gérer la montée d’adorabilité qu’il provoquait. Mieux valait pour lui se dépêcher de se coucher à son tour et de dormir pour de bon. Il s’installa sur le siège arrière, tête du côté de celle de Steve afin de lui éviter ses possibles gesticulations nocturnes. Il pouvait l’entendre respirer doucement, et le souvenir de ce souffle sur son cou lui revint. Il plaça sa main à quelques centimètres des lèvres entrouvertes de Steve pour le sentir à nouveau, curieusement bercé par le rythme lent et confortable, puis, le front collé à l’appui-tête, il s’endormit à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très court du point de vue de James. Peut-être que vous en aurez un deuxième très court aussi, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, pour compenser :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, comme promis un nouveau chapitre un peu plus rapidement que prévu, pour compenser la longueur. M'enfin, c'est pas la taille qui compte comme on dit, et je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire :)  
> Le prochain chapitre, lui aussi court, arrivera donc pour le 15 juillet, puis on reprendra le rythme habituel au 1er août.

Steve cligna des yeux, perturbé par l’environnement inconnu avant de reconnaitre l’intérieur de Titine. _Bordel, Steve, espèce de crétin, t’as pas honte… Tu t’es endormi en plein milieu d’une conversation…_ _Même après une journée de cours et un entrainement, ça se fait pas…_

Le deuxième détail à le frapper fut l’oreiller sous sa tête et la couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Et la main près de son visage, aussi.

Il se redressa un peu pour examiner la voiture. Son siège était descendu extrêmement bas, mais le repose-tête frôlait à peine la banquette arrière _­bon sang de voiture immense…_ James était couché à l’arrière et dormait, enfoui sous une couverture à l’exception de la main qui reposait sur le siège avant. _Mais qui a deux couvertures dans son coffre, sérieusement… Alors tu vis vraiment dans ta voiture, Barnes…_

En même temps, Titine était assez confortable pour cela, il fallait bien admettre… Mais tout de même…

Steve consulta sa montre. Près de quatre heures du matin… _Maman va me tuer…_ Il sortit son téléphone de son sac et le ralluma -il n’avait pas pensé à le faire en sortant de la patinoire, avec James, le restaurant, … Le seul message venait de Sam, étonnamment.

**J’ai prévenu Sarah que tu sortais manger. Mais on s’attendait pas à ce que tu découches, petit cachotier… ;) Barnes, alors ?**

_Je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours…_

Il remit le portable dans le sac. Ce n’était plus une heure pour discuter. En revanche, sa vessie réclamait une vidange, et il ouvrit discrètement la portière pour faire son affaire. Quand il revint, James n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, et Steve le trouva - **Barnes, alors ?-** adorable. Le blond se rallongea sous la couverture en frissonnant -le fond de l’air était frais.

Steve se retourna sur le côté, cherchant une position plus confortable dans ce « lit » inhabituel, tombant de fait nez à nez avec la main de James. **Barnes, alors ?** Il la frôla doucement de la sienne et s’enhardit en voyant que James ne réagissait pas et continuait à dormir profondément. Le blond saisit alors la main, la rapprocha contre son visage comme un enfant prendrait son doudou et ferma les yeux.

**Barnes, alors ?**

_Peut-être… Peut-être bien…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changement de rating pour du M léger :)  
> Rendez-vous en août pour la suite.

Les mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches tandis que les siennes se croisaient sur la nuque de l’autre. La friction entre leur deux corps se fit plus intime encore. James resserra ses bras dans un frisson. Les mains étaient descendues sur ses fesses. Il n’avait aucune idée de la musique sur laquelle il dansait, ni quelle était la personne avec laquelle il dansait. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il était bien, peu importe sa partenaire… ou son partenaire, pouvait-il se dire, ne sentant pas le moelleux d’une poitrine à hauteur de la sienne. Une de ses mains descendit sur le torse et rencontra une masse ferme et solide. Étrange… Des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, les mains se resserrèrent sur son postérieur, et son attention se reporta aussitôt sur la tension qui se créait entre ses jambes. Il voulait plus. On s’en foutait de qui il s’agissait. C’était la bonne personne, c’était tout ce qu’il fallait… Sa bouche rencontra celle de l’autre et mit toute son expérience dans ce baiser tandis que sa main voyageait plus bas pour…

-Rrrrrrr !...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par son propre ronflement et demi-étouffement qui en résultat. Il redressa sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il s’était encore tourné sur le dos ; décidément… Lâchant un bâillement du juste, il chercha à se redresser sur ses coudes, mais dut bien s’apercevoir que sa main avait été faite prisonnière des grandes paluches du somnolant capitaine de l’équipe de hockey. De là où il se trouvait, Steve semblait tenir une peluche contre lui, contre sa joue, presque contre sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d’où s’échappait un filet de bave. Il dormait encore profondément apparemment, si bien qu’il put récupérer son membre- en tout bien tout honneur- et l’essuyer contre son t-shirt. Sa main préférée, allons bon… Il garda les yeux sur le visage de Steve quelques secondes. Qu’il soit celui qui pouvait le voir dans cet état au matin le dépassait. Et la boulette avait l’entièreté de la population comme partenaire potentiel ! Fichu monde mal fait, grommela intérieurement James tandis que la chaleur résiduelle du blond s’échappait de sa main, faisant remonter le rêve de cette nuit en tête. Sans grande surprise, ce dernier avait fait son effet… Il regarda l’heure, puis Steve, pour le plaisir, puis estima le temps qu’il lui faudrait pour se débarrasser de son léger embarras. Il s’extirpa prudemment de Titine, prenant garde à chaque geste qu’il ne réveillait pas son hôte, puis il s’éloigna un peu plus loin pour se poser sur un banc d’herbe au bord de l’eau. Le soleil venait tout juste de pointer son nez et la vue était magnifique. Un moment, un endroit idéal pour s’envoyer en l’air, seul ou à deux. Ou plus si on est dans le trip. A deux max, pour lui, c’était suffisant. Adossé à un arbre, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon, il inséra sa main dans son caleçon. Bientôt, son regard se fit perdu dans le vague, tandis que son poignet et sa prise se faisaient plus précis et ciblés. Il était retourné dans le rêve qui s’était interrompu. Bon sang, il s’était senti si bien… Si bien… Sa main s’accéléra, il se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements. Si bien… Avec… l’autre… Il poussa un léger râle en se cambrant légèrement puis, repus, s’accorda quelques secondes de repos avant de se laver la main dans l’eau. Le caleçon aussi était bon à laver, mais il avait de quoi se changer dans le coffre, pas de quoi se préoccuper. Des pioupioutements lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il chercha des yeux leur provenance et aperçut le banc de canetons qui s’ébrouait dans la lumière matinale, à quelques mètres. L’un d’eux s’était approché de lui, en le voyant, puis avait fait demi-tour sous l’appel de sa mère. Sans rancune, petit, songea James. J’ai de quoi faire moi aussi plus haut. L’est presque aussi mignon que toi et tes frères et sœurs. Et il aimerait probablement les gaufres de sa gargote préférée…


	23. Chapter 23

Steve poussa un grognement en se tournant. Un rayon de soleil lui arrivait juste dans les yeux et l’avait réveillé. Le soleil… Mais alors, il n’était plus si tôt. Steve se redressa sur un coude pour voir si James était réveillé aussi, mais la banquette arrière était vide. Etait-il sorti pour éviter de réveiller le capitaine ? Le blond s’assit pour vérifier et vit Barnes adossé à un arbre, face au lac. Il allait sortir de la voiture quand un détail le frappa. Une main qui disparaissait entre les cuisses de James de manière suspecte, c’était plutôt frappant, oui. Steve rougit de sa position de voyeur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du spectacle. Le corps de James se cambra soudain sous le plaisir et Steve se rejeta en arrière. Il s’enfouit sous la couverture que James lui avait fournie, et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Sûrement, le mieux à faire était de feindre le sommeil jusqu’à ce que James revienne à la voiture, et surtout -surtout !- d’oublier ce qu’il venait de surprendre par mégarde. Oublier, oui, oublier… Ou du moins, réussir à faire semblant… Non, oublier vraiment. Ce n’était pas très différent de la fois où il était rentré dans la salle de bain alors que Sam y était… occupé. Non, pas très différent… Et il n’avait pas eu de problèmes par la suite avec Sam… alors… Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à cesser de voir ces instants volés… d’imaginer la suite de la scène… de se demander à quoi ressemblait James **_Barnes, alors ?_** alors qu’il se donnait du plaisir…

_Oh, arrête ça, espèce d’obsédé…_

Steve se concentra sur sa respiration, jusqu’à retrouver un semblant de dignité. Il garda les yeux clos en entendant des pas dans l’herbe, puis le coffre s’ouvrir. Il était temps de « cesser de dormir ». Il s’étira et commença à remuer, s’extirpant de la couverture. Le blond croisa le regard de James par-dessus la plage arrière - _Mon Dieu il est à poil…_

\- Salut, fit Steve avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Ha... Bien dormi?

James se passait une serviette mouillée sur le visage et les épaules - _nues_ \- pour se rafraichir, et Steve cligna un peu des yeux tout en espérant ne pas rougir.

\- Comme un loir. Désolé de m'être endormi comme ça, hein... Mais l'entrainement m'a claqué, et... t'avais raison, Titine est très confortable. Merci pour la couverture et l'oreiller, d'ailleurs.

\- De rien, répondit Barnes en souriant. T'as faim ?

Le brun enfila un T-shirt propre, mouilla une deuxième serviette -il devait avoir un bidon dans le coffre-, et fit le tour de la voiture jusqu’à Steve.

_Dieu merci, il n’était que torse nu…_

\- Pour rien te cacher, plutôt, oui, répliqua Steve en sortant de la voiture. Une idée derrière la tête ?

\- T'aimes les gaufres ?

Le Captain saisit avec reconnaissance la serviette que James lui tendait et se débarbouilla rapidement.

\- Existe-t-il quelqu'un sur Terre qui n'aime pas les gaufres ?

\- Mon demi-frère.

Barnes récupéra les serviettes sales et les mit en vrac dans un sac avant de reprendre :

\- Euh... si tu veux, je peux te prêter des sous-vêtements? Les nôtres seront en train d'être lavés pendant qu'on mange. Y a une laverie automatique en face.

Steve applaudit intérieurement l’organisation sans tâche du brun, mais porter un sous-vêtement de James, juste après la scène-dont-il-ne-devait-plus-se-rappeler… Non. Pas s’il voulait pouvoir garder contenance. Juste non. En plus, ce n’était pas nécessaire, il avait pris sa douche la veille, alors pas question de s’infliger ça.

\- Oh, t'embêtes pas, j'avais ce qu'il faut pour me doucher, après l'entrainement de hockey, va. J'savais pas que t'avais un frère.

James haussa les épaules sans répondre.

\- Besoin pressant ou tu sauras te retenir pendant... 20 minutes?

\- Ça ira, répondit Steve avec une moue souriante.

\- En route alors.

James s’installa derrière le volant et enfila une paire de lunettes noires avec un sourire en coin à l’intention de Steve. Le blond avait redressé le siège de cette voiture qu’il allait finir par connaitre comme sa poche et s’était attaché. Il rendit son sourire au brun qui fit vrombir le moteur et les ramena vers la ville. James gara Titine devant un petit pub à l’air sympathique encore périphérie, et laissa Steve y entrer avec la consigne de demander « le truc habituel de Barnes » pendant que lui lançait sa machine de linge au lavomatic d’en face.

Steve entra donc dans le restaurant et s’installa à une table donnant sur la rue. La serveuse ne tarda pas à venir prendre sa commande -des gaufres, puisqu’elles lui avaient été recommandées chaudement- et celle de son ami, qui effectivement devait être bien connu dans le coin vu le sourire de la femme. Il paya tout de suite, avant que James ne puisse protester : il pouvait bien lui payer le petit-déjeuner, c’était la moindre des choses.

Le blond fut rapidement servi, par un heureux hasard, au moment où James traversait la route pour le rejoindre. Le brun était à peine assis que la serveuse vint lui apporter son assiette avec un clin d’œil.

\- Tu m'en veux pas, j'ai commencé tant que les gaufres étaient chaudes. Elles sont délicieuses, ton d'mi-frangin doit venir d'une autre planète pour pas aimer ces saletés.

James entama son déjeuner avec appétit, et remercia la serveuse d’un sourire et d’un signe indiquant que le plat lui plaisait.

-C'est un crétin, répondit-il à Steve en avalant sa bouchée. Et ça en fait plus pour nous, ajouta-t-il non sans raison avec un clin d’œil.

\- C'est clair. Tu viens ici souvent ?

-Assez pour avoir testé toute la carte et avoir décidé que ces gaufres étaient ce pour quoi je pouvais me lever certains jours.

Steve sourit.

\- Et tu dors souvent... au lac ?

James secoua la tête d’un air incertaine et fronça -adorablement- le nez en réfléchissant.

-Assez souvent, oui. J'aime ce coin.

\- Il est magnifique. Et les canetons sont très mignons, aussi.

Le sourire de Steve était éclatant et ne tarda pas à se communiquer à son vis-à-vis. Le peu de temps où il avait admiré le lac ce matin-là lui avait suffit pour tomber amoureux de l’endroit.

\- ...Merci. De me les avoir montré, je veux dire, fit Steve, sincère.

-Pas de quoi. T'avais l'air d'apprécier le coin pour ce qu'il était. Euh... si tu pouvais rester discret sur l'endroit, d'ailleurs...

\- Hey, tu me connais, le rassura le blond... En plus, je saurais pas y retourner, j'ai pas fait gaffe à la route que t'as prise...

-... Tu voudras y revenir ? demanda James, incertain.

\- Si tu m'y emmènes, ce sera avec plaisir, oui.

Le lac était certes beau, mais il avait nettement moins d’intérêt sans James.

-Un match/entraînement contre un moment au lac ? proposa celui-ci.

\- C'est une idée, approuva Steve. Et tu cases tes cours de maths où, dans le procédé ?

James ouvrit la bouche et la referma, réfléchissant avant de répondre.

-On continue les cours à côté et c'est en plus?

La voix de James montait et descendait, incertaine.

\- Et on compartimente le boulot et le plaisir, ça marche, sourit Steve.

Barnes sourit aussi, très légèrement mais cela ne réussissait pas à dissimuler son enthousiasme.

\- ... J'ai droit à un bonus-lac, si on gagne le match ? demanda Steve après un silence, essayant de pousser son avantage avec un « sourire labrador », comme disait Sam.

James cligna des yeux, déconcerté, puis hocha vivement la tête -au plus grand plaisir de James.

-Euh... tu... vous fêtez pas ça entre vous, en général ? rectifia le brun.

\- Si, souvent, répondit Steve avec une petite mous, mais ça empêche pas. En plus, en tant que VIP, t'as un accès-fête aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Du coup, pour finir la soirée...

-Je vois... Les sièges de Titine t'ont tapé dans l'œil, hein?

\- Plutôt leur propriétaire, en fait. Et les canetons. ...Du coup... Est-ce que j'aurais droit à un lac-consolation, si on perd le match ?

Il fit sa bouille la plus mignonne, celle qu’il employait habituellement sur sa mère pour la convaincre de lui cuisiner son plat préféré, mais cessa lorsqu’il s’aperçut que James tiquait. Il réalisa alors l’interprétation qu’il était possible de faire de ses propos - _Oups-_ et confirma au regard hésitant de Barnes qu’il déconnait.

-Euh oui. Y doit même rester du Whisky d'Amertume au coffre. Ou de la Vodka du dépit.

\- Je prendrai des Cacahouètes de la désolation, aussi. Et des Chips de la Mauvaise Foi-toute-façon-l'arbitre-est-un-vendu.

James rit de bon cœur à sa plaisanterie, attirant le regard de la serveuse qui l’interpella dans une langue slave. Le brun secoua la tête, lui répondant de la même manière -quelque chose que Steve identifia comme :

\- Niet, niet, èta droug.

Steve fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Russe ?

\- J'ai une babouchka qui m'a gardé quelques vacances, répondit James avec un hochement de tête. Iréna est Ukrainienne.

\- Rah, flûte, j'étais pas loin niveau langue.

\- C'est du Russe, hein, t'avais trouvé.

\- Oh, cool. J'avais dit ça au pif, en fait, sourit Steve.

_Mais ça m’aurait embêté de me planter._

-Vu le passé du peuple cosaque, t'avais de bonnes chances de tomber juste.

_Pas faux, en même temps, c’est sûr._

Brusquement, James tendit la main vers la bouche de Steve, et dégagea une miette de gaufre qui s’était égarée au coin de ses lèvres et qui manifestement le perturbait depuis un moment. Steve rougit, le geste était sacrément intime, quelque part… Et cela ne s’améliora pas lorsque la serveuse répéta en riant :

\- Lioubovnik!

\- Droug! lança James en rougissant un peu aussi, mais le regard blasé.


	24. Chapter 24

James reporta ses yeux sur Steve et nota l’intérêt curieux de ce dernier devant l’insistance de la serveuse. _Bon sang Iréna_ … Comment faire comprendre à Steve qu’elle voulait savoir s’ils étaient amants alors qu’ils n’étaient « qu »’amis… Sans trop savoir pourquoi,  il se disait que son insistance à limiter leur relation à l’amitié serait… blessante. Peut-être le fait de le voir si détendu par rapport à quelque chose de tabou chez lui qui le fascinait, et qu’il ne voulait pas donner l’impression de rejeter. Ce n’était pas le cas, du tout. Seulement… Il avait peut-être connu ce genre de situation et il ne voulait pas lui rappeler ce genre de situation. Il secoua la tête, les joues brûlantes :

-Rien rien...

Steve haussa les épaules et leva les mains en signe de non-insistance, son sourire horripilamment  adorable au bec. Il voyait bien qu’il voulait savoir mais… non… les gaufres devaient être dégustées dans le calme et la détente. Iréna, elle, ne s’avoua pas vaincue pour autant et lui glissa à chaque occasion de passer près d’eux un petit « lioubovnik » auquel il répondait d’un « droug » nonchalant, au début du moins, ce petit jeu se montrant de moins en moins discret.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous insulter, ou de vous dire des mots doux ? finit par intervenir Steve.

Iréna se retourna, sa carafe de café à la main, et se pencha vers le blond. James, la bouche pleine, se dépêcha de mâcher pour avaler sa bouchée avant que la serveuse ne parle. En vain :

-Tu es son amourrrreux, non?

Il avala et resta silencieux, bouche bée, mortifié devant l’audace de la femme à l’accent aussi corsé que son café. Elle fixait Steve d’une mine sérieuse, en attente d’une réponse de sa part. Il voulait s’enfoncer dans le sol d’embarras, ou, à défaut, disparaître derrière ses mains qu’l porta à son visage. Ses joues lui cuisaient.

\- Irénaaaa... Sérieux... grogna-t-il entre ses doigts.

\- Moi ? entendit-il Steve répondre avec un petit rire nerveux. On est amis, mais... c'est tout, désolé.

James risqua un coup d’œil entre ses doigts et aperçut la moue déçue d’Iréna. Cette dernière se redressa, haussa les épaules et retourna à son service en marmonnant en russe quelques mots de regrets les concernant. Ils feraient un si beau couple, pourtant… Cette façon décomplexée de parler de ça, de les impliquer… Elle savait pourtant…

Steve avait une moue déçue aux lèvres à son tour :

\- J'lui annonce que la voie est libre, et elle fait la gueule... marmonna le blond. Dans des moments comme ça j'me dis que j'comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes.

Il décocha un clin d’œil malicieux à James et reprit son repas avec appétit. C’était adorable mais James n’en était pas moins dans le besoin urgent de s’amender auprès de son ami pour ce qui venait d’arriver :

-Désolé...  J'voulais pas t'embarrasser. Iréna est une nana géniale, et elle fait la meilleure bouffe de p’tit déj que je connaisse... Et comme t'es le premier que je ramène...

Il avait laissé échapper cette dernière information dans un souffle, prenant conscience qu’Iréna pouvait effectivement se méprendre sur la nature de leur relation. Il savait, en plus qu’elle ne pensait pas à mal à ce sujet, bien au contraire, mais… Merde, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux… ?

-La méprise est compréhensible, répliqua Steve en agitant le morceau de gaufre planté au bout de sa fourchette. Et puis, dans les faits, on A passé la nuit... ensemble...

Ce disant, il fit danser ses sourcils avec un air entendu et espiègle. _Cette tronche_ … Il ne put s’empêcher de rire.

-Ouais, pas faux... Ça s'est mieux passé que j'le pensais, commença-t-il avant de reprendre une attitude neutre lorsqu’Iréna passa à proximité- pas question d’apporter de l’eau à son moulin, non mais.

Steve se pencha vers lui, une lueur de malice dans les yeux et dans le sourire. L’estomac de James se mit à danser une tarentelle sans lui demander son avis : il devait l’avouer, il adorait que Steve initie des projets l’incluant, et ça sentait la proposition à plein nez :

\- Tu veux qu'on refasse le restau chinois, pour lui faire plaisir ? suggéra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Il avait l’air du galopin de dix ans prévoyant les prochaines farces pour Halloween. Et pour une fois, il devait reconnaître qu’il n’avait pas tapé juste.

-Ca aura pas le même effet, juste pour dire.

-Tant mieux, il y a des limites à la connerie que je supporte.

_C’est tout à ton honneur, boulette…  Mais pour le coup, il va falloir que je précise certains trucs sur ma quarantenaire ukrainienne préférée. Viens par là, que je t’explique…_

-La nièce d'Iréna vit avec elle, en fait, chuchota-t-il en indiquant discrètement la direction d’une jeune fille aux traits tirés et aux yeux d’une clarté surprenante. Ses parents l'ont mise à la porte à 16 ans parce qu'elle n'aime que les filles. Iréna l'a récupérée et s'est arrangée pour lui faire avoir sa carte verte et a coupé les ponts avec son frère par la même occasion. Donc...

Il espéra que Steve en déduisait que la serveuse et cordon bleu des lieux ne verrait aucun problème à les voir roucouler, si tant est qu’ils seraient sincères. Le cas de sa nièce, Alexandra dite Sacha, était assez tragique pour qu’elle souhaite activement à tous les gens dans cette situation le meilleur du monde et un ou une ou des partenaires aimants et honnêtes. James avait pu échanger quelques mots avec la timide jeune fille à son arrivée au restaurant, mais son air effrayé et méfiant vis-à-vis de lui ou de tout autre homme lui laissa imaginer qu’Iréna ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Sacha s’était petit à petit habitué à lui, langue commune aidant fortement, mais ne venait pas encore systématiquement le voir. La présence de Steve semblait la tenir au loin. Si elle savait… Il fit un signe de la main doublé d’un clin d’œil quand il croisa les yeux presque blancs de la jeune fille. Cette dernier lui répondit d’un signe de tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres et marmonnant des salutations en passant près d’eux, les bras chargés d’un plateau. Steve la suivit des yeux et eut une petite grimace. Il avait compris que Sacha en avait bavé plus que de raison, et qu’Iréna était une tante-poule qui avait pris James sous son aile, et pensait- à tort- qu’il était venu lui présenter son amoureux. Misère, il semblait triste pour elle… James sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui titiller l’esprit.

-Hé, j'voulais pas te déprimer... Je... Hum... Bref c'est...

_Change de sujet, grouille…_

\- ... Tu vas rentrer après?

\- C'est rien, c'est juste... Parfois je réalise que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être accepté comme je l'ai été, soupira Steve avec un geste d’impuissance et de frustration. ... Faudrait que je rentre, ouais. J'vais déjà prendre un savon pour pas avoir prévenu que je passais la nuit dehors, vaut mieux que j'aggrave pas mon cas.

\- Ta mère est stricte?

Il s’était pourtant imaginé une femme à la limite du hippie… Mrs Rogers qu’il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de voir, occupée par son travail qu’elle était.

\- Nan, elle est géniale. Mais elle a tendance à s'inquiéter facilement... Genre mère poule qui doit savoir où sont ses poussins, quoi. D'habitude, je la préviens si je rentre pas, mais... disons que je m'attendais pas à m'endormir comme ça.

Ah, il n’était pas si loin… Ce sourire quand il parlait d’elle… Ce devait être quelqu’un, cette dame… Il n’y avait qu’à voir le résultat de son éducation…

-La faute à Titine et à son sublime propriétaire,  plaisanta-t-il en minaudant.

Steve rit, comme il l’avait souhaité. Il adorait ce rire. Il se sentait lui-même sourire à la simple écoute de ces gloussements. Et cette manie de porter la main à sa poitrine. Le plissement du nez, les fossettes… Ce type pourrait avoir ce qu’il voudrait, avec autant d’expressivité. Il dévoilait beaucoup de sa personnalité et ce qu’il montrait lui plaisait définitivement. Il allait devoir arrêter de le fixer, néanmoins : Iréna était apparue dans son champ de vision et les observait à nouveau, un sourire en coin déformant ses lèvres d’un rouge éclatant. Après un coup d’œil à sa montre- le linge serait prêt d’ici dix minutes- il s’empara de ses couverts et entreprit de terminer son assiette, échangeant à présent des commentaires sur le prochain devoir de maths à travailler. Bigre il allait lui manquer d’ici mardi…

 


	25. Chapter 25

Steve sortit ses clés, priant très fort pour que sa mère ne lui fasse pas une scène. Oh, il l’aurait mérité, hein, en dérogeant aux règles pourtant simples établies de belle date, mais enfin, la soirée, la nuit et enfin le petit-déjeuner avec James avaient été tellement agréables - _parfaites-_ qu’il ne voulait pas les gâcher par une dispute.

Sarah était assise dans le canapé, feuilletant son magazine de géographie préféré, profitant du fait que le restaurant n’était ouvert que le soir le samedi. Steve s’assit près d’elle, lui plaquant une bise sur la joue.

\- Salut M’man…

\- …

Steve posa la tête sur l’épaule de sa mère, les yeux clos, comme lorsqu’enfant il cherchait à se faire consoler.

\- Me fais pas la tête, M’man…

\- Ce n’est pas un hôtel, ici. Ou alors tu te fais à manger et tu t’occupes de ton linge.

La voix neutre, monocorde, de Sarah pouvait se montrer plus cinglante qu’un reproche.

\- C’était pas prévu… On est allé manger un truc après l’entrainement, c’était la première fois que James, tu sais, le gars à qui je donne des cours en maths, c’était la première fois qu’il venait nous voir. Après, on a cherché un dessert à emporter, et… je me suis endormi dans sa voiture… Si j’avais cru que je rentrerai pas, je t’aurais prévenu.

Sam, attiré par le bruit de la conversation, sortit de sa chambre et les rejoignit, prenant ses aises dans le fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Tiens, notre oiseau de nuit est rentré, c’est pas trop tôt ! plaisanta le Noir.

\- Sam, salua Steve avec un petit sourire, mais sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux.

\- Fatigué ? C’est ce qui arrive quand on fait la bringue toute la nuit. Au fait, Stevie mon vieux, t’as pas répondu à ma question…

**Barnes, alors ?**

Steve apprécia la discrétion de son ami, mais à quoi bon dissimuler quoi que ce soit à sa mère ? De toute façon, elle lui tirerait les vers du nez tôt ou tard. Même en soirée avec ses amis, son fils ne s’oubliait pas au point de ne pas rentrer, c’était suffisant pour lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, d’autant que le nom de James Barnes revenait régulièrement dans ses conversations, en ce moment. Si elle devait apprendre ce qu’il… ressentait pour son élève et camarade de classe, ma foi, ça éviterait au moins à Steve un interrogatoire plus… douloureux pour son amour propre.

\- Ah, James Barnes… soupira Steve. Disons que… il y a de fortes chances pour… qu’il ne me laisse pas indifférent.

\- …Pas indifférent ? demanda Sam doucement. C’est-à-dire ? Petit « crush », « éventuel petit-ami mais à voir », ou carrément accroc ?

\- Rah, Sam, tu m’en poses des questions… J’en sais rien, moi… Mais on s’entend bien, il est… Enfin, tu le connais.

\- Je connais Barnes, le fils de riche qui a des relations un peu partout, arrogant, changeant de fille comme de chemise et Dieu sait que son dressing est bien rempli. Mais James, je l’ai vraiment rencontré après le ciné de l’autre fois.

\- Oui, il est pas facile à approcher, mais… J’ai l’impression qu’avec moi, il se pose même pas de question. Tout à l’air… naturel, facile… Et tout ce que je découvre de lui me plait. De là à parler d’amour, ou même d’attirance…

\- Et lui, il en pense quoi ?

Steve eut un rire narquois.

\- Sam, tu l’as dit toi-même, c’est les filles son truc. Enfin, au moins il est pas homophobe, ça m’évitera un pain dans la figure, mais même le râteau ça m’attire pas vraiment, tu vois.

Sam n’insista pas, et le salon replongea dans le silence. Sarah recommença à tourner les pages de son magazine, une main trifouillant les cheveux dans la nuque de son fils.

\- Tu n’es pas drôle, Steve, fit-elle d’un ton léger. Moi qui avais prévu un interrogatoire musclé à base de chantage affectif et de ton plat préféré, et voilà que tu te mets à table tout seul. Vraiment, tu gâches tout le plaisir, chéri…

La réplique eut le mérite de faire rire Steve.

\- Pardon… Promis, au prochain rebondissement je te laisse jouer à l’inspecteur Colombo. …Tu m’as vraiment préparé…

\- Colombo de poulet mélange d’épices spécial Rogers. Il mijote depuis ce matin.

\- …Je t’aime Maman.

\- Je sais.

Sarah soupira discrètement. Son fils ne s’en rendait pas encore compte, mais ses mots, ses intonations, montraient son attachement à ce garçon… Et même s’il se le cachait avec plus ou moins d’efficacité, Steve n’avait rien de plus pressé que de le revoir, alors même qu’il venait de le quitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir,  
> Nous avons reçu des demandes pour accélérer le rythme de publication. Nous comprenons tout à fait votre impatience et sommes très touchées de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant. Pour information, elle n'est pas terminée, loin de là : avec ce chapitre, 123 pages word ont été publiées, il y en a encore 280 déjà écrites, et une foule d'idées dans nos têtes.   
> Donc voici ce qu'on vous propose :  
> \- On garde l'option "un chapitre par mois", avec l'assurance de la régularité  
> \- On publie toutes les trois semaines, mais si la publication rattrape le rythme d'écriture on ne sera pas en mesure de vous dire quand viendra le prochain chapitre.  
> Voila, à vous de nous dire ce que vous préférez...   
> Merci encore pour vos commentaires !


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :) Ceci est le dernier chapitre qui sera publié en début de mois. Suite au petit "sondage" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça), Tireli et moi avons décidé de passer à un rythme de publication légèrement plus rapide. Les chapitres seront donc publiés le samedi, toutes les trois semaines. Les prochains viendront donc le 25 novembre, le 16 décembre, le 6 janvier, etc.
> 
> Sinon, petit changement de rating, on passe en explicit, plus par précaution qu'autre chose mais enfin... Et l'histoire de nos zozos avance lentement...
> 
> A dans trois semaines !

James reposa son stylo, ébahi. Il parcourut la feuille à nouveau, persuadé d’avoir oublié quelque chose qui justifierait que… Mais non… Tout était correct. Ses calculs étaient corrects. Ses putains de calculs étaient corrects…

-Ça va, Barnes ? fit une voix à ses côtés.

Il leva le nez de ses devoirs et aperçut Gabe, les bras chargés de son plateau de déjeuner, qui l’observait d’une mine curieuse. Un coup d’œil à la feuille devant lui fit sourire le jeune homme qui la désigna du menton :

-C’est pour ça qu’ils t’appellent  « l’intello à deux balles », alors.

-Qui ça, « ils » ? demanda James.

-Ben… « ils »… Tu sais… tes… « amis » ?

-Va te faire voir, Gabe. Tu peux t’asseoir si tu veux… à condition que Dernier soit pas avec toi. J’en ai assez bavé pour ces exercices pour le voir chantonner à quel point c’est logiiiiique.

-Bah alors planque vite tes papiers, son cours finit dans pas longtemps. Ils te manquent ?

-Qui ça ?

-Tes potes d’avant, fit calmement Gabe en s’emparant de la carafe d’eau. T’as effectué un sacré virage à 180°, en même pas une petite semaine. C’est pas donné à tout le monde, même si tout le monde n’a pas forcément les mêmes motivations…

James sentit le regard perçant de son camarade le fixer par-dessus son verre. Il le scannait, le saligaud, à la recherche d’indices étayant ses thèses trop peu souvent foireuses.

-Quand t’auras fini de passer le moindre micro-geste au peigne fin, Jones, tu pourras me poser des questions, ça ira plus vite.  Sherlock à la noix.

-J’t’en ai posé une, mon grand.

James prit le temps du rangement de ses affaires et de la sortie du sac contenant son déjeuner- les restes de la veille qu’Iréna lui passait immanquablement- pour répondre :

-Pas vraiment non. Pas vraiment surpris de l’être non plus : je suis pas le premier à qui ça arrive…

-Ils ont fini comment, les autres ?

-Y en a qui ont déménagé… D’autres se sont fait bouffer. Et pour anticiper ta question, j’ai l’intention de faire ni l’un ni l’autre.

Gabe eu un petit rire en reposant son verre.

-L’empire financier Barnes. Pour sûr, ton père a bien préparé ses arrières.

-Si tu savais, soupira James, repensant à l’autre, celui de la secrétaire, là… l’enfoiré qui se doutait bien qu’en se pliant à absolument tout ce que le vieux disait, il aurait sa part du gâteau… Tout, même, s’il le pouvait… si lui foirait…

-T’es pas fait pour ça, mec, j’comprends pas pourquoi tu t’acharnes, fit tranquillement son vis-à-vis.

-J’connais rien d’autre, mon chou. V’la ton copain… « Panum, vinum, boursinum »… Putain mais ces t-shirts…

-Et je l’adore pour ça, s’exclama Gabe avant prendre une pause ébahie, en miroir de celle de Jacques avant de lui faire la bise d’une façon maniérée. _Pose ton gracile et délicat fessier à mes côtés, mon cher._

- _Mais bien volontiers, monsieur. Votre amabilité me bouleverse._ Salut, Barnes.

-Dernier.

Le Français lui fit un clin d’œil puis extirpa un sandwich-baguette qu’il entama avec voracité.

- _Crénom_ … fit-il, la bouche pleine. J’voyais plus la fin du cours… Pourquoi j’ai pris arts du spectacle en options, hein ? Ce prof… Bon sang, Loki Laufeyson, môssieur Loki, professeur agrégé de littératuuuure, comme il faut l’appeler… Heureusement que le valeureux Stark est venu à not’ secours en prétextant qu’il avait besoin de la salle pour une expérience, cet aprem.  Du pipeau, bien entendu, mais voir la tchatche de Stark surpasser celle de môssieur Loki était juste jouissif, les gars. Pour un peu plus, j’aurais eu à changer de caleçon. 

Ce disant, il avala enfin sa bouchée et trinqua au jus de raisin avec son ami. James ne put s’empêcher de contenir un sourire. Grand bien lui en faisait s’ils lui crachaient dessus, il avait droit désormais à une réelle complicité entre deux êtres sous les yeux, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il devait ça à Steve. Sans lui, il n’aurait jamais pu passer le fossé qui séparait ces deux mondes. Il lui devait… beaucoup plus que l’autre devait le penser… Et puis le prof de littérature était effectivement une diva. Qu’il appréciait. Mais une diva quand même.

-Rogers était avec toi, demanda James, une pointe d’espoir au cœur.

Jacques secoua la tête et hocha la tête en direction de Gabe qui expliqua :

-Il prépare le prochain match inter-écoles avec l’administration. Tu viendras ?

-Avec plaisir, oui, répondit James, sincèrement. J’en ai jamais vu en vrai avant.

-On déchire, tu vas voir. Quand on est nous cinq sur la glace…

Jacques laissa échapper un petit rire entendu et mordit de plus belle dans sa baguette. James avala quelques bouchées de pain de maïs fourré puis décida que sa vessie se faisait par trop ennuyante à rappeler son taux de remplissage, aussi décida-t-il de remédier au problème après un mot d’excuse à ses deux compères. Il se dépêcha vers son petit coin favori, ignorant au passage le petit groupe qu’il aurait dû rejoindre si Rogers ne s’était pas présenté à lui, en refermant la porte de ces toilettes planquées derrière un panneau « Placard à balais » sale et cassé- une blague potache qui avait eu lieu bien avant son entrée dans cette école et qui l’arrangeait bien. Il était tombé dessus une fois, à la recherche d’un endroit où… satisfaire la fille Huntz, et l’avait laissé de côté pour un temps, avant d’y trouver un coin assez calme pour y faire un brin de sieste. Les couloirs vides vérifiés, il passa la porte et alla directement dans la seule cabine où l’eau circulait encore. Une fois son affaire terminée et le siège refermé, il allait tirer la chasse quand la porte s’ouvrit à la volée. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher, assis sur le siège, les jambes relevées. En trois ans, il n’avait jamais croisé personne dans ces chiottes, qui d’autres pouvait savoir que… La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau.

-Tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour ça, quand même, Loki.

James fronça les sourcils. Stark ?

-M’humilier devant mes élèves, c’est impardonnable !

-… Et toi, devant les collègues, lors du dernier conseil de classe ?

James tendit l’oreille : il avait été raconté que Stark était littéralement passé par la fenêtre après une dispute avec le professeur Laufeyson, et qu’entre ces deux, ç’avait été la guerre depuis qu’ils avaient été embauchés. Il allait y avoir de quoi potiner avec les deux autres…

-Je me suis excusé à ce propos, ce me semble… Toi, en revanche…

-Si j’le fais là, tu m’pardonnes ?

-… Non.

-Loki, sans déconner, t’as fait pi…

-J’veux pas de tes mots pour me calmer…

James grimaça, avant de rabattre ses jambes tremblotantes d’effort  vers lui. L’intonation de la dernière parole de Laufeyson et le silence qui l’avait suivie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Des pas se firent, un froissement de tissu et un hoquet de surprise. Puis un murmure que James regretta de pouvoir entendre :

-Prends-moi là, Stark.  Viens chercher ce pardon que tu désires tant…

-Pas autant qu’toi, beau gosse. Toi et ton p’tit cul bandant à souhait.

James, bouche bée et ahuri, ferma les yeux et se maudit d’avoir choisi  cet endroit. La suite lui prouva qu’il pouvait le faire doublement. Il ne pouvait décider ce qui l’embarrassait le plus en tant que témoin involontaire, entre les bruits de succions des baisers langoureux, les râles de plaisir et les commentaires de coït enthousiaste et décoincé.  Les derniers, probablement, en raison de la vulgarité exacerbée que semblait apprécier le professeur- agrégé- de littérature. Plus Stark était cru, plus les gémissements et les marques de plaisir se faisaient explicites. James sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la porte d’à côté claquer sous le poids des assauts de Stark. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant stupidement qu’il deviendrait invisible ainsi, voire se retrouverait face à Dernier et Jones, et que tout cela serait un mauvais  rêve tordu.

-Je jouis, Stark, je jouis ! Bourre-moi comme si j’étais la dernière des pucelles !

-Prends-ça, p’tit cul, jouis pour moi, allez, fais-moi entendre à quel point t’aime te faire limer par ma qu… Ouais, comme ça, ouaiiis !

Le cri de plaisir de Laufeyson résonna dans toute la pièce, suivit de celui de Stark, peu après, terminé par une fellation des plus enthousiastes- les commentaires ne s’étaient pas arrêtés avec l’orgasme du professeur de littérature, loin de là. James mordait désormais son poing, les joues brûlantes de gêne. S’il avait sa libido à assumer, il avait néanmoins une certaine éthique dans l’activité, à savoir que la crudité et les termes discutables n’étaient pas quelque chose à laquelle il s’adonnait. Du moins pas avec les partenaires jusqu’à présent. L’image du visage souriant de Steve, face à lui, chez Iréna, lui apparut brièvement, mais il n’eut pas l’heure de s’attarder dessus, les mouvements de l’autre côté du panneau attirant son attention à nouveau. Ils s’embrassaient et se caressaient plus doucement, roucoulants à souhait.

-Tu es tout pardonné, mon amour…

-Tu m’en vois ravi… Ce soir chez moi ? J’ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi…

-… J’ai des dissertations à corriger…

-Amène-les avec, mon cœur, je t’aiderai.

-… En ce cas…

Une nouvelle séance de baisers fut suivie du rhabillage en bonne et due forme.

-J’espère que tu ne me provoques pas pour en arriver là, Tony, hein… ?

-Voyons, mon cœur, comment tu peux croire ça…. ?

-Stark…

-On a commencé comme ça, si tu te rappelles pas.

-Certes…

-… Cette année, on le fait, dit ? On se dégonfle pas et on se fait officiels ?

-Tu penses que ça passerait vraiment ? Rappelle-toi qui on a remplacé…

-Elles étaient âgées, hé.

-Elles se sont mariées. Et ont été virées sous la pression des parents d’élèves. Stark… Tony…

-Oui, oui, j’ai compris…

-Tony, je veux continuer à te voir, c’est tout.

Le froissement de tissu laissa suggérer une étreinte.

-Ce soir, Loki. Toi et moi.

-Toi et moi. File et continue à être le grand con arrogant que tu es.

-Et qui te rends dingue.

-À tous les sens du terme.

 _Bon putain, vous allez y aller, oui ?!_ ragea James, secouant son poing marqué de l’empreinte de ses dents en direction supposée des deux enseignants. La porte se rouvrit enfin, puis se referma. Un coup à la porte résonna juste après et la porte se rouvrit à nouveau pour laisser sortir le dernier. Le couloir devait être encore libre, apparemment… Et bordel, il était temps pour lui d’y aller. Il tira la chasse, rajusta ses vêtements, les mains tremblantes, et se hâta vers la salle où l’attendaient les deux autres.

-Ah enfin. On allait partir à ta recherche, dis donc, fit Jacques avec une mine intriguée. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? T’es tout rouge…

James porta la main à ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes.

-Je… J’ai… dû aller chercher… du papier dans un autre WC… Y en euh… Y en avait plus, quoi… Puis j’ai couru.

Gabe et Jacques firent un « oh » compréhensif, à la grande honte de James. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas décemment leur expliquer qu’il avait assisté à une séance de copulation sauvage entre deux professeurs supposés se détester depuis des années. Leur discussion post-coïtale lui restait en tête, et le ton inquiet lui confirmait qu’il valait mieux qu’il se tienne discret à leur sujet.

-T’as raté Steve, au fait.

-Hein ? Où ?

Il se redressa et dévisagea Gabe dont les yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

-Il est passé nous voir, et avait semblé un peu déçu que tu sois pas là…

-Ah… ? bredouilla James en essayant que cacher sa propre déception.

-Il voulait te dire qu’il allait peut-être être en retard demain, mais que c’était pas sûr, mais dans le doute que tu pouvais venir à l’heure habituelle « à ta manière ». J’imagine que tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

James sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Le saligaud… Il avait hâte de lui montrer son devoir… et de le voir tout court.

**

James revérifia l’heure à sa montre bracelet et regarda l’écran noir de son téléphone portable, sifflant entre ses dents, comme si le fixer pour la énième fois allait ramener de l’énergie dans la batterie à plat depuis la matinée. Il n’était pas accro à sa machine, loin de là, mais il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à la recharger alors qu’il avait rendez-vous avec Steve sur un horaire fluctuant. Un soupir poussé, il sortit de sa voiture chérie, essuya un coin un peu poussiéreux de sa manche, et lui murmura un « Sois sage » avant d’enclencher l’alarme. Il avait trouvé à se garer juste en face de chez Steve et pouvait d’enorgueillir de sa ponctualité.  _À ma manière… j’t’en ficherai, des à ma manière, boulette…_

Il fit le tour du bâtiment jusque dans la cour centrale, par où il passait, généralement, et se posa au pied des escaliers. Steve avait dit qu’il serait en retard, il n’avait plus qu’à l’attendre en espérant qu’il ne le serait pas trop. Une odeur délicieuse sortait de la fenêtre de la cuisine du restaurant, au rez-de chaussée, et les bruits de vaisselle laissait penser que l’activité y était intense. Une camionnette arriva peu après qu’il se fût installé, s’arrêtant juste devant cette porte qu’une femme d’âge mûr ouvrit. Ses traits lui semblèrent vaguement familiers, mais il n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur la physionomie de la patronne, cette dernière se lamentant à l’annonce de la cargaison à descendre, puis empoignant une caisse où cliquetèrent des bouteilles.

-Décale toi un peu, jeune homme, tu veux ? fit-elle à James qui s’était avancé pour observer la scène.

Ce disant elle déposa la caisse, grimaça en redressant son dos et indiqua au chauffeur de les poser là, en attendant qu’elle vienne les chercher. Elle retourna aussitôt en cuisine  où les bruits de vaisselle se faisaient plus vifs encore. Le chauffeur, bourru, se contenta de déposer les caisses le plus près possible et s’en alla sans autre cérémonie terminer ses autres livraisons. La porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit à nouveau, et la femme soupira et marmonna dans une langue qu’il ne connaissait pas un possible juron avant de s’emparer de la première caisse.

-Bon sang, c’est lourd, ces cochonneries, grinça-t-elle en titubant pour parvenir à la cuisine.

James voyait bien qu’elle était seule en cuisine, un rapide coup d’œil par la porte lui confirmant la chose. Il aperçut la femme installer les bouteilles au frigo, penchée en deux et essoufflée et se mordilla pensivement la lèvre. Un coup d’œil à l’escalier, puis aux caisses, et finalement il s’empara de l’une d’elles-effectivement lourde, mais pas excessivement- et l’apporta jusqu’à la cuisinière qui se redressait, une main sur le dos. Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et lui indiqua où poser cette caisse. Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle lui demanda alors :

-Tu t’appelles comment ?

-James… Barnes, madame, répondit le jeune homme, perplexe.

Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent, tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient en une moue.

-Pas d’autres prénoms ?

-Buchanan, bafouilla James, d’autant plus intrigué. James Buchanan Barnes…

_Pitié, pas une énième maîtresse du vieux… Pas en-dessous de chez Steve, pitié…_

-Buchanan ? répéta la femme avec un début de sourire. Dans ce cas, merci, Bucky. Si ce n'est pas trop abuser, peux-tu rentrer les autres caisses aussi pendant que je sers les entrées ? Ma serveuse est malade et me laisse en rade, à gérer le four, le moulin, et la récolte de blé en prime.

-Euh… pas de problème, m’dame, fit James qui la vit aussitôt sauter vers les dernières assiettes d’entrées qu’elle préparait.

Il effectua plusieurs allers-retours, vérifiant à chaque fois si Steve n’était pas là, à l’attendre dans la cour, puis installa les bouteilles là où elles devaient être, sur les instructions de la femme. Une fois terminé, il la vit se hâter aux fourneaux, dans ses gestes mécaniques et précis, les cheveux collés de sueur. Elle prit néanmoins une pause après avoir lancé un gratin et s’appuya sur la table centrale, une main sur la hanche.

-Appelle-moi Sarah. Je t'offre un truc à boire pour te remercier ?

-Euh… ça ira, oui… Mais… vous, ça va aller ?

Elle eut un rire.

\- T'étais encore en couches que je me débrouillais déjà.

Elle semblait au bord de l’épuisement, ses yeux bleus posés sur lui, observateurs, scrutateurs. Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre, de celle qu’on met sur les comptoirs des hôtels.  Sarah souffla puis lui dit :

-Cela dit, si tu cherches un job et que t'es dispo de suite, t'as pas à chercher loin. Dis-moi ce qu’ils veulent.

Elle indiqua la porte à James qui se trouva derrière un comptoir où l’attendait un homme d’âge mûr, voire un peu blet.

-Ah, il serait possible d’avoir un petit vin rouge pour accompagner la salade, jeune homme ?

-Euh… Oui, tout de suite, fit James en retournant aussitôt en cuisine lui passer la commande. Sarah, occupée à tourner le gratin, lui indiqua la cave d’où James tira un vin qu’il savait accompagner les entrées en questions- pour une fois que ses connaissances enseignées par le vieux lui servaient- et, après approbation de Sarah, en servit trois verres à la table en question où une dizaine d’anciens amis d’une école d’ingénieur avaient décidé de se retrouver. D’autres commandes fusèrent, ainsi que des demandes de rectifications que James transmis à une Sarah un poil agacée mais professionnelle. La demi-heure qui suivit fut faite d’allers- et retours entre la cuisine et la table, de commandes prises pour les nouveaux clients, de verres servis, de suggestions de vins et d’assiettes dressées du mieux qu’il put. Fréquemment, il jeta un coup d’œil à la cour où Steve n’était toujours pas apparu, et reprenait son service, étrangement grisé par l’impression d’utilité et d’activité. Il commit quelques bourdes, fit grincer des dents la patronne, mais se montrait de bonne volonté, ce qui semblait le racheter auprès d’elle. Il venait de servir la dernière assiette à la réunion d’ancien quand une jeune fille entra dans la cuisine, essoufflée et frêle, s’excusant platement auprès de Sarah pour son retard, expliquant le monde qu’il y avait eu à l’hôpital. Sarah lui tapota maternellement le dos et lui dit doucement :

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé un extra sur le pas de ma porte. Bucky, si tu veux un p'tit boulot plus ou moins régulier... Tu m'as rendu un fier service aujourd'hui.

C’était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu’il avait fini son boulot.  La jeune serveuse, Lily, le remercia d’une voix légèrement soufflée puis partit en salle avec un trottinement qui lui rappela celui de Sacha, la nièce d’Iréna. Est-ce que c’était un critère de sélection ? Mystère…  à remettre à plus tard : il regarda sa montre, et constata qu’il était une heure plus tard que d’habitude. Il grimaça et demanda alors à Sarah :

-Excusez-moi... Est-ce que vous connaissez les gens de l'immeuble?

-Bien sûr, tu cherches qui ? répondit la femme avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux pétillants d’une malice curieuse.

-Steve Rogers. Vous savez s'il doit rentrer tard, ce soir, ou...?

\- Normalement, il est à la maison depuis longtemps, à cette heure-ci, tu devrais vérifier. Passe par l'escalier de secours, c'est jamais fermé.

James ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. _Et merde…_ Il bafouilla un remerciement et une vague salutation et s’empara de son sac et de sa veste, puis fila dans les escaliers qu’il grimpa deux à deux. Lui qui s’était enorgueillit d’être à l’heure… Arrivé à l’étage, il tapota aux carreaux et constata avec une grimace que Steve se trouvait à son bureau. Le jeune homme blond se leva, une mine contrariée au visage, et ouvrit la fenêtre à moitié, plaquant son téléphone contre la portion de vitre avec un regard entendu.

-Écoute, fit James avant même que l’autre puisse parler. Chuis vraiment désolé, j’étais en bas à l’heure et tout, et j’te voyais pas arriver, pis y a eu cette femme au restau, fallait l’aider et j’ai pas vu l’heure passer, et… j’suis désolé, ok ? C’est… S’tu veux, j’te paye cette heure et… j’te montre juste mon devoir, et pis j’m’en vais, ok ? C’est… j’veux juste qu’tu le vois… ok… ?


	27. Chapter 27

\- Et ton portable, comme par hasard, n'a plus de batterie, c'est ça ? Non, tu l'as oublié quelque part, genre dans le frigo.

Steve laissa rentrer le retardataire, légèrement -oh, très légèrement- agacé. Il avait plaisanté sur la tendance de Barnes à ignorer l’heure de rendez-vous, mais tout de même… James lui mit son portable dans la main pour le laisser vérifier, mais effectivement, le portable refusait de s’allumer faute de batterie. Saletés modernes qui se coupaient au bout d’une demi-journée…

\- Evidemment, juste aujourd'hui... Au moins tu n'as pas ignoré mes vingt appels... soupira Steve. _Si tu pouvais m’éviter de devenir parano, ça m’arrangerait…_ Alors, tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

Barnes sortit quelques feuilles de son sac, assez nerveusement et les joues rougies, et Steve regretta son accès d’énervement -d’autant que ça ne semblait pas être de la faute du brun… Il avait parlé d’une femme, d’un restau… Il avait aidé sa mère ?

Steve interrompit ses pensées pour regarder les feuilles que lui tendait James. _Ses exercices de maths ? Voyons… Ca a l’air pas mal, ça… Même mieux que pas mal, en fait… Putain, il a tout réussi ? Merde, même ce qu’il arrivait pas l’autre jour et où j’ai mis trois heures à lui expliquer… Wow…_ Dire que Steve était impressionné était un euphémisme, et il regarda James avec admiration. Le brun lui jetait des coups d’œil gênés, le sac à la main, prêt à prendre la tangente. Il semblait s’attendre à ce que Steve le mette à la porte d’un instant à l’autre, et le Captain s’en voulut encore plus de l’avoir accueilli aussi sèchement, alors qu’il savait parfaitement que James était facilement blessé par ce genre d’attitude ou de remarque. Le brun avait une horrible tendance à l’auto-dévalorisation.

\- James... T'as fait ça...

Steve cherchait ses mots, incapables de trouver ceux qui rendraient compte de l’étendue de sa fierté. Dans sa tête chantaient les trompettes de la victoire pendant que derrière elles, on agitait les drapeaux.

\- …Mais genre j'ai beau chercher, je vois rien à redire... Tu te rends compte des progrès que tu fais ? sourit le « professeur ».

James sourit, lui aussi avait l’air fier de lui. Ou plutôt, fier de ce résultat, mais toujours doutant de lui.

-C'est... C'est la première fois, hein... Mais... bref, j'voulais te montrer ça.

Le brun reprit les feuilles, s’apprêtant visiblement à partir, et Steve paniqua.

\- Oui, c'est juste... fantastique... ...Tu... Enfin, tu veux pas qu'on fasse cette heure de cours ? C'est pas grave tu sais, j'ai bossé d'autres trucs en t'attendant, c'est juste que quand j'arrive pas à te joindre je m'inquiète, quoi…

-T'as l'air pas d'humeur... répondit Barnes en triturant sa paperasse nerveusement avant de la ranger.

_Merde, nan, te barre pas…_

 - Rah, fais pas attention... Une amie à l'hosto, ma mère qui est pas en grande forme mais qui l'avouera jamais... Et il suffit que ton téléphone réponde pas pour que mon imagination trop fertile me montre un accident de Titine sur le chemin pour venir... expliqua Steve. Pour me faire pardonner, j't'invite à manger après.

James hésita un peu puis se rassit.

-A ce propos...

Il fouilla dans son sac, sortit un portefeuille en cuir, en sortit plusieurs billets de 10$ qu’il compta et tendit à Steve. Le blond resta un instant interdit avant de réaliser qu’il s’agissait de son salaire pour le mois. _Mais ça ne fait que deux semaines… Ou trois ? Merde, un mois ?_ Steve n’était pas très proche de ses sous, et au vu de l’amitié qui s’était développée entre James et lui, avait du mal à le considérer comme un élève, pas plus que le temps passé avec lui n’était un travail au sens premier du terme -au contraire, c’était loin d’être une torture.

\- Oh... Merci. C'est vrai que ça fait déjà un mois, j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Et moi donc... répondit James en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _De ses très beaux yeux bleus…_

Steve ne put s’empêcher de taquiner l’autre.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que j'avais, quand tu galérais à comprendre un truc, t’avais plutôt l’air de trouver le temps long, dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

James haussa simplement les épaules.

-Et toi quand tu prenais sur toi pour m'expliquer...

Steve rit franchement. Garder ses capacités de pédagogue avait parfois été difficile, Steve n’avait pas l’habitude de réfléchir à la manière d’expliquer différemment la même chose -sur ce coup-là, il avait appris autant que son élève.

 - Pas faux. Pardonne à un prof débutant...

\- Il a réussi à me faire réussir des exercices... C'est pas un si mauvais prof... le félicita James.

\- C'est toi qui les as réussis, James, pas moi.

Quelque chose dans son regard empêcha Steve de résister à l’impulsion de le prendre par l’épaule. Comme si ce geste avait brisé les dernières réserves de James, le brun attira son professeur dans ses bras dans une étreinte un peu trop confortable pour Steve. Ce n’était qu’amical, mais Steve en profitait plus que de raison.

-... Merci, Steve.

\- C'est toi qui fais tout le boulot, crétin. Pas besoin de me remercier...

Steve le garda contre lui encore un peu, mais se résolut à contrecœur à le libérer bientôt -avant que James ne le repousse lui-même, gêné par l’envahissante affection du blond.

-... C'est embarrassant si j'te demande quelques secondes de plus...? demanda alors James.

_C’est embarrassant si je te dis que je resterai comme ça bien plus longtemps que quelques secondes ?_

\- J'sais pas... Moi ça me dérange pas.

_Mais genre, pas du tout… Reste dans mes bras…_

_-_ ...J'suis fier de toi, tu sais ?

James sourit et se détendit complètement dans l’étreinte, les yeux clos. C’était terriblement agréable pour Steve, de sentir James se laisser aller ainsi en toute confiance -en plus de la sensation physique tout à fait confortable.

\- J'en avais besoin, merci... fit James en se détachant finalement des bras de Steve.

Le blond le laissa faire, à regret mais sans chercher à le retenir.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Steve lui sourit, de ce sourire que James recevait régulièrement et qui montait jusqu’aux yeux. Les yeux de James, eux, se mirent à pétiller d’un air malicieux et entendu.

-Vraiment tout?

_Oh, James… Le Chinois ne t’a rien appris ? Je peux roucouler tout aussi bien que toi…_

\- Oh, James... Tu ne devrais pas m'entrainer par là... lui répondit Steve de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil pour rappeler qu’il n’était pas sérieux, mais James entra dans le jeu et continuer ses taquineries en lui caressant une joue.

-Aurais-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir résister ?

James transpirait la sensualité, un bout de langue passa sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, appelant aux baisers, et Steve se pencha légèrement en avant, se rapprochant de la bouche tentatrice.

\- Je sais pas faire les faux, j'te rappelle... dit-il, espérant et craignant en même temps que James fasse marche arrière, en bon hétéro.

Mais James se rapprocha aussi, et Steve se tendit d’anticipation, jusqu’à ce que James plaque un pauvre bisou sur ses lèvres, à peine plus qu’un effleurement, avant de se retirer avec un éclat de rire et un clin d’œil.

Steve rit aussi, à moitié soulagé, à moitié déçu.

\- C'pas si exceptionnel, les bouches de mec, au final... j'vois pas le foin qu'les autres gars font...

Steve haussa simplement les épaules. Lui non plus n’avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens s’intéressaient autant à la sexualité des autres.

-... Si ça peut te consoler t'es mon premier, sourit James en lui faisant un clin d’œil, la main sur le bras musclé du hockeyeur.

\- Ton premier ? Pfff, si tu comptes ça comme un baiser, ma foi...

...: -Certes, y a... plus... mieux.

\- C'est "intense" le mot que tu cherches, peut-être ?

-Sans doute, sourit légèrement James avec un regard que Steve ne déchiffra pas.

Mais le blond se sentit obligé de retourner à ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- On bosse ? demanda Steve à regret. ...Ou on décide de fêter notre premier mois de collaboration et tes progrès par une soirée de relâche ? ...Merde, c'est pas sérieux pour un prof de proposer ça...

Steve en avait un peu honte, mais il n’avait pas la moindre envie de faire des maths actuellement.

 -... Steve... répondit James en lui prenant la main. Arrête de te prendre à ce point au sérieux. Et pour ta gouverne-il leva la main du blond à ses lèvres- J'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs pour la semaine…

James embrassa doucement la main de Steve.

\- Et je m'excuse pas avance, j'me sens... flirteur... si j'en fait trop, tu me le dis, ok?

\- Wow... Voila qui est impressionnant... Je nous cherche de quoi trinquer, et je te laisse flirter tout ton saoul. _Crois-moi, ça me dérange absolument pas._ Mais tu sais qu'à ce jeu-là, on est deux, hein...

-Tu sais draguer, boulette?

Steve fut un peu vexé : il avait eu des relations, c’était bien qu’il avait su séduire ses partenaires, non ? Mais si le brun ne le croyait pas, il allait devoir le lui prouver… Il se leva et fit glisser son index le long de la joue de James, pour finir sous le menton et déposer une pichenette sur les lèvres.

\- Tu verras ça... Qu’est-ce que tu bois ?

\- … Une bière ?

Aucun d’eux n’avait l’âge légal pour boire, mais James prit un air de petit chiot quémandant une friandise et promettant de n’en parler à personne. Et Steve sortit chercher une bière dans le frigo, et un soda pour lui. Il avait déjà goûté, mais le goût de l’alcool ne l’attirait pas, et ce d’autant moins que son enfance était emplie d’images de son père, abruti de fatigue mais surtout d’alcool.

Lorsqu’il revint avec les boissons fraiches, James avait l’air un peu nerveux mais enthousiaste, et il prit la bière que Steve lui tendait avec plaisir. Le blond, lui, posa ses fesses sur le bureau, les pieds sur sa chaise. Ils trinquèrent et burent quelques gorgées en silence.

\- …Gabe m'a dit que vous auriez un match, bientôt...

\- Yep. Tu viendras ? Si on gagne, je te dédierai notre victoire... façon chevalier qui dédie le tournoi à sa dame, plaisanta le blond.

-Genre tu patines jusqu'à moi, un baisemain et ton brassard de capitaine en cadeau?

\- Pour toi, j'irai jusqu'à me ridiculiser sur la glace en y gravant un hymne à ta gloire de la lame de mes patins... répondit Steve en le fixant d’un regard ardant, faussement sérieux.

James fit une moue.

\- T'as réussi à draguer avec ce genre de truc? Vraiment?

Il but une gorgée, pas impressionné pour un sou.

\- Ca me donne un côté attendrissant... fit Steve avec son air le plus mignon.

-... J'en conviens, quand tu fais cette tête...

James le fit se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur le front du blond.

\- Tu vois bien, ça marche, sourit Steve.

\- Un baiser sur le front c'est pas de la drague réussie, où t'as vu ça. Si je te roule un patin avant la troisième bière, là, tu pourras crier victoire.

Steve prit une gorgée de son coca.

\-  C'est toi qui voulais flirter, hein. Donc, si _Je_ te roule un patin, _Tu_ pourras crier victoire.

-... Ca dépend, tu pourrais ensuite réclamer le patin comme tien.

James se mordillait la lèvre, et ce geste sensuel donnait bien des envies à Steve.

\- ... Si je t'embrasse pour le flirt, peut-être, mais si je t'embrasse parce que ton flirt a fait effet, la victoire est tienne.

_Et si tu continues comme ça, ça arrivera bientôt…_

-J'embrasse plutôt bien, paraît-il... le tenta James avec un sourcil levé, ses dents agaçant toujours sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ouch, tu perds des points si tu évoques les personnes embrassées avant moi... répondit Steve en fronçant un peu les sourcils, faussement boudeur.

-T'es le premier mec à qui je fais du gringue, boulette... Et j'sais même pas pourquoi... termina-t-il plus sérieusement.

\- Parce que c'est marrant. Et pas prise de tête.

Steve but encore une gorgée. Lui avait une autre raison d’apprécier ce flirt innocent.

-Ca dépend... si on va trop loin...

James termina sa bière cul sec.

\- T'as encore une bière pour me donner un aperçu de tes talents ?

\- Bourré, tu pourras pas les apprécier, plaisanta Steve qui se leva.

Il déposa un bisou sur le nez de James et chercha de quoi apaiser la soif de son invité. Quand il revint dans la chambre, James se leva, récupéra sa bière, la main de Steve, et l’entraina jusqu’au lit où ils s’assirent côte à côte, adossés au mur. James fit tinter sa bouteille contre le verre de Steve et en but une longue gorgée. Steve le regarda faire avec un sourire, sans lâcher la main que James lui avait pris, au contraire, la caressant doucement. James ôta la bouteille de ses lèvres pour embrasser la paume de Steve, et le blond laissa sa main près des lèvres douces pour les effleurer du pouce. James ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue contre la main de Steve comme un chat. _Encore un peu et il ronronnerait,_ s’attendrit Steve qui posa le front sur l’épaule du brun.

Barnes posa sa bière sur le sol près de lui pour ne pas la renverser et passa le bras autour du cou de Steve.

 - J'suis bien comme ça... murmura le blond. _Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie…_

\- Moi aussi... répondit James sur le même ton en resserrant son étreinte.

\- ...Et je dis pas ça pour... cette histoire de flirt, précisa Steve.

-... J'crois qu'on sait très bien toi et moi que c'est une excuse pour un peu de chaleur humaine...

\- J'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour avoir envie d'être avec toi.

_Perdu pour perdu, autant que tu le saches…_

James garda le silence, mais garda Steve dans ses bras, ce qui le rassura. Le Captain ne savait pas si c’était son cœur ou celui de James qu’il sentait tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Enfin, Barnes murmura :

-... J'suis pas le seul, alors...

\- ...Pas vraiment, non.

-... J'ai pas... beaucoup de personnes qui me font cet effet-là, tu sais... Une seule, en fait...

Presque sans s’en rendre compte, James avait commencé à caresser le dos de Steve. Ce n’était pas particulièrement sensuel, cette fois, ce n’était plus de la drague. C’était doux, intime, et Steve était en train de fondre littéralement contre lui. James enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds encore ébouriffés de la douche qu’il avait prise en rentrant et soupira doucement.

\- Continue à faire ça, et je t'embrasse pour de bon… chuchota Steve.

-... En tout bien tout honneur?

\- Qui sait, James, qui sait... _Tout dépend où tu places l’honneur…_

James pressa ses lèvres contre le crâne de Steve, respirant toujours le parfum de son shampoing, testant la douceur des cheveux de son nez. Steve se recula, l’envie était trop forte, et le regard qu’ils échangèrent fut chargé d’intensité. L’instant d’immobilité dura, une seconde ou une éternité, puis James suggéra :

-Blâme l'alcool?

_Ce serait pratique… Mais c’est pas une pauvre bière qui te rendra ivre. Et j’arriverai pas à me voiler la face avec ça…_

\- Je n'ai pas bu, moi. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois ivre avec une bière...

James le fixa en silence quelques secondes, avant de fermer les yeux. Steve glissa une main dans son cou, lui relevant la tête alors qu’il se rapprochait des lèvres du brun.

\- ...Regarde-moi... murmura Steve.

James ouvrit les yeux, la respiration plus rapide. Steve l’attira et enfin, les quelques centimètres les séparant encore furent comblés. Steve embrassa James, caressant ses lèvres des siennes langoureusement. Barnes se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, avant de répondre au baiser avec un plaisir non feint, au soulagement de Steve qui assaillit les lèvres de James avec un enthousiasme redoublé.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de retard cette fois-ci ! Bonnes fêtes à tous et toutes.

James pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres contres celles de Steve, goûtant la saveur sucrée du soda, mêlée au parfum de vanille qui émanait de sa peau. Un soupir monta dans sa gorge pour mourir sur le début de langue qui commençait à s’immiscer. La pression des mains se fit plus insistante. Il était temps d’y mettre un terme, mais une chose était sure pour James : ça avait été bon. Très bon… Embrasser de la sorte lui avait manqué plus qu’il n’avait voulu se l’avouer, et Steve avait rendu la chose d’autant plus appréciable par sa douceur et son indécrottable sourire.

Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres à peine, le souffle rapide, front contre front. James ferma les yeux, le temps de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait… bien… Bien et reconnaissant. Du plus profond du cœur. Depuis ce fichu devoir, il avait crevé d’envie de voir quelqu’un le féliciter, de lui montrer un sourire mesurant la conscience de ses progrès, de lui montrer qu’on était fier de lui pour lui-même… Steve… Steve, lui, il l’était. Lui, il pouvait lui apporter ça, si naturellement… Et c’était pour le remercier qu’il l’avait emb… laissé l’embrasser. Il était bi. Les gars l’attiraient. C’était pour lui qu’il avait répondu au baiser, pour Steve.

_James, non._

Il détacha son front de Steve et rouvrit les yeux. Le blond semblait nerveux, sa main posé sur sa nuque tremblait légèrement, ses doigts étaient froids. Mais ce qu’il pouvait voir dans ses yeux… Le cœur de James s’accéléra sans lui demander son avis. Pris au dépourvu par ce regard et la réaction qu’il suscitait, James força un sourire. _Aie l’air décontracté. Dédramatise._ _Dis quelque chose…_

-Désolé... Souffla alors Steve, en baissant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement puis s’affola. Que… ? Désolé ? Non ! Ce… Qu’est-ce qui ne passait p…

 -Je... M'en veux pas, je crois que ton flirt a un peu trop bien marché, reprit le blond en ramenant ses yeux sur lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

_…Espèce de sale petit… grand… musculeux… massif… tas d’barbaque._

\- Hé... ça va aller, Steve, dit-il, néanmoins soulagé sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

_… Et me rassurer sur le fait que tu m'en voulais pas complètement, non plus… Que tu me chasses pas de ta vie… Bordel, arrête de penser, arrête de suite, James !_

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent à nouveau brièvement. Quelque chose le titillait dans ce qui venait d’être dit...

\- T'étais pas obligé de le faire en me laissant t'embrasser, murmura-t-il avec un sourire en conclusion et la caresse de son pouce sur la joue de James.  

_Proche… Trop proche… James, tu contrôles plus rien, là, reprends-toi…_

Son rire sonna forcé à ses oreilles, de même que le ton détendu et enjoué de sa voix. Tant pis, c’est tout ce qu’il arrivait à produire pour le moment :

\- Hé, t'es bi, j'embrasse bien... C'est le mieux que j'pouvais te faire.

Ce disant, il tapota affectueusement le bras de Steve et se redressa. La distance lui fit l’effet d’une bouffée d’air frais. Il s’étira, faisant craquer les os de ses articulations et de son dos. La sensation d’étirement lui fit du bien. Son cœur reprenait un rythme normal, ses joues ne lui chauffaient plus.  La voix de Steve lui parvint. Il mit un temps à se tourner vers lui.

\- Oh, je suis persuadé que tu peux faire mieux... disait-il, ajoutant un clin d’œil quand James lui accorda son attention avant de prendre un ton et une mine plus sérieux. Mais ne fais rien juste pour me faire plaisir. S'il y a bien un endroit où tu as toute liberté pour faire ça, c'est avec moi. Tu... veux encore boire un truc ?

James s’empara de sa bouteille encore à moitié pleine et l’agita devant lui pour signaler un refus poli. Les mots de Steve l’avaient touché, encore. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur les lèvres du blond, rêveusement. Il pouvait encore sentir leur tiédeur et leur douceur contre les siennes, l’enthousiasme, l’envie, le désir qu’elles avaient exprimés. Une pointe de frustration aussi, peut-être…

\- Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas embrassé quelqu’un? Demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.

Steve se frotta la nuque avec une grimace embarrassée.

\- J'ai pas vraiment compté... expliqua-t-il avec une moue.

James sentit un sourire attendrit se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Steve semblait gêné ou intimidé par sa question. Adorable croisé humain-labrador…

\- Ca veut pas dire que t'embrasses mal, hein, boulette. Juste... t'étais... enthousiaste, j'ai l'impression. Si ça te démangeait de rouler un palot... ravi de t'avoir aidé.

L’atmosphère se détendait, redevenait amicale et propice à la plaisanterie. James soupira intérieurement de soulagem…

\- C'était pas le palot qui me démangeait, hasarda alors Steve, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

James se tut, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il avala une gorgée de bière tiédie qu’il garda en bouche quelques secondes, le temps de hausser un sourcil interrogateur à Steve qui sembla prendre sur lui avant d’annoncer d’une voix plus aiguë qu’à son habitude :

\- J'avais envie de t'embrasser, toi.

-... Oh... se contenta de dire James.

Il observa Steve en silence, son rougissement, son sourire nerveux, ses mains qui s’agitaient… Voilà qui changeait la donne… N’est-ce pas… ?

\- ... Et du coup...? demanda-t-il à voix basse, provoquant la surprise de l’autre.

\- Et du coup ? répéta Steve, visiblement intrigué.

Une montée de déception lui serra l’estomac. Si tout ce qu’il avait chéri ces dernières semaines n’avaient été que les éléments d’un plan pour… _Putain, pas comme les autres, Steve. Sois pas comme les autres… Pitié. Pas ça. Pas toi…_

\- ... C'est pour ça que t'as commencé à m'approcher et que t'as accepté tout... tout le reste? Commença-t-il, sentant qu’il commençait à s’emporter malgré lui vers la fin.

La main de Steve se posa sur la sienne, le faisant se taire sans pour autant décolérer.  Il secouait la tête avec insistance :

\- Non ! Non... C'est... dans l'autre sens.

James le fixa, confus, agitant la tête à son tour en signe d’incompréhension. Steve semblait paniqué et cherchait visiblement ses mots au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait :

\- C'est… en t'approchant, en te connaissant... que j'ai eu envie...

_C’est Steve, crois-le. Tu as envie de le croire. Fais-le. Il peut pas mentir. Il a pas calculé. C’est en te côtoyant… C’est en te connaissant qu’il… Mais bordel et lui, il devait faire quoi… ?_

-... Ok... articula James à voix basse. Et... maintenant...?

Steve le regardait dans les yeux, recherchait son regard dès qu’il le perdait. Une fois que ce dernier était acquis, il répondit :

\- Est-ce que j'ai encore envie, tu veux dire ? ...Oui.

La main posée sur celle de James se serra doucement. Il voulait encore… Il voulait encore ce contact, cette proximité… Le cœur s’affola à nouveau. Il était soulagé… et terrifié à la fois. Il paniquait, clairement, et cette main… Leurs doigts commençaient à s’entrecroiser, son souffle s’accélérait…

-... Ecoute... s’entendit-il dire. J'avais aucune idée de ce que tu ressentais, je te le jure. C'est juste...

_C’est juste… Si j’avais su… Peut-être… Peut-être que j’aurais…_

La porte d’entrée  s’ouvrit, faisant sursauter James qui se détacha de Steve et se remit debout. La voix de Sam Wilson leur parvenait, s’annonçant et racontant dans la foulée un début d’anecdote que James ne perçut pas, occupé qu’il était à enfiler son blouson. Il devait partir. Immédiatement. Il s’empara de son sac et s’arrêta en croisant le regard de Steve. Il hésita une seconde puis lui demanda, le plus bas possible, le plus inquiet possible :

-Dis rien de c’qui s’est passé là, ok ? Lui dis rien. J’t’en prie. C’est… Chuis… On en reparle plus tard d’accord ? En parle à personne… Bye.

Il se faufila par la fenêtre et dévala les escaliers sans laisser le temps à Steve de répondre quoi que ce soir. Il courut jusqu’à sa voiture et s’apprêtait à prendre la direction du lac quand il se rappela que son portable avait besoin de se ravitailler et qu’il allait commencer à faire frais cette nuit. Il était bon pour squatter sa chambre chez ses vieux. Pas plus mal, se dit-il en décollant son front du volant et en démarrant. Ça lui changerait les idées, et le devoir allait peut-être faire fermer son clapet au paternel pour la soirée. Il mangerait avec eux, irait dans sa chambre et bouquinerait entre deux révisions. Et il écrirait à Steve. Un texto. Pour lui rappeler que… qu’il est pas… que c’est risqué de…

-Et merde…

S’il voulait l’embrasser qu’il l’embrasse, putain ! Mais… que personne ne sache… C’est… Ils risquaient gros à être découverts… Et puis merde, c’est qu’un palot, ça fait pas de lui un gay. Il a toujours eu que des filles et…

_T’as aimé ça._

Il secoua la tête.

_Non, j’ai pas aimé ça… J’ai adoré… Misère…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre bonus de Noël :)

\- …et là, y a Natasha qui a- Steve ? Ca va pas ?

Sam avait déboulé dans la chambre comme une tornade, manifestement pressé de partager la dernière nouvelle au sujet de la rousse, mais s’était stoppé devant l’état apathique de Steve.

\- Si, si… répondit vaguement le blond.

\- … C’est pour ça que tu es effondré sur ton lit façon zombie… Tu tiens plus l’alcool ? Et depuis quand tu picoles tout seul dans ta chambre ? demanda Sam en avisant les cadavres de bouteilles qui trainaient au sol. Barnes devait pas venir bosser ce soir, au fait ?

Sam s’assit sur le lit à côté de Steve, prenant la place occupée par James peu de temps avant.

\- Si, il est venu… Mais on a pas travaillé ce soir, on a fêté un devoir qu’il a réussi. D’où les bières.

\- Et il se planque ? demanda Sam comme s’il s’attendait à le voir surgir des toilettes.

\- Non, il… a dû rentrer.

\- Et c’est ce qui te met dans cet état ? …Merde, il s’est passé quelque chose ? C’est en rapport avec… ce dont tu nous as parlé l’autre jour ?

L’inquiétude de son ami fit sourire Steve. Sam semblait prêt à bondir, presque à démonter la gueule de James s’il s’était moqué des sentiments qu’éprouvait Steve. **_Dis rien de c’qui s’est passé là, ok ?_** La demande –supplique ?- résonna dans sa tête. _Faudrait déjà que je_ comprenne _ce qui s’est passé, James…_

\- C’est rien, je suis juste un peu vanné. Les cours, James qui se pointe avec une heure de retard -faudra vérifier avec Maman, mais j’crois qu’il s’est retrouvé à filer un coup de main au resto, et moi qui poireautais comme un con…- Bref. Donc ça, plus ses maths… C’était impressionnant, vu comment il galérait y a peu.

\- Wow. Tes compétences de prof m’impressionnent, fit Sam avec une moue appréciative. Et pourquoi il est parti, si vous fêtiez ça ?

\- Je sais pas, je crois qu’il a eu un message de ses parents, mentit Steve.

Le blond n’était pas doué pour ça, incapable de dissimuler vraiment ses émotions –il était très nul au poker. Mais le coup de l’appel des parents était suffisamment vague tout en étant plausible pour passer.

\- Il m’a juste dit qu’il devait y aller et j’ai pas demandé plus loin. Tu disais un truc sur Natasha ?

 _Bravo, Steve, subtil ton changement de sujet… Crétin, tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ?_ Mais Sam _,_ malgré son air peu convaincu, accepta la diversion maladroite. Après le cinéma, Sam et Natasha avait découvert qu’ils travaillaient bénévolement dans le même centre d’aide sociale et avaient sympathisés. Evidemment, Sam s’attirait ainsi les remarques plus ou moins fines (surtout moins en fait, la subtilité n’était pas une caractéristique très prononcée chez les Commandos Hurlants) de toute la bande à propos de son béguin.

\- Ouais, donc, euh, qu’est ce que je disais… Ah, oui, Natasha. On a discuté après le boulot, figure toi qu’éventuellement elle veut bien devenir n°2 de notre club V.I.P., elle a bien envie de venir au prochain match. J’lui ai donné un billet.

\- T’as un ticket, vieux, elle veut te voir jouer, plaisanta Steve.

\- C’est pour te voir jouer que Barnes vient aux entrainements ? Pour voir ton p’tit cul penché en avant pour les engagements, ton corps mouillé de sueur par l’effort ?

_Oups. Ne jamais taquiner Sam. Du moins pas quand il a des armes pour répliquer._

Steve lui jeta un coussin à la figure -moyen plus commode pour détourner la conversation. Sam répliqua aussitôt et les oreillers commencèrent à voler dans les éclats de rire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sarah poussa la porte de la chambre et hausse un sourcil malheureusement bien peu étonné. Les deux garçons étaient affalés, qui sur le lit, qui sur le sol, un oreiller encore dans la main mais trop essoufflés d’avoir ri pour se battre encore.

\- Après vos gamineries vous penserez à venir à table. Ça m’étonne que les estomacs sur pattes que vous êtes n’aient encore rien chipé dans ma cuisine, pour le coup. Trop occupés à faire s’écrouler le plancher, sans doute.

\- On est en pleine croissance, Sarah, c’est pas notre faute, sourit Sam.

Les deux presque-frères se levèrent péniblement pour rassasier leur ventre qui mine de rien criait famine doucement, bien que Steve n’avala pas grand-chose, ce que Sam ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il attendit que Sarah sorte un moment de la cuisine pour glisser au blond :

\- On ne peut pas vivre d’amour et d’eau fraiche, Steve. Mange, vieux.

Pour lui faire plaisir et ne pas l’inquiéter –et éviter de subir un interrogatoire auquel il avait déjà échappé par miracle, Steve se força à prendre plusieurs bouchées en simulant un plus grand appétit. Mais sitôt le repas et le rangement terminé, il alla s’isoler dans sa chambre, peu d’humeur à sociabiliser ce soir-là. Pour ne pas se retrouver avec un portrait d brun qui hantait un peu trop ses pensées ces derniers temps, il évita sa planche de dessin et prit plutôt un livre entre les mains, prenant soin d’en choisir un bon. Et Steve se laissa capturer par d’histoire d’un jeune homme un peu perdu qui suivait une Dame Porte et un Marquis dans leurs aventures.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le sortit du Marché Flottant. Sms de James. _Il a dû pouvoir recharger son portable._

**[ Désolé pour tout à l'heure. D'être parti comme ça.]**

_Ouais. Ca te ressemble pas, la fuite, cela dit. Tu devais vraiment être flippé. Et dire que c’était que Sam… Je sais bien que t’as pas gay, mais enfin, y avait pas de quoi piquer une crise de panique, surtout que t’as l’air plutôt gay friendly, alors quoi ? Tes du genre <C’est okay tant que ça me concerne pas directement> ? Elle ressemble à quoi ta vie, James… _

**[Faut qu'on parle. Je te crois sincère. Faut qu'on parle. Dis rien d'ici là. S'il te plaît.]**

_Tu me prends pour qui, crétin, sérieux ? Tu m’as déjà dit de ne rien dire, t’as pas confiance ou t’es juste en train de te pisser dessus ? Arrête Steve sois pas injuste, il mérite pas ça. …Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai foutu, moi… Enfin au moins tu me prends pas pour le dernier des trous du cul. Laisse moi une p’tite chance, mec… Juste une chance de te montrer que toi et moi ça peut marcher. Parce que ça peut, tu sais. Vraiment. Tu me plais, vraiment… Et je pourrais… être ton type aussi, de ce que tu disais l’autre jour._

**[Bonne nuit.]**

Le portable vibra une dernière fois, annonçant un MMS cette fois.

_C’est malin… Comment je fais pour arriver à dormir sans t’imaginer dormir à côté de moi… Putain, t’es tellement adorable… Mais comment veux-tu que je m’imagine pas des trucs, moi, avec des photos comme ça… Aussi intimes… ? T’as raison vieux, faut vraiment qu’on parle… Qu’on tire ça au clair une bonne fois pour toutes._

Steve appuya sur une touche et tapa rapidement sa réponse.

**[Je t’attends, on en parle quand tu veux, et en attendant rien n’a changé. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.]**

Fatigué par ses émotions, Steve s’allongea et éteignit les lumières. Il n’était pas vraiment tard mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Et merde, avec tout ça j’ai oublié de demander à Maman si James était au resto, du coup…_

~

Steve regarda le bâtiment qui lui faisait face comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il prit une grande inspiration et rentra dans le lycée, comme chaque jour depuis des années. _Juste un jour comme les autres, Rogers, ne va pas tout foirer maintenant…_ Dans le hall, il vit Monty et Dum-Dum et les salua, rejoignant leur conversation sur le match qui approchait, et s’interdisant de chercher James, même du regard. _Comme si de rien n’était…_ Et même si l’espoir et l’appréhension se disputaient pour savoir qui lui nouerait davantage l’estomac, il resta fidèle à sa parole et attendit. Maintenant, c’était à James de jouer.

_La balle est dans ton camp. Moi je peux rien faire de plus qu’attendre, maintenant… Essaie de ne pas trop tarder…_


	30. Chapter 30

L’air de rien, James sortit son téléphone et consulta ses mails avec un reniflement.

-Du nouveau, James, demanda la jeune fille avec qui il avait discuté des derniers potins- rien de vraiment surprenant, si ce n’était le souci qu’avaient Trish et ses parents avec le fait que leur fille avait été prise en flagrant délit de poignardage de pré-contrat nuptial, ainsi que son remplacement à quelques fêtes par le chouchou paternel- et qui penchait la tête avec curiosité.

-Juste une vérification d’un horaire, pour pas l’oublier, mentit James en haussant les épaules.

[Je t’attends, on en parle quand tu veux, et en attendant rien n’a changé. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.]

Il avait lu et relu ce message depuis son réveil, s’attardant sur les mots, les écoutant avec l’accent et l’intonation de Steve. _En attendant, rien n’a changé_ … _Pour moi si, bordel… Steve, tu pouvais pas te contenter de… ?_

-Tu l’as échappé belle, n’empêche, avec Trish, reprit son interlocutrice. Le gars a la chance… on va dire chance, mais bon… Bref, l’est pas connu de chez nous, quoi. C’est un fils de garagiste, là… Hé, tu m’écoutes ?

-Fils de garagiste, répéta James en rangeant son portable. Elle pensait s’en tirer en fouillant hors de la meute. Pas de bol, les parents Chen ont le bras long.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules puis offrit un adorable sourire pour lequel il aurait craqué, quelques semaines auparavant. La proposition se lisait dans ses yeux, dans son attitude, cette manière de mettre ses atouts- en l’occurrence un admirable bonnet C- en avant et juste sous son nez… Il aurait craqué, oui. Il avait déjà craqué avec elle par le passé. C’était plutôt un bon coup. Mais… Mais… depuis quand tout ça avait changé ? Depuis quand il n’avait plus cette simple mais coriace envie physique de contact de peau, de chaleur humaine… ? La réponse était évidente, mais… comment il s’y était pris… ? Ils s’étaient embrassés juste la veille, ils n’avaient fait qu’étudier, manger et discuter ensemble. Certes, il avait été tactile, et Steve l’avait été en retour, mais… ça suffisait à le combler ? Au moins autant que ce qu’il avait connu avant ? Apparemment oui. Il reconnaissait l’aspect séduisant de sa camarade, mais il n’en avait pas envie. Il n’en avait _plus_ envie.

-Désolé… je…

_J’ai quelqu’un qui m’a sérieusement déboussolé…_

-J’ai pas la tête à ça…

_…Pas avec toi…_

Elle eut une petite grimace mais son petit geste de la tête et son sourire indiquèrent qu’elle survivrait à son refus. Des intonations familières lui parvinrent aux oreilles, il se tourna et aperçut alors Jacques Dernier au bout du couloir. Le Français était accompagné de son inséparable ami ainsi que de Monty, et salua James de loin. Ce dernier répondit et sans même laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de commenter, il lui adressa un petit signe d’adieu et rejoignit le groupe avec un sourire.

-Hey Barnes, dis-leur que ce t-shirt est du meilleur goût, soutiens-moi donc.

James ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, faute de réponse évidente à sortir. Il croisa le regard soutenu de Gabe et de Monty, l’incitant à appuyer leur avis mais il choisit de hocher la tête.

-Ce t-shirt est unique, y a pas. Tu cultives cet aspect à merveilles, j’avoue.

-Petit malin, marmonna Gabe avec un sourire.

-Bravo, s’exclama Jacques, visiblement satisfait de la réponse du brun. Tu es invité cordialement à venir admirer notre classe absolue pour la compèt’ le weekend en huit ! Si le Captain ne l’a pas encore fait… ?

-Devancé, Dernier, hélas. J’aurai une compèt’ le lendemain, au fait.

Il avait reçu un message de Barton à la pause, lui faisant remarquer que les épreuves comprenaient aussi du tir à l’arc et que par conséquent il serait là et tout à fait disposé à « tirer sérieusement »  une fois les formalités terminées, lui rappelant ses devoirs de membre du club de tir « au cas où les absences chroniques rendraient Alzheimer ».  Il devrait en parler à Steve, d’ailleurs… Des fois que… qu’il serait intéressé… Ses joues se chauffèrent à l’idée. 

-Oh. Je sens que je vais pas dormir de sitôt, soupira Monty en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s’expliquer, sous le regard intrigué et confus de James : Mon colocataire est Phil Peterson… Grand, métis, des yeux tout le temps fixes, là… Un caractère de cochon…

-Oh… euh… Je… crois que…

-Pique des crises à chaque fois que tu exploses tes statistiques face à lui…

-Aaah ouiii, lui ! Oui oui, approuva James avant de grimacer : désolé. L’est deuxième, c’est pas si mal, pourtant…

-T’es un pourri, Barnes… mais ça m’plaît, ricana Jacques. Tu saurais que t’es une légende de frustration si tu te pointais aux entraînements plus souvent, héhé. On ira t’voir si tu veux. Ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête du Captain. Hein, les gars ?

James se tendit. De quoi parlaient-ils… ? Steve avait pourtant dit qu’il ne dirait rien. À quoi faisaient-ils allusion ? Il serra les poings dans ses poches, de nervosité et de déception. Steve, bon sang…

-J’avoue que je suis curieux de voir s’il va te porter sur ses épaules ou pas, glissa malicieusement Gabe avec un sourire en coin, venant sans le savoir ( ?) à la rescousse de James. Il est tellement…

-Démonstratif, termina Jacques avec un hochement de tête. Il avait porté Morita sur ses épaules lors de notre première victoire. Vous vous rappelez ? On lui devait notre point gagnant. Le pauvre, lui qui a le vertige… T’as pas le vertige, hein, Barnes ?

-Euh…pas que je sache…

-Bon ben si tu gagnes, t’es bon pour ça, juste pour te prévenir, hein. Boude pas, Gabe, y va p’têt essayer de lui échapper, ça pourra être quand même drôle.

James prit quelques secondes pour réaliser de quoi ils parlaient. Se gargariser du spectacle d’un pauvre gagnant porté aux nues par une boulette géante et enthousiaste était digne de…

-P’tits crevards, murmura James avec une mine mimant l’effroi.

-Ah nan, protesta Jacques. Pas p’tits. Gros. Gros crevards. On est pas des p’tits joueurs de ce côté-là.

-Ouaip, ajouta Gabe.

-Affirmatif, conclut Monty avec une moue et un hochement de tête.

James, lui, rit d’amusement… et de soulagement. Il avait jugé trop vite Steve, abruti qu’il était. Et l’idée de ses mains à nouveau sur lui réveilla suffisamment de souvenirs de sensations pour qu’il se jure de ne pas arriver en retard à l’entraînement dans la soirée. Ils allaient parler, oui… Il ne savait toujours pas quoi décider, mais ils parleraient.

  * §



Une mine fière de lui, il prit la porte qui donnait directement sur la patinoire. Il avait réussi à la trouver tout seul, comme un grand, à l’heure pour les voir tout juste sortis des vestiaires. À temps pour voir Steve ajuster encore ses gants avec une mine sérieuse. Amusant de le voir passer de la boulette souriante et attendrissante au Captain, concentré et grave. James en voulait à son cœur de réagir à cette vue : il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, le saligaud. Il ne la lui facilitait pas du tout, même… Il se sentit rougir lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Steve, puis sourire tandis qu’il lui faisait signe, et se mordiller la lèvre alors qu’il passait tout près et accrochait son regard au sien, avec un petit sourire _. Et merde… Pourquoi, bordel, mais pourquoi… ? Arrête de réagir de la sorte, ça va te mener nulle part, tu le sais bien… Tu le sais bien…_ Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord, il contempla la glace sans vraiment la voir, secoué par ces tentatives de rappel à la réalité de sa situation et de la leur quand un crissement se fit entendre. Puis la voix de Steve, qui interpellait sa troupe :

-Pause, les gars. Je veux deux équipes quand je reviens. On va s’entraîner un peu à contrer.-puis plus bas, à James seulement, et plus doucement- Un souci ?

James secoua la tête avec un sourire embarrassé et un peu triste.

-Ca va… T’as du temps… ? Pour…

-Causer ? Pas de problème. Après l’entraînement… Hmmm… voyons… J’imagine que tu veux un coin discret… Tu vois la porte rouge, là, sur la gauche ? C’est le débarras. On s’y retrouve après être passé à la douche, ok ? Sans faute, on parlera.

James ne put déchiffrer ni le ton ni l’expression du blond, et dut se contenter de frotter ses mains glacées entre elles pour calmer un tant soit peu son inquiétude jusqu’à la fin de la session. Une fois les joueurs rentrés aux vestiaires, il prit la direction du débarras. L’odeur de patinoire le poursuivit jusque-là, conférant aux lieux une atmosphère de fraîcheur bienvenue contre ses joues chaudes.

_Qu’on en finisse, bon sang…_

Il ne s’était jamais senti à ce point hors de contrôle… Il devait et ne devait pas à la fois. Il voulait et craignait avec la même force. Des « Et si… ? » se pressaient dans sa tête, formulant une myriade de scénarios le concernant, les concernant. Il y avait l’idéal, le lucide, le sordide, l’absurde,… Il finit par appeler Steve à la rescousse, mentalement, lassé de cette incertitude et de ce sentiment de confusion absolue. Le blond passa la porte du débarras alors qu’il était allongé sur un matelas destiné à l’équipe des poussins locale. Il se redressa aussitôt, comme un enfant pris sur le fait, et ne sut comment commencer l’échange qu’ils devaient avoir. Steve prit bientôt la parole, bon prince :

\- Donc, on en parle ?

-Si tu veux bien... murmura James, à des lieues de son arrogance et de son assurance habituelles.

\- Okay, euh... commença Steve avant d’être coupé par le brun et ses scrupules :

-... Désolé d'être parti comme ça...

James tritura ses doigts en grimaçant légèrement. Ce détail l’avait titillé assez la veille et dans la journée pour être en tête des priorités. Il devait au moins des excuses à Steve.

\- Désolé de t'avoir embrassé comme ça... fit le blond, guère plus haut et tout aussi contrit.

James n’aimait pas le voir de la sorte, aussi inhibé, presque timoré. Steve n’était pas comme ça. Steve était une espèce de… rayon de soleil dans un tas de viande, avec un sourire qui éclairait le monde qui l’entourait. Rien à voir avec ce grand type qui osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh pas de quoi être désolé... répliqua James dans une tentative de détendre l’atmosphère entre eux, feignant une certaine légèreté. T'embrasses plutôt bien...

Steve leva furtivement les yeux vers lui en l’entendant mentionner son appréciation de leur baiser, mais se rembrunit presque aussitôt. Il n’était pas détendu, assurément, au vu de sa manière de se frotter la nuque. _Ni toi ni moi ne savons quoi faire pour nous dépêtrer de cette affaire, hein… Qu’est-ce qui nous prend, hein ? Comment s’en sortir, boulette ? Si je t’explique ce qui se passe chez moi, tu sauras trouver, toi… ?_

-Ok, hum... fit James en scellant ses mains face à ses lèvres, le temps de chercher ses mots. En temps normal, une pelle c'est une pelle... mais là... ce... c'est pas pareil... C'est pas quelque chose d'anodin... Et ça avait pas l'air de l'être pour toi non plus... dans une autre mesure... J'peux me tromper aussi, et me faire des films à ton sujet, hein... Si c'est le cas... Ris un bon coup, tape-moi dans le dos et on reprend comme avant.

 _Je t’offre une porte de sortie, Steve Rogers. Saisis-la… Saisis-la et je me ferai une raison… Toi et moi… j’me ferai une raison…_ _Me conforte pas dans l’idée que cette situation est acceptable… J’peux pas… On me laissera pas… T’auras pas ce que tu veux…Tu mérites pas d’être déçu…_  

Mais Steve baissa la tête.

\- C'était pas anodin... murmura-t-il, tout bas.

_Merde, Steve, mets-y du tien… Sans déconner… T’aides pas, là… C’est pas ça qu’il faut dire… Balaye tout ça d’une main, rigole bêtement et on reprend comme avant…_

Steve releva la tête timidement devant son silence et semblait attendre sa réponse avec appréhension. James soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas le voir déçu. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. La seule chose qui lui faisait envie, c’était de le prendre dans ses bras, de le voir sourire et serrer en retour. Sentir ses bras autour de lui, sa chaleur… Ses murmures… Il l’embrasserait… Et lui en retour…  Il poussa un grognement de frustration.

-... J'fais quoi alors...? dit-il avec un geste agacé de la main. Dis-le moi, Steve... J'arrive pas à trouver les choses évidentes avec toi... Tout ce que je pensais... acquis... C'est... Y a rien de ce que je connais qui s'applique à toi.

_J’ai jamais voulu d’un gars avant… et là, t’es tout ce que je désire… Bordel… Je me suis jamais autant senti bien alors que ça n’a jamais été aussi… risqué… Steve, on fait quoi ?_

La voix du blond se fit entendre, aussi basse qu’un souffle :

\- Sors avec moi...

James mit un temps à affronter le regard de Steve. Il était comme il l’avait imaginé : suppliant et inquiet.  _T’aide pas, boulette…_

-... Steve... commença-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le local comme un reproche, bien malgré lui.

Le nommé baissa les yeux quelques secondes, les ferma puis soupira légèrement avant de se redresser, une expression plus détachée au visage, bien que démentie par son regard.

\- Quoi ?

-... C'est pas... raisonnable... parvint à articuler James.

Les mots lui faisaient mal autant qu’à Steve, la situation elle-même lui brisait le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a fallu qu’il se laisse aller complètement ? Il aurait pu rester le fils Barnes et rien de tout ça n’aurait existé… Il s’en voulut de penser ainsi. Renier ce baiser, ces sourires, c’était… insultant…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Et depuis quand on a besoin d'être raisonnable ? s’exclama soudainement Steve dont l’expression s’était durcie.

James grimaça en l’entendant se rebeller contre ce qu’il essayait de faire. Quelque part en lui, cela le portait encore plus vers Steve. Il voulait s’excuser et le serrer contre lui, s’assurer qu’il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment et qu’il comptait le garder. D’un autre côté… il revoyait ces types, ces filles dont les vies ont été bouleversées lorsque leurs relations avaient été un peu trop assumées…  Il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il avait besoin de bouger quand il était nerveux.

-Tu comprends pas... Ce… Y a des risques... Y a plus d'avenir si ça en vient à se savoir. Pour toi, peut-être pas, mais... chez moi... dans... mon milieu...

_Dans mon milieu, on finit séparés… On va à des stages supposés te remettre droit… On te fait rencontrer encore plus de filles… On te fait oublier l’autre… T’es forcé de ne plus le voir, quoi qu’il en coûte… et ça j’veux pas, Steve… Bordel, pourquoi j’arrive pas à le dire… ?_

Il s’arrêta et se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de sourire tristement à son ami. Ce dernier semblait aussi perdu que lui, à présent.

\- Si... Si tu veux pas essayer, j'comprends, finit-il par dire, défait. C'est vrai que c'est pas simple, mais ça doit pas forcément être compliqué non plus.

James se plaqua une main contre la bouche, pour s’empêcher de répliquer. Il devait réfléchir. Il devait être honnête avec Steve. Le voir dans cet état lui était trop pénible ; il devait mettre fin à cette situation bancale. Steve méritait de savoir ce qu’il en était. Il ne lui mentirait pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il dégagea doucement ses doigts de ses lèvres pour murmurer :

-J'ai envie d'essayer... Je... J'ai aimé t'embrasser... T'avoir contre moi... Tes mains... –ses yeux se crispèrent dans son effort de refoulement d’images qui lui montaient au crâne- J'y connais rien... J'sais juste que... chez moi... c'est quelque chose qu'on redoute...

Il rouvrit les yeux, et fixa Steve, le cœur en miettes.

-Comment on peut redouter quelque chose qui fait autant de bien, hein, boulette?

\- J'en sais rien... répondit Steve. Mais me laisse pas espérer... Je veux pas... avoir à effacer les films que je pourrais me faire si tu continues à dire que t'as envie d'essayer. Si au final tu veux pas, j'préfère le savoir tout de suite.

C’en était trop… Leur échange était devenu un dialogue de sourds, il n’était pas cohérent – comment l’être quand ça ne l’était pas dans sa tête ?- mais il venait quand même de lui avouer, non ? Non ? Il avait déjà tellement pris sur lui pour exprimer ce qu’il avait vraiment en lui, pourquoi est-ce qu’il tournait encore autour du pot ?

-... T'es sourd ou bien? S’agaça le brun. Je viens de te dire que j'ai... envie ! J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait hier soir, ça m'a plu, tu piges? J'sais plus vraiment ce que j'suis ou ce qu'on est depuis, et c'est... putainement embrouillé dans ma tête et mon cœur et... et...

Il s’arrêta pour se frotter les yeux en silence. _Reprends-toi, mon James, c’est pas correct, là…_   Il entendit Steve s’approcher de lui. Il n’avait qu’à ouvrir les bras et…

-J'veux pas qu'les autres s'en mêlent, tu comprends? Si ça se sait...

\- Je comprends... fit la voix adoucie de Steve, tandis que quelques doigts caressaient doucement le bras qu’il avait levé vers son visage en signe d’invitation à le regarder. Et on peut ne rien dire à personne, mais... Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un l'apprendra, parce que rien ne reste secret éternellement.

Les yeux du blond avaient à nouveau cet éclat qu’il appréciait tant. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux, eux, justifiaient le tourment par lequel James était passé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir faux quand des yeux pareils brillaient de la sorte pour lui. Il fit mine d’avancer une main puis se ravisa, stupidement intimidé. Steve avait dû s’en apercevoir et la prit dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

\- Qui vivra verra... soupira James, conscient qu’il demandait un effort de la part du blond. C'est... ma condition, Steve... J'veux pouvoir... profiter du temps passé avec toi sans que personne s'en mêle...

La clandestinité… C’était le seul moyen qu’il pouvait voir, pour l’heure… Piètre manière de commencer une relation, il le savait, mais… avec un peu de patience… Steve lui souriait, tristement, mais il souriait quand même.

\- On pourra pas passer notre vie ensemble dans le secret. C'est pas pour te mettre la pression, juste que... tu gardes ça en tête. Je peux ajouter une exception à ta condition ?

Passer notre vie… James eut un petit rire devant la façon dont Steve les voyait déjà. Son optimisme était un cas clinique, mais James se sentit réchauffé par l’idée néanmoins.

-... J't'écoute, déclara-t-il. Sans garantie que je l'accepte, hein.

\- Ma mère et Sam. Je sais pas leur mentir, et c'est pas eux qui parleraient.

-Oh... fit James avec un petit rire. Ouais... J'accepte...

Il ne connaissait pas encore sa mère, mais au vu du résultat de son éducation, il pouvait aisément penser qu’elle n’allait pas lui servir le genre de discours qu’il avait déjà entendu de la part de ses parents. Peut-être même allait-elle l’apprécier… L’idée de se montrer démonstratif devant d’autres personnes le perturbait, cependant…

-Alors, euh... dit timidement Steve. J'peux t'embrasser ?

James ne sut répondre que par un sourire et accueillit volontiers les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes. Ce fut maladroit, malgré leur expérience, mais aucun des deux ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de leur étreinte. Tant qu’ils étaient l’un contre l’autre, le reste pouvait aller au diable.


	31. Chapter 31

Le baiser dura une seconde ou une éternité, sans que ni l’un ni l’autre n’ait envie de le rompre. Mais il s’arrêta néanmoins -on ne peut passer sa vie les lèvres collées, même si c’est particulièrement dommage- laissant un Steve aux joues rosies de gêne mais au sourire indéniablement ravi. James caressa sa joue, attendri, et le blond se blottit contre la main douce qui l’attira vers les lèvres de James en un effleurement léger.

\- ... J'espère... qu'on fait pas une connerie...

\- J'suis trop bien pour croire que c'est une connerie.

\- ... T'as l'air mordu...

_Et comment, beau brun…_

\- Ca dépend... T'es du genre à mordre ? plaisanta Steve avec un clin d’œil coquin.

\- A moi d’le savoir, à toi d'le découvrir... répondit James en mordillant sa lèvre.

Steve rit. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que cette perspective de découvrir ce genre de choses sur James. Ca, et s’il préférait le thé ou le café, de quelle couleur était sa chambre, s’il aimait les chiens, ses endroits sensibles, s’il était chatouilleux… Et que le brun le regarde avec des yeux remplis d’étoiles n’aidait pas du tout. Steve lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ? On va pas rester dans ce local toute la soirée non plus.

\- Euh... j'sais pas... c'que tu veux... Toi?

\- N'importe, un restau ? _J’veux juste pas te laisser maintenant._ Pour toi je mangerai même chinois, plaisanta le Captain.

\- Pff à ce point? Idiot.

James caressa les lèvres du blond des siennes encore une fois, et Steve se réjouit de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul à apprécier leurs baisers touts neufs.

\- Ouais. Si ça c'est pas de l'amour, hein, sourit Steve, ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

Le sourire de James s’affadit un peu, avant de revenir mais légèrement forcé. _Okay, c’est peut-être un peu tôt pour évoquer des sentiments, même si ce n’est pas sérieusement, je prends note…_

\- Va pour chinois, alors. Tu veux manger quoi? demanda le brun.

\- J'sais pas, une soupe, pour pas changer. On y va ?

Steve embrassa encore une fois James qui lui répondit volontiers, puis tous deux récupérèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la patinoire.

 - T'as Titine ?

\- Oui oui, répondit James, mais c'est pas obligatoire de... à moins que tu tiennes à ce qu'on l'emprunte après manger?

\- Non, on peut y aller à pied, c'est juste pour savoir si après tu peux me ramener, c'est tout. _Je tiens pas à rentrer à pied, la patinoire n’est pas juste à côté de chez moi…_

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, j'te ramènerai en lieu sûr que tu seras encore en train de digérer tes boules de coco dans ton lit soigneusement bordé.

\- T'es un ange, le remercia Steve qui profita d’être encore à l’intérieur et seuls pour embrasser James rapidement une fois de plus. _Bon Dieu, je suis accroc à tes lèvres… Et ça n’aide pas si tu continues à caresser ma joue comme ça, James…_

Ils finirent cependant par se mettre en route pour le restaurant -James avait suggéré un Asiatique aux spécialités de nouilles. Leurs mains se frôlaient parfois, trop pour que ce ne soit que des accidents, mais aucun d’eux n’étaient prêt à le reconnaitre -pas plus qu’ils n’admettraient le frisson qui les prenait à chaque fois. Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant où ils furent rapidement installés. La commande fut tout aussi rapide, James ayant conseillé Steve sur les meilleurs plats.

 - En parlant de restau, tu m'as dit l'autre jour que t'avais filé un coup de main en bas de chez moi, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... Ouais. C'est ce qui m'avait fait arriver en retard.

Ainsi, il avait bien compris ce que sa mère lui avait raconté.

\- Humhum. Alors comme ça, ton deuxième prénom c'est Buchanan, hein ?

James cligna des yeux, éberlué.

\- T'as causé à Sarah?

Steve se contenta de sourire d’un air mystérieux, attendant de voir si James comprendrait que Sarah n’était autre que la mère de son professeur particulier.

\- J'espère que ça l'a aidée. Elle avait l'air en peine, la pauvre.

\- Ouais, et elle aime pas bien l'admettre, crois moi.

\- C'est une bosseuse, ça... Elle est seule pour travailler?

\- En cuisine, oui. En salle, t'as Lily. Moi quand elle veut bien... _C’est-à-dire pas souvent…_

\- Ah oui, Lily! Elle avait pris le relais!

\- Elle est cool, Lily. Du coup, avec Sam, t'as rencontré mes deux frangins de coeur, maintenant.

_Alors, suffisamment d’indices maintenant ?_

\- Elle m'a rappelé un peu Sacha, tu sais, la nièce d'Iréna...

Steve se rappelait la jeune fille entrevue après la nuit au lac, mais son attention était plus focalisée sur le brun en face de lui.

\- Ah ? Faudra que tu me présentes Sacha alors.

\- Pour...?

Le blond s’étonna de la question.

\- Ben, faire connaissance. Si c'est ton amie... Je connais personne de tes proches, alors que t'as rencontré tous les miens.

\- Oh, elle et moi, on a jamais vraiment... causé... 'Fin... On pourra y retourner... si tu veux.

\- Mais t'as... Aucun ami vraiment proche, alors ?

Steve cligna des yeux devant sa soudaine réalisation. Cela lui semblait totalement invraisemblable, tellement leur amitié -leur amour ?- s’était construite de manière naturelle et facile. Il était tellement simple d’apprécier James… Certes, le brun ne se dévoilait pas toujours, mais un aveugle verrait ses immenses qualités… Steve s’aperçut soudain que son vis-à-vis avait une mine bien plus sombre que quelques instants plus tôt -il avait parlé à voix haute !

\- C'est... Assez triste... ajouta-t-il pour expliquer sa pensée.

Malheureusement le - _si beau-_ sourire de James s’évanouit complètement et son visage se ferma. Steve culpabilisa encore plus. Il prit la main du brun dans la sienne avant de se rappeler de la présence de gens autour d’eux -James ne serait certainement pas très à l’aise, et lui avait promis au brun de la discrétion. Il se contenta donc de serrer la main dans la sienne un instant avant de la relâcher.

\- J'veux pas de ta pitié...

\- C'en est pas. C'est triste que tu n'aies personne digne de ton estime et de ton amitié, mais c'est pas... pitoyable.

James n’avait toujours pas l’air plus avenant, et Steve s’excusa.

\- Désolé, j'ai plombé l'ambiance pour le coup.

\- Non non... c'est pas....

James fit un geste vague de la main, mais le serveur apportant leurs plats le coupa, et il termina simplement par un « Bon appétit », puis les deux garçons mangèrent en silence, jusqu’à ce que Steve n’en puisse plus et trouve un moyen de changer de sujet.

\- Du coup, comment t'as trouvé ma mère alors ?

James leva le nez de son bol, une nouille pendant encore au coin de ses lèvres.

\- hm?

\- Sarah. Ma mère quoi.

\- ... C'est ta...? Ah... Merde... Merde, mais oui... Chuis con, bon sang...

Steve sourit : James n’avait vraiment pas réalisé plus tôt, et il était vraiment drôle, à deux doigts de se frapper la main contre le front.

\- Mais non, tu pouvais pas savoir.

\- Si. Mais si... La ressemblance... Ces mêmes mimiques qui... Bref... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu penser, elle, oui.

\- Que du bien, pour autant que je sache. Tout le monde l'aurait pas aidé comme tu l'as fait, hein.

Cet acte de sympathie sans la moindre arrière-pensée avait touché Steve - et l’avait fait culpabiliser : James aidait sa mère, et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l’engueuler sur son retard.

\- Pfff quelques assiettes en salle et des cageots de bouteille déplacés, hein.

\- T'es trop modeste.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Elle avait l'air ok pour me rappeler si besoin... J'dois la prendre au sérieux, ou...?

\- Toujours, quand elle parle boulot.

\- Ok. C'est quand elle veut, alors.

\- Je lui passerai le message, promis.

\- ... Tu sais, c'est pas... évident d'avoir des amis par chez moi... Y en a qui sont ok avec... D'autres moins...

\- C'est ce que je commence à comprendre.

Les choses n’allaient pas être simples pour la suite, Steve le réalisait petit à petit. Tout le monde n’avait pas la chance d’avoir un entourage ouvert d’esprit, et manifestement la famille de James n’avait pas l’air d’en faire partie. Si sortir avec lui obligeait le brun à se couper des siens… James dût lire sur son visage la tournure de ses pensées (Steve n’était pas connu pour être un bon joueur de poker), car il lui dit soudain :

\- T'as rien signé, hein... Si tu veux... rebrousser chemin, tu sais...

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Okay, tout ne serait pas rose, mais enfin on ne voit l’obstacle qu’une fois devant lui, rien ne servait de se monter des films catastrophes non plus. Et puis, Steve avait plus que tout envie de voir où cela allait les mener, alors il ferait en sorte que ça marche entre eux, point.

-... T'as pourtant l'air... moins enthousiaste... J'peux comprendre...

\- Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point...

_Voila ce qui arrive quand on a une mère géniale, on oublie que ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde…_

\- ... On a p'têt été trop vite... Au risque de me répéter. Si tu changes d'avis...

\- Je changerai pas d'avis, James. J'ai envie d'essayer avec toi.

Steve essaya de transmettre toute sa conviction à son désormais petit-ami. Il était hors de question de renoncer pour des difficultés qui ne s’étaient pas encore présentées et n’arriveraient peut-être jamais. James le regarda intensément quelques instants puis changea de sujet :

-... Tu veux... Tu veux essayer mon plat?

Steve ne put s’empêcher de penser que ce n’était pas ce que James voulait dire au départ, mais il sourit et piocha un morceau dans l’assiette voisine, avant de proposer la réciprocité.

\- J'imagine que t'as déjà goûté mon plat, mais si t'en veux, hein...

James se servit quand même, se rapprochant du même coup du blond.

\- Tu sais, Steve... J'espère vraiment que toi et moi, ça... ça va tenir....

James avala sa bouchée, le regard fuyant.

\- Tout comme moi, James. Tu peux me croire, je ferai tout pour.

-Même si on doit juste rester amis.

\- ...Avoir au moins ça… approuva Steve avec un micro-sourire. T'es devenu trop important pour moi.

\- ... Ca va être dur de te laisser partir...

\- Et pour moi, alors...

-... J'te stevenapperais bien...

Steve rit. Il était tout à fait partant, lui. Et cela faisait chaud au cœur de voir que James tenait autant que lui à ce que leur relation fonctionne et dure. Le rire de James répondit au sien, et l’ambiance changea imperceptiblement, se faisant bien plus flirteuse.

\- Et tu ferais quoi, après m'avoir stevenappé ? demanda le blond.

-... Ca dépend... répondit James, l’œil séducteur.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que tu souhaites aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je doute qu'il y ait des choses que je ne souhaite pas aussi, répondit Steve avec un clin d’œil.

\- ... T'as une limite?

Steve fit une moue.

\- Le SM ?

\- Le...? James pouffa doucement. Non non, j'voulais dire... euh... Tu... J'peux t'embrasser, bon. Et quoi d'autre?

\- Ben, j'te l'ai dit : tout ce que tu veux, tant que ça n'implique pas de fouet.

Steve ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème.

\- Sérieusement, continua-t-il, je ne vois pas de limites en particulier, et si jamais, je t'arrêterai, t'en fais pas. Et... toi ? s’inquiéta soudain Steve.

Au fond oui, mieux valait avoir cette conversation tout de suite. Il ne tenait pas à brusquer James, à le braquer.

\- Euh... J'sais pas... Sincèrement... J'sais pas. J'ai... -C'est con, hein- J'ai jamais trop été me renseigner sur... comment les mecs le font. 'Fin...j'me doute, hein, mais... J'sais pas grand-chose, quoi.

\- T'en fais pas, au fond c'est pas très différent, tenta de le rassurer Steve.

\- Si tu l'dis...

James n’avait pas l’air tout à fait convaincu alors qu’il touillait le contenu de son assiette distraitement, en prenant une petite bouchée et l’avalant lentement.

\- ... Donc... T'es... Toi et moi, on est... amants en devenir, alors... continua le brun.

\- Si tu en as envie aussi, acquiesça Steve.

\- ... Si t'es disposé à... me guider. Oui. Définitivement oui.

Le regard de James s’était fait pénétrant, et _Mon Dieu comment pourrais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit et surtout ça ?_

\- Quand tu veux, au rythme où tu veux, sourit Steve, la voix caressante.

\- Misère, Rogers... soupira James en cachant son sourire dans son bol.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, encore ? répondit Steve avec une moue.

James ne leva pas les yeux de son bol.

\- Me fais pas tomber raide dingue amoureux, sérieux... C'est déjà pas évident avec ce que je ressens déjà…

Puis James enfourna une énorme bouchée en guise de bâillon. Steve rougit, la déclaration était plus que touchante et ne faisait que renforcer ses propres sentiments pour le brun. De gêne, tous les deux changèrent de sujet d’un commun accord. La discussion roula sur le match prochain des Commandos, et James invita Steve à sa propre compétition de tir du lendemain -il en profita pour mentionner le comportement de ses « gros crevards » de coéquipiers. Le blond rit de bon cœur, cela ressemblait bien à Gabe et Frenchie. Le pire était qu’ils avaient raison, il était tout à fait capable de porter le brun aux nues s’il gagnait -mais il promit d’essayer de se contenir, car il était hors de question qu’il rate le concours de James.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour le retard... Ca me perturbe les trois semaines... Bon, rendez-vous le 24 mars (je me suis mis une alerte promis j'oublierai pas).  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Un claquement de langue signala son agacement face à l'empressement de celui ou celle qui les suivait. James jeta un regard blasé dans le rétroviseur puis reprit de la vitesse avec un regard d’excuse à son passager. Il avait pensé pouvoir laisser descendre Steve juste en face de chez lui, mais celui- non, celle, finalement- qui le dépassait à présent s’était exprimé à grands coups de klaxons pour s’opposer à l’idée. Le parking était loin, pour lui, et y laisser Steve ne lui plaisait pas trop. Principe de… d’amitié à bénéfices, d’affection de niveau supérieur. De petit ami, merde, oui, bon…

-Tu sais, tu peux aller te garer dans la cour, à la place des livraisons, suggéra calmement Steve.

James eut une moue appréciative et fit demi-tour pour s’engager sous le porche et arrêter sa voiture près de la cuisine du restaurant d’où émanait une lumière indiquant que Mrs Rogers s’affairait encore. Il s’attendit à voir la tornade blonde qu’il avait aidée la veille émerger de la porte à quelques mètres d’eux, mais quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent dans un silence relatif et légèrement tendu, sans qu’ils fussent dérangés. La voix de Steve, douce et basse, attira son attention vers ce dernier :

\- Merci pour le restau... commença le blond avant de soupirer. 'Tain j'me sens con tellement ça fait cliché...

-Con? T'as rien dit d'con, là? Protesta James, à  la fois intrigué et attendri par la mine gênée de son interlocuteur.

Steve se tortillait sur son siège. James prit sur lui de ne pas se laisser distraire par cette vue qu’il trouvait adorable.

\- Non mais bon, c'est digne d'une comédie romantique à deux balles, c'est tout.

-Tu préfères que j'te lâche au coin de ta rue sans un mot ni un regard? Se moqua gentiment le brun avec un petit rire.

\- Évidemment que non, ronchonna Steve en secouant la tête ; mais j'aurais pu trouver une autre manière de formuler ça. Bref.

-Chhhht, laisse-moi faire le côté cliché, gloussa James d’une voix enjôleuse. "Merci pour le restau, merci pour cette soirée, je..." minauda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux avant de vérifier la discrétion des alentours et de poser furtivement ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour glousser ensuite.

Le rire de Steve lui chauffa le cœur. Il voulait embrasser ce sourire et ses fossettes, encore et encore…

-T'es nul, pourquoi j'adore ça ?

-Parce que t'es plus le plus cliché, mon grand, ricana James en dodelinant de la tête.

Steve sembla hésiter- piaffer plus exactement- puis se pencha pour un rapide baiser. La main de James se posa aussitôt sur sa nuque, prolongeant le contact et l’approfondissant doucement, avec la lenteur que leur permettait l’habitacle sombre. Steve répondait avec le même enthousiasme puis, sans transition aucune, se fit plus mesuré, voire distant. Il poussait contre la paume du brun, voulait s’écarter de lui selon toute vraisemblance. James desserra sa prise et le regarda se réinstaller, un peu moins à l’aise qu’il avait imaginé. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots, mais se contenta d’un « Bonne soirée, alors ? » du bout des lèvres.

\- Excellente, répliqua aussitôt Steve, la voix tendue et le débit trop rapide, sans saisir ce qu’avait voulu dire James, apparemment. La partie qui a précédé aussi.

Il se tourna vers lui, ce sourire et ces yeux brillants qu’il pouvait deviner dans la semi-pénombre. Ce qu’il dégageait dépassait ses notions même de beauté et de désirabilité. C’était sa boulette. La sienne.

\- J'aime t'embrasser, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

\- Tant mieux, j'compte bien recommencer souvent.

Cet idiot plaisantait alors qu’il n’avait jamais été plus sincère qu’en ces instants, soupira intérieurement James. Il sentit un sourire s’étirer sur ses lèvres et voulu en faire profiter son ami et plus dans un baiser aussi léger qu’il le pouvait.

-Allez file, finit-il par annoncer, remettant le contact. On se voit demain... Et pour le match, tu...? euh...

\- Je ? demanda le blond, une main sur l’ouverture de la portière.

-On y va ensemble ou...? Je sais même pas comment ça se passe...

\- Oh. Euh, moi j'y serai un bout de temps avant, on a la discussion tactique, puis l'échauffement. Si ça t'intéresse tu peux venir sans souci.

Mouais, il sera probablement occupé à galvaniser ses troupes, à se concentrer et à réfléchir tactique… Il n’avait pas vraiment sa place de ce côté-là…

\- Ça devrait aller, j'irai dans les gradins... Du coup on y va... séparément.

\- Sauf si tu passes me récupérer, le coupa Steve avec empressement. J'te proposerais bien l'inverse, mais j'ai pas une Titine à ma disposition, donc... Si tu veux assister à l'échauffement, on commence à 16h.

Un dernier baiser qu’il retint aussitôt, prématurément frustré à l’idée d’y aller seul, sentant déjà le manque le titiller, les mains agrippant de part et d’autre le visage de Steve. Un clin d’œil en réponse au salut que le blond lui fit et il était reparti, le cœur battant et les joues brûlantes. Les lèvres mordillées d’excitation, il prit la direction de la demeure de ses parents, la radio à fond. Avec un peu de chance, il ne les croiserait pas, et sinon… peu lui importait, après ces moments avec Steve, beaucoup de choses lui semblaient dérisoires.

 

_"Au fait, t'es dispo après le match ou t'as besoin de concentration avant ta compétition?"_

James fronça d’abord les sourcils en lisant le message avant de sourire, saisissant sa portée. A la seule pensée de Steve au lit lui aussi, mais pensant à lui, sa lèvre inférieure s’en trouva mordillée.

_"Concentration mes fesses, Rogers. =)  Je viens, je sors mon calibre, je tire quelques coups, et j'attends que Barton ait fini pour enfin passer aux choses sérieuses dans le terrain vague d'à côté. T'es convié à venir là aussi, si tu veux."_

La réponse se fit presque aussitôt :

_"J'ai hâte :) Et tes fesses s'appellent Concentration, donc ? Bizarre comme nom."_

_"Idiot."_ Texta le brun, en roulant des yeux, amusé.

_";)"_

_"Tu as quoi de prévu après le match?"_

A défaut de concentration, un peu de détente et de bataille linguale ne seraient pas pour lui déplaire…

_"Curieux, Barnes ? Si ça te dit, un repas au resto de M'man."_

… Ou pas. Mais l’idée de croiser Sarah à nouveau restait une perspective intéressante…

_"Toi et ton équipe?"_

Il appréciait ses camarades, hein… mais… bon sang, il était en pleine romance, là…

_"Si on en parle trop fort ils risquent de s'inviter oui. Les Crevards Hurlants... on devrait changer de nom tiens"_

_"Juste toi et moi sinon, c'est ça?"_

_"Sam m'a parlé d'inviter Natasha après, donc a priori... oui."_

James ne put s’empêcher de prendre une pose victorieuse et de lancer un « YES » silencieux. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il se sentait bien… C’est con, un ado amoureux, mais qu’est-ce que c’est bon…

_"C'est donc une invitations à un rdv?"_

_"Yep. Si on gagne, ça se fête, non ? Et si on perd, au moins tu pourras me consoler :)"_

Ah, Rogers, ç’aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais…

_"Ça ira pas bien loin, si ta mère est dans les parages, mais je ferai de mon mieux"_

_"T'en fais pas pour Maman, elle sera ravie de te revoir."_

Il le serait également, se dit-il, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la revoir, grimaçant de douleur en se tenant le dos, les joues rouges d’agitation et de stress.

_"J'espère qu'on ne lui donnera pas plus de boulot que prévu, en venant"_

_"Meuh nan. Au pire tu payeras en nature ^^"_

Toute l’excitation que James avait pu accumuler au cours de l’échange sembla se figer. Cette phrase, il l’avait déjà entendue… et il ne l’aimait pas venant de Steve. Pas du tout.

_"... "_

_"Euh, en faisant la vaisselle je voulais dire, hein. Merde, faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi moi"_

Il se détendit légèrement, se disant que Steve n’était pas du genre à le fourguer aussi facilement.

 _"Chhht. *kiss kiss*"_ texta-t-il, espérant reprendre la discussion sur le ton de la roucoulade.

_"Merci. Faut que je m'enlève ces horribles images mentales où tu deviens mon beau-père, brrrrr *kiss kiss* aussi voila, ça va mieux déjà"_

Le message lui fit l’effet une claque trempée. Steve avait bien… écrit avec cette perspective de lui et… Sa mâchoire se serre tandis qu’il répondait :

_"C'est pas à elle que je me voyais payer en nature, mais soit..."_

_"Logiquement, c'est à elle que tu avais peur de donner du boulot. Et c'est pas comme si je te ferai payer quoi que ce soit comme ça."_

Il eut un rire froid. L’estomac serré dans une impression qui lui était que trop familière, il fit jouer ses pouces sur le clavier :

_"Oh, mes confuses, j'avais vu trop... loin dans la blague. S'il faut faire la vaisselle, je la ferai, pas de souci"_

_"C'était juste une plaisanterie -avec un double sens on ne peut plus involontaire. Je t'invite, évidemment :)"_

Plaisanterie moyenne, Rogers…  Il reposa le téléphone, ayant perdu l’envie de poursuivre la discussion. Il voulait s’ôter l’idée que Steve les voyait avec si peu entre eux, qu’il n’y avait pas autant qu’il l’avait pensé, lui…  Le vibreur attira son attention à nouveau. Il prit une bonne minute avant de se décider à lire le message.

_"Mais s'il se passe un truc entre nous, ce sera parce qu'on en aura envie tous les deux, pas parce que l'un s'estimera redevable de quelque chose"_

_"Fichtre, moi qui songeait à tenir un carnet de dettes pour t'avoir à genoux face à moi"_

Il ne pouvait dire si le cynisme froid de sa réponse serait passé, avec ce qu’il reçut :

_"Pffff, pourquoi t'embêter à écrire, quand t'as juste à faire une moue pour avoir tout ce que tu veux de moi?"_

_Bordel… Rogers…_

_"Idiot."_

_"Et de deux ce soir. Pas mal, mais je sens que je peux faire mieux."_

_"Je veux Steve Rogers. Pas un esclave. "_

Pas de ces gens qu’il avait côtoyé et qui ne voyaient que rapports de dominance sociale et dettes à payer… Il en avait fait partie, il avait pensé pouvoir finalement s’y perdre, mais Steve l’avait tiré de là bien trop vite et trop bien pour qu’il espère y retourner comme avant.

_"J'ai pas l'âme d'un esclave"_

Il lut et relut ce message, tiraillé entre le soulagement et la confusion.

_"C'était aussi pour rire, alors, ce que tu as écrit?"_

_"Je ne ferai rien dont je n'ai pas envie, même pour tes beaux yeux."_

_"Tu peux me le jurer?"_

_"Je pose une main sur une Bible imaginaire"_

Foutu Irlandais…

_"Merci"_

Il pensa qu’ils s’en tiendraient là, mais ce n’était visiblement pas le cas de Steve :

_"Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi?"_

_Haha… Rogers… Comme si j’allais t’expliquer que j’ai baisé fille sur fille sans même prendre la peine de me souvenir de leur noms, vu qu’elles ne se prenaient pas la peine de faire de même, s’arrêtant à Barnes, ce qui leur suffisait royalement. Comme si j’allais te dire que certaines n’avaient pas semblé enchantées de se donner  une fois la chose faite, malgré le fait qu’elles avaient toujours engagé les choses, pour apprendre qu’un tiers les avaient poussées dans ses bras. Comme s’il allait lui expliquer l’impression de crasse qui te collait au corps et à l’esprit après ce genre d’expérience… Le « T’as pas d’ami, alors » avait déjà assez marqué le coup comme ça, désolé. Je tiens à conserver un semblant de dignité à tes yeux. Ne t’en déplaise…_

_"J'ai eu mon compte de résumés d'aspects de ma vie pour la soirée. Ne m'en veux pas si je te souhaite bonne nuit à la place"_

_"Pas de souci *kiss kiss*"_

James fixa sans le voir l’écran, puis éteignit  le téléphone. Il eut du mal à récupérer le sommeil qu’il perdit cette nuit-là.

  * §§



« … Et c’est une victoire pour l’équipe des Commandos Hurlants ! De justesse, les gars, faudra en montrer plus la prochaine fois, hein. Bravo à vous et bonne soirée à tous ! »

James enfila sa veste et attendit que la majorité du public soit partie avant de se lever de son siège. Steve l’avait repéré au cours du match et avait levé sa crosse en guise de salut. Il avait répondu avec un discret signe de la main et un sourire, toujours agité par les doutes qui l’avaient assailli depuis les messages. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s’apercevoir, à l’école, période d’examens blancs oblige. Les cours de Steve avaient porté leurs fruits, au vu de la facilité avec laquelle il avait abordé certains problèmes, mais ce n’était pas encore ça… Il aurait probablement la moyenne, avec un peu de chance, néanmoins…

Ils auraient peut-être dus rester comme ça : élève-prof, une relation formelle… S’il n’avait pas cédé aux sourires engageants du blond, à la chaleur qu’il dégageait, à la promesse d’une relation enfin sincère et désintéressée… Il grimaça brièvement en songeant qu’il était plus naïf encore qu’il avait pu le penser. Mais après tout, la situation n’était pas si pire : si Steve ne voulait qu’une relation superficielle, il allait lui en servir une ; il n’avait connu que ça, il pouvait très bien lui donner ce qu’il voulait. Et avec brio. Il ne l’avait jamais tenté avec un mec, mais au point où il en était… Il appréciait toujours Steve en ami, quoi qu’il en soit, mais l’impression de perdre pied dès le début d’une possible relation lui était pénible. Il ne voulait pas perdre l’amitié de Steve. Son amour, lui, était probablement ce qu’il avait déduit de ses gestes et de ses mots. Peu importait. Il restait supérieur à ce qu’il avait connu, et il entretiendrait cet aspect-là, en priorité. Il ne lui restait qu’à digérer la déception  vis-à-vis de la manière dont il avait perçu cette relation, et revenir à son mode blasé chronique. Il n’en était plus à ça près. Et au moins, avec Steve, se dit-il en répondant d’un salut du bras à celui du blond, à la sortie du vestiaire, il avait au moins la promesse qu’il n’avait pas été poussé par d’autres vers lui…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Illustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839702) by [Ninamoramento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninamoramento/pseuds/Ninamoramento)




End file.
